Para Mi
by tavis-rock
Summary: Se que no la trato bien, se que a veces puedo ser cortante con ella y dar la impresiono de que la odio, pero eso no es verdad, yo la quiero sin importar que, aun ante los prejuicios de todos, aun cuando ella misma crea que la odio, quiero demostrarle que no es así, pero no se como... y espero que algún día ella sea mas valiente que yo y me muestre que me quiere. SoraPile Jolks
1. Chapter 1 celos ¿de quien?

**buenas tardes sexys lectores, mucho gusto, e decidido comenzar con esta historia que consistirá en las parejas Jolks y algo no muy visto que es el SoraPile, hace mucho tenia ganas de escribir algo de esas dos, pero en fin, aquellos que disfruten de esta pareja pues agradecería sus opiniones, depende de la atención que este fic tenga si lo continuo o no, yo espero que tenga atención :3**

 **Sin mas me retiro**

 **No me maten por dejar botado Good Looking idols (si lo continuare pero me estoy concentrando en Wild Stars por el momento)**

* * *

~Flash back ~

.

Un día. ... un día lluvioso lo recuerdo muy bien, un día donde acepte un trabajo gracias a la perseverancia de una gran amiga y compañera, pero ¿qué tiene de importante un día así? Es un pésimo día para una audición, además, es un proyecto bastante común ¿Cómo es que Mimo-chan me convenció de esto? Me siento bastante cómoda sólo con Milky holmes.

Será difícil para mi trabajar con ambas a la vez y peor aún llevo aquí esperando como idiota a Mimo-chan y aun no llega, ya he visto entrar a 4 chicas aquí y ella no se digna a aparecer.

-Conociéndola tal vez se perdió. ...- susurre mirando de nueva cuenta los pasillos de la agencia Dengeki G's Magazine donde se podía apreciar a un gran número de personas de un lado a otro... debe ser difícil trabajar en una revista.

En fin como Mimo-chan no llega tendré que entrar por mi cuenta a la cita, después de todo califique para entrar al proyecto y para ser honesta, estoy nerviosa...¿Ya lo había dicho no?

Camine hasta la recepción y pregunté al lugar que tenía que dirigirme, una vez me lo indicaron llegue hasta ahí, Tranquila Sora... todo saldrá bien, ya has hecho esto antes...

-Con permiso- dije cortésmente abriendo por fin la puerta y ahí tres chicas estaban conversando animadamente para después voltear a verme.

-Hola, felicidades por ser aceptada llevémonos bien- me dijo una de las chicas ahí, de apariencia madura y una voz bastante singular- Nitta Emi, un gusto- hizo una ligera reverencia la chica como presentación yo solo le sonreí.

-gracias Tokui Sora- me presente de igual manera cordial.

Las otras dos chicas me sonreían igual y prosiguieron a presentarse.

-Uchida Aya encantada Tokui-san- se presentó la más alta de esas tres chicas.

-Kusuda Aina, llevémonos bien- me sonrió la más baja de las tres y también hizo una reverencia.

-faltan más por llegar ¿verdad? Tengo entendido que fueron aceptadas nueve personas- Preguntaba a las chicas y ellas asintieron.

-otras dos chicas ya llegaron pero una salió por una botella con agua y la otra a contestar una llamada- me dijo Nitta - san.

\- y aquí entre nos esa chica la que fue por agua es conocida ya y muy linda también- esta vez hablo Kusuda-san.

-¿Conocida?- dije aquello y como si fuese invocada entraba alguien al cuarto... Espera... Ella es... ¡Es!...

-oh vaya, llego alguien más, un justo, soy...- me hablo y antes de presentarse la irrumpí.

-Nanjou Yoshino... la nueva vocalista de FripSide. ..- Dije con tono asombrado y ella solo rió.

-Sí, esa soy - sonrió de lado y prosiguió a sentarse un momento y beber su agua, no pensé que en persona ella fuera tan... Pequeña.

Después de eso las presentes continuamos esperando a las demás restantes... y a Mimo-chan... cielos.  
Las tres chicas que encontré al entrar conversaban animadas todavía, parecían conocerse y de vez en cuando le preguntaban cosas a Nanjo-san.

Más tarde se hizo presente dos chicas más, una de apariencia infantil y cabello corto obscuro que se presentó como Riho Iida y la otra más alta de cabello aún más corto y castaño que se presentó como Kubo Yurika. Ambas con un semblante agradable, esta última parecía conocer a Nanjo-san lo suficiente como para llamarla por su primer nombre.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato nuevamente atrayendo la atención de las siete chicas que estábamos ahí y dejando ver por fin a la grandísima tonta que me hizo esperarla una hora afuera mientras llovía.

-Lamento... la tarda... tardanza...- llegaba des alineada y ligeramente empapada Suzuko Mimori una muy buena amiga y compañera.

-¡Tú, grandísima. ...! ¿Tienes idea de todo lo que me has hecho esperar? ¿porque tardaste tanto?- regaña de inmediato a Mimo-chan sin importarme la presencia de las demás.

-Bueno...a decir verdad, me perdí- me dijo algo avergonzada y rascando su cabeza.

-Lo imagine...-susurre con resignación y ella solo puso mala cara.

-Lo lamento, la lluvia no ayudó mucho el día de hoy- me dijo tratando de arreglar su cabello, solo suspire y la ayude con su alborotado cabello.

-Un gusto Mimori-san- saludaba Nitta-san a mi amiga que solo sonrió ampliamente.

-ahora solo falta esa chica que salió a hacer una llamada- decía Nanjo-san mirando al resto.

-Pile-chan así se llama- corregía de inmediato Kusuda-san a Nanjou haciendo evidente una gran sonrisa.

-¿Pile? Qué clase de nombre es ese... ¿es extranjera o algo?- pregunto Mimorin con evidente duda en su rostro, a decir verdad yo tenía la misma duda que Mimo-chan.

-Bueno, es su sobrenombre, su nombre real es...-Dijo Kusuda-san pero el ingreso de alguien a la habitación la hizo detenerse.

-Eriko... Hori Eriko, pero...- todas volteamos a ver a la recién llegada...

Lo que mis ojos encontraron fue algo que nunca olvidare, esa cara, esa sonrisa casi perfecta acompañada de unos rasgados y lindos ojos marrón claro.

-...prefiero que continúen llamándome Pile por favor, y lamento la tardanza, en fin, un gusto- término por saludarnos y dedicarnos una gran sonrisa con esosbien alineados dientes suyos... Pile, ahí comenzó todo...

~Fin del Flash Back~

.

.

.

No me arrepiento absolutamente de nada, ese día lluvioso fue uno de los más felices pues conocí al amor de mi vida... y ¡No! no hablo de alguna de las chicas que en ese día aparecieron en mi vida, hablo de mi muy amada Yazawa Nico la única e inigualable, aunque... no está de más decir que mi interés por esa chica Pile fue inmediato, pero nadie lo sabe, y nunca deben saberlo.  
.

-Soramaru la carne de otaku no es transparente- aquello me lo dijo Shika-chan pues me había quedado a medio pasar frente a la pantalla donde todas mirábamos TV tras una dura práctica de baile.

-Lo siento- me disculpe algo pensativa todavía y me senté de nueva cuenta.

-vaya, primera vez que no te quejas por que te llamemos otaku- esta vez hablo en broma Nanjou.

-oh vamos déjenla en paz, suficiente ruido con el que Kussun hace para no poder escuchar la tele - decía Rippy con cierto cansancio.

-más bien creo que está molesta por que Mimorin acompañó a Pile-chan a tomar algo en vez de quedarse aquí- esta vez dijo insinuativa Emitsun.

-¿qué? molesta yo por eso, que tontería- refutada rápidamente.

-te entiendo Soramaru - chan... chip suele preferir irse con mi madre que conmigo- hablaba melodramática Kussun.

-Pero chip es un perro, es muy diferente... no espera no me refiero a eso, no estoy celosa- decía confundiendo mis palabras y las demás sólo me miraron con sospecha.-Quiten esa estúpida sonrisa de sus rostros...- me quejaba con un ligero sonrojo en mis mejillas.

-Traigan el violín para Soramaru- volvió a hablar Shika-chan.

-¿qué hago con estas idiotas?...- susurre aquello pero todas me escucharon.

-ser una idiota más en el grupo claro está- dijo riendo Emitsun y volvió su vista al televisor.

-Si ya sabes cómo somos ¿para qué provocarnos?- esta vez hablo Ucchi riendo también.

-ah~ me rindo, voy a salir a comprar algo de beber también- dije apresurándome a salir de aquel cuarto porque seguro vendrían comentarios y bromas más idiotas.

una vez afuera camine a la máquina expendedora dispuesta a comprar algo frío para beber  
Hace tiempo que Mimo-chan y Pile se comenzaron a llevar bien... ¡Demasiado diría yo! son tan pillas entre sí, tocándose e invadiendo el espacio personal de la otra, nada que ver con sus roles de Sonoda Umi y Nishikino Maki... Todas dicen que me pongo celosa, pero honestamente no lo sé... tan protectora soy con Mimo-chan? o acaso... ¡No, no puede ser!...

Llegue hasta una pequeña cafetería que tenía el estudio y sentadas a una mesa ahí estaban esas dos, bebiendo lo que parecía una gaseosa y agua mineral. Ambas reían y conversaban animadas entre sí, con cuidado me acerqué sin que me vieran.

-Si fue difícil, a decir verdad pensaba en renunciar a la música y ser oficinista, pero llego la oportunidad y míranos ahora- la escuché decir con esa tan angelical voz.

-increíble, sacrificaste mucho, ahora me siento avergonzada, yo sentí haber hecho mucho con dejar a mi pareja para trabajar como seiyuu, pero aun así me alegro de haberlo hecho- decía Mimo-chan. ...

Espera... ¿Pareja? no lo sabía.

-Si... tampoco me arrepiento, porque pude conocer a personas muy agradables y que aprecio mucho, entre ellos las chicas... y tu. ...- Dijo Pile con un semblante tímido ¡Wahahaha! ¿Porque de repente estoy irritándome?

-Eso es tan lindo Eri-chan - ahora dijo Mimo-chan. ...

¡Acaba de llamarla Eri-chan! dios ¿porque aparecí ahora?  
tal vez fue el impulso del momento pero tome un limón cerca de un par de mesas y pensé en arrojarlo a Pile ¿Cómo por qué tanta confianza entre esas dos? justo cuando levante la mano para arrojárselo me quede quieta observándola. ... ¿Realmente es a ella a la que quiero golpear? ¿Por qué no mejor a Mimo-chan?... yo ahora que lo pienso... ¿por qué me irritó de verlas tan unidas?

-Espiar es malo querida Soramaru- aquella voz me hizo sobresaltarme y me gire de inmediato encontrándome con Shika-chan.

-Tu... casi me matas espera... ¿que acaso no estas espiando también?- le refuto y ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo venía a comprar algo también y termine encontrándome contigo asechando y mirando con muerte a Mimo-chan y Pile-chan armada con un limón- seburlaba de mí y solo oculte el cítrico en mi mano.

-Yo... yo solo quería agua y decidí observarlas ¿cuál es el problema?- dije aquello de una muy estúpida manera.

-El problema no es que las mires, es que pienses atacarlas con un limón, ¿porque mejor no te acercas a meterte a la plática como una linda tercera rueda?- me dijo aún con burla en su sonrisa.

-Cruel... ahora entiendo a la pobre Honoka- dije aquello en un suspiro.

-Hey Soramaru, Shika-chan ¿qué hacen ahí agazapadas?- la voz de Mimo-chan nos sobresaltó y me puse meramente nerviosa.

-Yo solo vine a decirle a Soramaru que no es bueno arrojarse cosas a la gente ¿verdad?- Shika-chan... Traidora...

Mimo-chan y Pile sólo se miraron con duda un momento para después sonreírnos a ambas.

-ok... ¿Quieren acompañarnos?- esta vez pregunto Pile con esa tan linda sonrisa que tiene ah~

-Yo paso, pero Soramaru esta sedienta ¿Verdad? así que se las obsequio que aya no nos deja ver la tele en paz- término por decir Shika dándome un ligero empujón quedando frente a la mesa de esas dos.

-Claro, siéntate- me ofreció Mimo-chan con una linda sonrisa, yo solo pude ruborizarme.

-Gracias. ..- Dije avergonzada, me sentía sumamente incómoda.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? yo invito- hablo Pile y yo solo asentí sin mirarla.- de acuerdo enseguida vuelvo- dijo levantándose y dejándonos a Mimo-chan y a mí a solas.

ah me siento tan idiota, por suerte Mimo-chan no es del tipo que se burla de los demás. ...

-¿porque tienes un limón en tu mano?- me pregunto y me sobresalto de nuevo.

-ah... quería...mmmm- dije aquello tropezando con mis palabras botando por fin aquel cítrico.

-Conociendo te diría que pensabas hacer algo muy estúpido con el- me dijo riendo.

-pensaba golpearte con el- dije con completa honestidad mirándola mal.

-¿Eh por qué?- me pregunto infantilmente y solo suspire.

-Porque tu despreocupación me irrita- aclare y ella no entendía mucho.

-Sigo sin saber que hice- me dijo dudosa.

-ah sólo está celosa de que tu y Pile-chan estén tan juntitas- aquella voz a mis espaldas de nuevo.

-Kubo Yurika ¡Lárgate ahora mismo!- le grite a la culpable que sonreía satisfecha con su bebida en sus labios.

-¿Celosa? pero solo conversamos porque congeniamos bien, ellas es muy amable y algo torpe pero... no entiendo- me dijo ella algo sorprendida y nuevamente me sentí como una tonta.

-No es eso... yo no sé qué me pasa- dije aquello mirando de reojo a la chica que venía de vuelta con una gaseosa de naranja en una sus manos.

Mimo-chan me miró un momento para después sonreír me maliciosa y picarme la mejilla.

-¿Acaso los celos no son por mi sino por Pi...- se quedó a medias de burlarse de mí ya que con algo de violencia tome una servilleta de la mesa y la estruja contra su linda cara.

-¡Mimori tienes pastel en la cara, déjame limpiarte!- le dije disimulando la plática ya que Pile llegó y colocó la bebida sobre la mesa.

-So...Sora... Ni siquiera estoy comiendo pastel...- me dijo entre cortada por mi mano y la servilleta aun estrujando le el rostro y Pile sólo nos miró extrañada.

-parece que ustedes dos se llevan muy bien- dijo aquello tomando de vuelta su asiento. - aquí tienes Sora- me dijo y por fin la mire un momento, ella me compro una gaseosa de naranja. ...¿Cómo lo supo?

-Gra... Gracias...- agradecí rápidamente y por fin deje de maltratar el lindo rostro de Mimo-chan el cual término rojo.

-Salvaje- me dijo soñando su rostro y yo solo la mire algo molesta.

La plática entre esas dos continuo como si nada, yo en todo momento evite mirar a Pile, después de todo esa sonrisa tan plasmada en su rostro siempre logra ponerme nerviosa. y sigo sin saber el porqué, tal vez no me da confianza.

-vaya, ese anillo es nuevo, déjame verlo- dio Mimo a Pile y esta solo le tendió su mano, tomándola. ...

Solo mire su contacto y de nueva cuenta comenzaba a inquietar me, solo sorbía de la pajilla la soda y las miraba como felino.  
¡Rayos! la irritación está volviendo...

-con permiso, tomare una servilleta- dije aquello cruzando mi mano en medio haciendo que se soltaran.

no sé por qué pero el ambiente entre las tres comenzó a ponerse incómodo, sabía que tenía que haberme marchado, maldita seas Shikako.

Mimorin me observo un breve momento para después ocultar una sonrisa de medio lado y levantarse repentinamente de la mesa.

-yo iré al baño... Pueden conversar libremente- dijo dándonos las espaldas y mirándome de reojo con una sonrisa burlesca... ¡Traidora tu también!

El momento inevitable llegó, me quede quedé a solas con Pile quien parecía ciertamente incómoda también, ¡Porque a mi! a decir verdad ella y yo somos casi desconocidas, acordamos llamarnos sin honoríficos y todo eso pero aun así, casi ni nos conocemos en lo que llevamos este proyecto, aun cuando Yazawa Nico, mi personaje y Nishikino Maki, su personaje son unidas... Nosotras preferimos estar con alguien más... por qué...

-Umm ¿Estuvo buena la bebida?- ella decidió romper con el silencio y solo logre tensarme.

-Si... gracias- respondí muy cortante en señal de evitar contacto visual.

-qué bueno... Pensé que te gustaría, te e visto escoger siempre esto para beber- me dijo insistiendo y yo solo mantenía lejos mi mirada de la de ella.

-Si me gusta, de nuevo, gracias- otra vez estoy dando respuestas secas... Diablos Mimo-chan te odio! pagarás caro tu y Shika-chan.

-¿hay algo más que te guste? podemos ordenar algo más si gustas, yo invito así que...- insistía en a ser me conversación pero termine irrumpiendo la de una manera en la que cualquiera me hubiera visto como una mala persona.

-Sólo disfruto de esto, muchas gracias- dije de una forma dura y ella solo cesó en silencio tras mi respuesta.

me golpe mentalmente ¿Porque cada vez que se acerca a hablarme actuó como una idiota? ¿Porque solo con ella?... Vamos Sora, puedes decirle algo sin ponerte nerviosa, puedes mirarla... tu puedes...

-Lo siento, creo que estoy incomodándote- la escuché hablar otra vez y como se levantó de su lugar, la mire de reojo al escucharla levantarse. - Dile a Su-chan... ummm a Mimori que volví con las demás. ... lo siento- se disculpó y dándome la espalda se dispuso a irse. Oh no creo que metí la pata.

Mi cuerpo actuó sólo en ese momento, o tal vez fue la verdadera yo quien lo hizo, de algo estoy segura, no me arrepiento de hacerlo. Me levanté rápido de doble estaba y sujete su muñeca reteniéndola.

-¡Espera!... yo... no es que quiera que te vayas- le dije aun sujetando su muñeca.

se quedó callada un momento aun dándome la espalda, pero no se liberó de mi agarre.

-Lo siento, tal vez, te moleste que siempre este con Mimorin... lo entiendo, ustedes son muy cercanas, es desagradable que alguien que solo llevan un año de conocer se meta entre ustedes ¿verdad?- me dijo aquello tratando de sonar amable aún, ¡Soy un monstruo! como puedo ser tan tonta.

-No es eso... Pile...- trate de decir algo pero mis nervios me ganaban.

-No te preocupes, enserio- me dijo volteando a verme... esa so risa, aún seguía a ahí pero con un semblante triste.

ella por fin me miraba y posando sus manos delicadamente sobre la mía que la retenía, se liberó de mi agarre y con la misma sutileza dejo me soltó.  
Vamos Sora, deja de ser tan cobarde!...

-¡Me gustan mucho las cosas dulces¡- dije por fin algo y ella se giró a verme de nuevo con una expresión de duda. - Me gustan y ... ummmm no me gusta la comida con mucho condimento...- trataba de reparar lo que había hecho y nuevamente la tome de la muñeca con más sutileza, ella parecía algo sorprendida.

-Disfruto de comida ligera, pero sin duda me encanta comer... Cerca de aquí venden crepas deliciosas...- Dije ahora que me armaba de valor. -si... Es más... Vayamos ahora mismo- le dije tratando de salir de ahí pero ella se opuso.

-Pe...pero ¿y Mimori-chan?- me pregunto con curiosidad, yo solo le dedique una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ella lo entenderá- finalice y me emprendí a correr tirando de su mano, esa cálida mano que siempre era amable con todas.

Tal vez no lo entendí al principio, incluso pude saberlo y no querer aceptarlo, pero ahora estoy más segura de lo que sucede.  
¿De quién sentía celos? ¿de Mimo-chan o de Pile? en parte por Mimo, ya que es alguien preciado para mí, pero aun cuando la veo con otras personas no me comportó igual, es ahora cuando entiendo el motivo de esa molestia, y es que indudablemente, a pesar de no tenerle tanto trato como a las demás, quien siempre se lleva mi atención cuando nadie nos mira es ella... Pile.

De ahora en adelante, espero no ser tan mala chica, porque ella no lo merece, ella merece a alguien que sea tan buena como si misma, alguien que le brinde la calidez que ella da...

yo quiero ser esa persona...

.

.

.

Nanjou se encontraba recostada boca arriba sobre uno de los sofás del estudio mientras las demás compartían el asiento.

-Kussun deja de moverte- se quejaba Emitsun divertida ante la hiperactividad de la chica.

-Lo siento, estamos algo apretadas y no me puedo estar quieta- se defendía Kusuda-san.

-Yoshinon hazme un espacio ahí- Pedía Shika a su mejor amiga que solo la ignoro.

-Cruel... manden a Kussun haya- esta vez dijo Ucchi y dio un par de empujones a la mencionada.

-Bien, bien haya voy- dijo Aina - san caminando rápidamente y sentándose al lado de Nanjou quien se sorprendió.

-Kusuda-san ¿Qué haces?- dijo Nanjou dudosa a la cercanía de la menor.

-haciéndome un espacio entre el gran sofá que ocupas Nan-chan- le contesto la castaña con una gran sonrisa a la vocalista de FripSide que se ruborizó ligeramente.

-De... De acuerdo, anda siéntate- dijo Nanjou desviando la mirada aún con su ligero rubor.

-Consigan se un cuarto- les dijo Iida - san al par que rápido se ruborizó y la miraron.

-No estamos haciendo nada!- se quejó Nanjou.

-además ¿no te miras a ti misma?- esta vez hablo Kussun señalándola.

Iida y Shika estaban recargadas la una contra la otra de la manera mas cursi posible.

-oh vamos las amigas asemos eso siempre ¿verdad?- decía Shika a Rippy y esta río.

-Así es- dijo triunfante Rippy mientras se acurrucada más.

Alguien entró a la habitación y todas miraron a la recién llegada, esa era Mimori-chan que tenía una cara de frustración total.

-Mimo-chan ¿Qué pasó? - pregunto Uchida a la alta que solo suspiro.

-las he dejado solas por 10 minutos y me abandonaron. ...-Dijo Mimo y todas la miraron confusas.

-¿Quiénes?- pregunto Nanjou.

-Sora... y Pile...- Dijo con pesadez y las demás se sonrieron entre sí.

\- es bueno saber eso, nos preocupaba que siempre se ignoraran- aclaraba Kussun.

-Pero me abandonaron de la nada- se volvió a quejar la seiyuu.

-pobre Mimo-chan... traigan el violín- bromeó Emitsun.

-ya es suficiente chicas- terminaba por quejarse infantilmente Mimori.

.

.

.

* * *

 **saquen el violín para Mimorin xD**

 **nos leemos, pero eso depende de ustedes :3**


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Cuando surgió el amor?

**buenas sexys lectores, pues primero que nada muchas gracias por la atención que recibió este fic, honestamente no espere tanta gente porque bueno, es un SoraPile y eso no le atrae casi a nadie, pero no tienen idea de cuan feliz me han hecho con aceptar este fic, y espero seguir teniendo el mismo apoyo para continuar con el :D**

 **en fin sin mas los dejo que disfruten de el y yo me retiro que mañana les actualizo Wild Stars también.**

 **Nota: el fragmento de la canción que canta Pile es de "you is all" su primer canción con la cual debuto en 2007, en lo personal no es muy buena pero me gusta xD**

* * *

Eh convivo con ella un poco más, aprendí algunas cosas sobre ella incluso, como que su color favorito es el rosa, o que le gusta mucho Hawaii y que es una Konketsu (mestiza) tal vez por ello es tan linda, y sobre todo torpe... ah~ pero es linda incluso cuando se tropieza con sus propias palabras y no sabe qué hacer dando vueltas en su entorno y mirando con duda a su alrededor, aprovechamos eso para burlarnos y molestarla, en especial Shika, Emi y Kussun.

A pesar de eso aún nos falta mucho para lograr convivir lo suficiente. ¿Porque esa sonrisa sigue hipnotizándome? Sigo tanto tiempo pensando en ello y por más que lo hago no puedo llegar a una conclusión.

El día de hoy estamos teniendo una práctica se viene próximo nuestro primer live y estoy muy emocionada, supongo que las demás también lo están, pues el empeño en ello es muy arduo.

.

-¡Soraaaa!-la voz de Mimo-chan llegó hasta mí y la mencionada se abrazó a mí recargándome su peso encima.

-ah, Mimo-chan ¿qué pasa?- Preguntaba algo dudosa, aunque Conociéndola suponía que sería alguna ridiculez.

Ella solo me miró con ojos llorosos y me sorprendí, podía ver que fuese lo que fuese, era algo serio.

-estoy en mi límite. ... Si no logro acoplarme a la coreografía de la animación. ... Voy a renunciar- me dijo aquello con lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

-¡No digas eso idiota!- le dije abrazándola, su cara de verdad me había preocupado.

-Yo de verdad me e esforzado... Pero ¡me duele todo! Sora... quiero morir- se quejaba de nueva cuenta.

Ah~ ella lleva así desde que la práctica se intensificó, la entiendo a mí también me duele todo y la coreografía es muy difícil, la mayoría estamos casi muertas como...

-¡Nan-chan revive!- dijo Shika-chan sacudiendo a Nanjou que estaba sentada en una silla c la cabeza hacia atrás, podría haber jurado ver su alma salir de su boca.

Mientras otras están tan frescas y como si nada...

-Emitsun ¿Lo hice bien?- Preguntaba Kussun a la líder.

-¡te quedo magnífico ese paso!-halagaba Emi a Kussun.

-¡Bien! Pile-chan hagámoslo de nuevo- animaba Kussun a la Konketsu y yo solo la observaba con ironía.

-Bien, te reto a seguirme el ritmo- dijo retadora ella.

¿Qué diablos comen esas mujeres? Casi todas estamos cansadas y Nanjou está por morir y ellas siguen bailando y brincando y... Sus pantalones cortos son muy lindos...

Espera... me desvíe demasiado feo... Pero es inevitable...

-Hey cierra la boca o vas a inundar el lugar- me dijo mirándome irónica Mimo-chan haciéndome reaccionar.

-eh ¿por qué?- pregunté algo dudosa a ella y su ironía aumento.

-estas fingiendo que no te atrape mirando las musculosas piernas de Eri-chan- me dijo con una mirada pícara alzando una ceja.

Yo no tarde en exaltarme y sentir como el rubor en mis mejillas subía ferozmente.

-¡Yo no le miraba nada a Eri-chan. ... No espera ¡a Pile!- dije aquello en voz alta y las demás se giraron para vernos a excepción de Nanjou que seguía moribunda en la silla.

-¿Quieres dejar de gritar? Yoshinon y Rippy no están bien- me decía Shika y yo solo pude avergonzarme más.

-L..lo siento...- Dije cohibiéndome poco y ellas volvieron a lo suyo.

-Mimo idiota, todo por tu culpa- le dije a mi amiga que aún estaba abrazada a mí.

-No es mi culpa que tus ojos lujuriosos miren sus piernas- me dijo esta ves burlona, como si su frustración de hace un momento se hubiera esfumado.

Solo desvíe la mirada de ella y puse mala cara.

-Claro que no...- aquello lo susurre y por fin Mimo me soltó y riendo se sentó a mis espaldas en el piso.

Yo solo me quede desviando la mirada y por un breve momento mire de reojo a donde estaban esas tres enérgicas chicas y mire con cuidado a la que traía los pantalones cortos, curiosamente, nuestras miradas se encontraron, yo me quedé helada por un par de segundos antes de que ella me sonriera y el rubor volviera a mi rostro desviando la mirada rápidamente.

-¡Diablos es tan linda!...- pensé fingiendo volver a mis actividades ignorando aquella sonrisa.

.

.

.

La práctica terminaba con intenciones de dejarnos adoloridos los músculos durante 3 días en los teníamos que continuar practicando era horrible.

-Hey Nan-chan, anímate mañana sólo ensayamos las voces, además no fue tan difícil- decía Kussun a la mayor de todas nosotras y solo escuche a la pequeña Nanjou dejar salir un bufido nada femenino.

-Kussun es demasiado enérgica, yo siempre fui un fiasco en los deportes ¡si se pudiera hubiera reprobado la clase de física corporal!- se quejaba Nanjou.

-oh vamos dudo que dieras tanto asco en los deportes- le decía de manera burlona y ella me miró con mala cara.

-¿Enserio? En los equipos siempre me escogían al último porque era lenta- se quejaba de nuevo.

-Pues todos aquellos que te despreciaron ahora de caerían tenerte primero, eres linda y tu voz es hermosa- decía aquello con orgullo Kusuda-san y pude notar vergüenza en las mejillas sonrosadas de Nanjo-san.

-oh eso me recuerda que Mimo-chan era popular en la escuela media- decía yo con una pícara sonrisa.

-oh vamos detente!- exclamo mi amiga avergonzada también.

-¿Enserio? Vaya quien lo diría, con lo rara que es- decía Ucchi a Mimo.

-Si, todos los botones de su suéter fueron regalados ¿verdad Mimo-chan?- seguía molestándola.

-¿es obvio no? Mimorin es muy linda después de todo y tiene una gran voz, no es de faltar que fuera popular entre los chicos- esta vez hablo Pile y de nuevo... Ahí estaba la molestia de que hablara de Mimo-chan. ...

-Pile... Eres tan... Ah! No deberías decir cosas vergonzosas como esas en público- esta vez hablo Rippy.

-Bueno, al menos eso es lo que yo creo- término por decir con una tenue sonrisa y me dieron ganas de gritarle a Mimo ¿porqué de nuevo se lleva su atención?

-Soramaru también es actualmente popular, todos en el estudio se ríen de sus bromas- decía Shika-chan.

-Bueno las tonteras de Emitsun son contagiosas- respondía mirando al frente tratando de cambiar de tema sobre Suzuko.

-¡Oye! Al menos me divierto y me lo tomo Enserio cuando es necesario- respondía Emi-chan con una infantil exprecion.

-¡Tienes razón, tu voz también es fabulosa!- exclamo Pile con más energía abrazándose a Emitsun, era esos momentos en los que desea va ser ella.

-Pile-chan también tiene una gran voz- devolvía el cumplido Emitsun.

La voz de Pile... aún recuerdo la primera vez que la oí. ...

.

 **~Flash Back~**

.

-chicas necesito que pasen a hacer su grabación una por una, la pista será dividida y editada para hacer mejor la sincronía posteriormente, de cómo resulte la venta del primer álbum se venderán también las versiones por separado de cada personaje- explicaba uno de los hombres que atendía l set de grabación.

-¿Quién pasa primero?- pregunto Emitsun mirándonos dudosa y evidentemente entusiasmada.

-Tu, eres la líder después de todo- dijo Nanjou a Emitsun y esta asintió aún más enérgica.

-Bien... aquí voy- dijo decidida y entro a la cabina de grabación.

La pista no tardó en empezar y la música sonaba magnífica, pero... Esperen... ¿Dijeron que cantaremos por separado... ¡Yo no sé cantar! ! ¿Cómo pude dejar pasar algo tan importante?... no quiero que me saquen del proyecto por eso, quiero decir estas chicas son raras pero agradables...

-perfecto, Nitta-san por favor dé lugar a la siguiente- Pedía el encargado y Emitsun salió con una sonrisa tan brillante que pudo cegar a cualquiera.

-¿Cómo lo hice?- pregunto entusiasmada.

-¡fantástico Emitsun! Me haces sentir orgullosa- felicito primeramente Ucchi a la líder.

-por favor pase la siguiente- volvía a pedir el encargado.

-Nanjo-san debería hacerlo, anda- dijo Kusuda-san dando un ligero empujón a Nanjou que se ruborizó.

-¿Tan pronto?...Bi. ..Bien deséenme suerte- dijo ella nerviosa.

-No la necesitas- dijo aquello Kusuda-san a la mayor sonriéndole y guiando un ojo a lo que Nanjou sólo asintió ruborizada y entro a la cabina.

Ella comenzó a cantar y entonaba perfectamente con la melodía, Su voz... es magnífica, ¡Y la mía podría hacer llorar a los niños! Tengo que hacer algo o quedare muy mal parada.

Una a una iban pasando al set de grabación, todas hasta ahora tenían un voz magnífica, una voz que haría a los fans recordarlas.

Solo faltábamos Shika, Pile y Yo de pasar y estaba comenzando a sudar de los nervios que me carcomida por dentro.

-Buen trabajo Uchida-san- elogio Mimo a la chica.

-¡Ucchi es fabulosa!- exclamo esta vez Emitsun haciendo sonreír a la mencionada.

-No es nada- eso contestó tras una risita. ¿Que no es nada dice? ¡Si lo es y mucho!

Oh no... me toca a mí... voy a morir, no podre con esto, es demasiado... Perdón Nico-chan te defraude...

-hasta aquí termina la cesión, mañana tendremos que volver a la misma hora para continuar, por favor pasen con la directora para nuevas instrucciones y se puedan retirar a casa- indicó el chico, eso fue tan hermoso de escuchar... ah~

Cómo si aquellas palabras fueran la salvación de la humanidad me pude tranquilizar, pero la preocupación seguía ahí, mañana igual tendría que hacerlo. Necesito ayuda.

.

Después de mi casi infarto de nervios, fuimos con la directora de la agencia que nos indicó que comenzaríamos con dos canciones más para incluir al álbum y eso solo logró preocuparme más todavía.

Salimos de aquella oficina y algunas de las chicas se fueron a dar un paseo antes de volver a casa otras sólo se despidieron y se fueron, yo por mi parte le dije a Mimo-chan que me quedaría aquí para atender un asunto y ella se retiró también dejándome sola.

¿Cuál era mi asunto pendiente? Ir al salón de práctica para intentar hacer algo con mi voz antes de mañana, estaba segura que si le pedía ayuda a alguno de los encargados de las voces podría mejorar aunque sea un poco, pero para mí desdicha no encontré a alguien disponible todos estaban ocupados en lo suyo...

Con frustración me quede sentada fuera de la agencia sobre la banqueta con frustración, solo veía a la gente pasar y algunos mirarme extraño.

-Mira mamá una vagabunda-

-no señales a la gente Toru-

Maldita boca de los niños pequeños... solo logró sentirme peor.

-¿Sora, que haces ahí?- aquella voz me hizo sobresaltarme y mirar de inmediato a la persona que me hablo, ahí nuestras miradas se encontraron.

-¿Pile?...nada, solo estoy pensando, más bien ¿qué haces tú aquí? - le respondí, no quería que ella supiera lo que me pasa después de todo era la persona con la que menos hablaba en el grupo.

-Fui a comprar algo antes de volver a casa, la agencia me queda de paso- me dijo y después continuo-¿puedo pensar contigo?-sin preguntar sólo se sentó a mi lado sonriéndome, yo solo me incomode ligeramente ante su acción tan confiada.

-Si, aunque no es nada- respondí con normalidad.

-No pareces sentirte bien, desde que pasamos a la sala de grabación hace dos horas ¿Tienes algún problema con los ensayos?- me pregunto dando justo en el clavo, rayos! ¿Cómo lo supo, tan obvia soy?

Solo me quede callada un breve momento antes de animarme a mirarla.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Que tengo problemas con eso- le pregunte algo curioso y ella solo suspiro mirando hacia el nublado cielo.

-esa exprecion en tu rostro, era la misma que yo hacía cuando tenía que cantar frente a otras personas, pero en aquel concurso en el que participe, encontré a alguien que supo darme ánimos y logre salir ganadora, pienso que si puedo devolver el favor a alguien más que lo necesite sería fantástico- término por decir y yo solo pensé un momento.

Tal vez ella era lo que necesitaba para poder hacer algo, aun no estoy segura de ello pero, de ella a un desconocido, la prefiero mil veces.

-¿Puedes ayudarme con el canto? Honestamente soy terrible en ello y no sé a quién recurrir- termine por admitir y ella solo se puso paso de pie.

-Claro que puedo, así que quita esa cara de pocos amigos y ven conmigo- me dijo animada y comenzó a adentrarse de nueva cuenta a la agencia.

-¿a la agencia? No podemos quedarnos ahí, falta poco para que cierren las oficinas y todos se vayan- le dije poniéndome de pie y mirándola confundida.

-No está mal si nadie mira- me dijo con voz juguetona y comenzó a caminar en el interior de la agencia.

Rayos esta chica nos va a meter a ambas en un lío, pero... Por alguna extraña razón es una idea excitante...

.

¿Cómo lo hicimos? No lo sé, solo sé que estamos en el cuarto de grabación en el tercer piso que ya está vacío de trabajadores y staff

-Bien Sora, el cantar tiene su chiste, en primer lugar necesitas dejar de forzar tu garganta para que la fuerza y tono de tu voz salga del diafragma ¿Puedes hacerlo?- me pregunto mientras terminaba de quitarse su suéter.

-Si eso se hacerlo, la cosa es que no soy capaz de mantener un tono de esa manera- respondí mirándola aún con duda.

\- bien, entonces muéstrame- me pidió Pile y solo respire hondo antes de animarme a hacerlo.

Justo antes de que logrará hacer algún sonido se escucharon voces aproximarse y ambas nos sobre saltamos.

-ven rápido- me dijo Pile dirigiéndose a uno de los escritorios y rápido la seguí.

-Oye, no cabemos ahí- le dije nerviosa, las voces se escuchaban ya al pie de la puerta y solo sentí como ella tiro de la muñeca de mi mano haciéndome entrar a la fuerza a su concurrido escondite también. Entonces, la puerta se abrió.

-Mañana es el penúltimo ensayo de grabación de ese grupo-

-Si e oído que la dirigente es algo estricta, esperemos y no termine retirando a nadie ese a vez-

-Si, eso es espero también-

Las voces de hombres salieron del cuarto, parece que solo habían ido a dejar unas cajas ahí por lo que me pude tranquilizar un poco más... aunque...siento muy cálido debajo de mí.

-Y..ya se fueron. ... hazte a un lado Sora... pesas y no respiro bien...- la voz susurrante y quejumbrosa de Pile me hizo caer en cuenta que le caí encima y digamos que a pesar de que ella es mayor, yo soy más grande en tamaño.

-¡Lo siento!- dije rápidamente tratando de quitarme de encima pero al levantarme estrepitosa termine golpeando me la cabeza en la tabla del escritorio. -Ah... demonios- maldije tras el golpe y ella solo se me quedo mirando con curiosidad y yo la miraba avergonzada de mi torpeza.

Mis ojos marrones obscuro se posaron sobre los claros de ella, mirándonos un par de segundos, después a la par un par de risas salieron de boca de ambas ante lo ocurrido.

Cuando por fin pudimos salir de ahí, ambas volvimos a lo mismo, ella tenía un buen tono de voz, lo note al afinar juntas, ahora estaba ansiosa de escucharla cantando.

-Muy bien, lo has hecho espléndido, ¿te parece si lo intentas?- me pregunto Pile y yo solo asentí, por alguna razón ella lograba darme seguridad.

Comencé a cantar y ella escuchaba atenta, su exprecion dudosa me hizo sentirme nerviosa de nuevo.

-Espera un momento, creo que ya encontré el fallo en tu voz- me dijo haciéndome detener de golpe.

-¿Enserio? ¿Cuál es? Pregunté sorprendida y ella solo camino hasta mi sin decir nada.

Pile llegó hasta mi lado y sin previo aviso tomó mi mano parándose justo a mi lado, aquello me desconcertó e incómodo, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando ella, comenzó a cantar...

 _Jutare de suzuyo sora_

 _Gitaro suki kiate yuku_

 _Oshi moto e_

 _Korekara donna iione_

 _Kawaru no kana, watashi dake mitsu ne te yo_

 _Kokoro ima wo kiru watashi wa_

 _Itsu mo tezaku yo sora..._

Su voz se quedó en el aire dando un armonioso sonido que mis oídos degustaron con satisfacción, eso acompañado de la confianza que su mano sujetando la mía me dio.

-...creo que olvide la letra. ...- Dijo aquello y solo se rasco la cabeza sonriéndome.

En respuesta sólo di un ligero apretón a su mano y la mire con una mirada indescriptible, no sabía lo que mis ojos pudieron haber expresado en ese momento, sólo se que ella también se mantuvo así...

-Pile... tu voz es...- trate de decir pero la puerta se abrió sin previo aviso dejando ver a un uniformado con una linterna alumbrar.

-Oh, ustedes dos ¿qué hacen aquí? Todos ya se fueron- era uno de los guardias nocturnos, que nos miraba a ambas sorprendido y algo molesto.

-ah... no...Nosotras solo estábamos ensayando- dije aquello nerviosa y no se día de la exprecion asustada de Pile.

-Salgan ahora mismo de aquí antes de que las reporte- nos advirtió y después de una reverencia en forma de día culpa, salimos lo más apresuradas de ahí.

-Eso estuvo cerca- ella dijo una vez fuera de la agencia.

-Demasiado, casi se me sale el alma- respondí riendo levemente a lo que Pile me acompañó también.

-Pero, valió la pena- dijo sonriéndome.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté curiosa a su comentario.

-Fue muy divertido verte fruncir de miedo esos bonitos labios que tienes- fue su comentario que me hizo ruborizar hasta la punta de las orejas.

-¡Tú! No deberías hacer ese tipo de comentarios o las personas pueden oírte- le dije ocultando mi vergüenza y ella de nuevo río.

-Lo siento, pero igual... Fue muy divertido- término diciendo y ambas continuamos caminando en dirección a nuestro hogar.

.

Al día siguiente todas volvimos a reunirnos en el estudio a la hora indicada por la directora y continuamos con la grabación de las voces para aquel nuevo álbum.

-Tokui-san pase por favor- Pidió el chico encargado del estudio y con completa determinación camine al interior.

-¡Tu puedes Soramaru! Mamá Suzuko Estuvo velando por ti toda la noche- escuche el comentario de Mimo y solo me causó gracia.

Sin decir nada entre al set y la pista rápido se hizo sonar rápidamente, solo respire hondo y la mire, a esa chica que me apoyo cuando no me lo espere.

Pile sólo me guiño un ojo y alzó su pulgar en forma de afirmación, yo le sonreí y me emprendí a cantar.

La sensación fue inexplicable, mi voz n salió del todo perfecta pero se apreció el esfuerzo en ella y que era para ello, me sentí como en las nubes...

-Bien hecho, Tokui-san ¿quién es la última?- pregunto el chico y Pile sólo se acercó.

-Yo, estoy lista- Fueron sus seguras palabras y paso al interior del set.

Uno de los mejores recuerdos que puedo tener en Love live es ese, el momento en que alguien quien nunca espere me tendió la mano, pero más que ello, es ese momento donde su mano sujeto la mía trasmitiendo me su confianza y permitiendo me escuchar su bella voz.

.

.

.

~Fin del Flash Back ~

.

Tal vez no me había dado cuenta hasta entonces, pero creo que ese momento fue el que me hizo caer ante ella, no sólo sus encantos, no sólo su sonrisa, tampoco su físico, esa persona tan linda que es ella es lo que me hizo verla, como lo hago ahora...

-Pile-chan siempre fue a escuelas para chicas ¿No? Estoy segura que Muchas te admiraban- decía Kussun a Pile y ella solo sonrió.

-No lo sé, solo sé que cantar con mis ex compañeras me hacía muy feliz, y ahora que puedo hacerlo con ustedes, muy pronto sobre un escenario, me hace recordarlo, aunque no sea tan buena- dijo aquello con modestia.

-Pile... tu voz es...-

-Pile es demasiado modesta, todas Lo sabemos muy bien- dije aquello sin cruzar mirada con alguna de ellas, recordé que en aquella noche no pude terminar de decirle lo que pensaba sobre su voz. -Pile... tu voz es... hermosa, a todas nos gusta- terminaba de decir mientras la miraba rápidamente, podía ver como sus ojos brillaban ante mi comentario con gran lucidad... ah~

-Hey, dejen de mirarse así, yo estoy en medio- se quejó rápidamente Nanjou sacándonos de nuestra pelea de miradas.

-Si que sabes asir ruinas momentos Yoshinon, Kussun dale algo de amor a esta zopenca- dijo Shika burlándose de nosotras.

-Cómo ordene comandante Shikako- contestó Kussun haciendo un saludo militar y se abrazó a Nanjou que rápido se ruborizó.

-Dale mucho amor, le hace falta y le faltara mucho más para mañana con la práctica- decía yo burlando me también de Nanjou y esta solo refuto.

-ah ustedes dos sólo saben molestar- nos decía refiriéndose a Shika y a mí.

-¿Y porque no te quejas de Kussun que parece chinche pegada a ti- esta vez dijo Emitsun uniéndose a la burla.

-Porque Nan-chan me ama- decía Kussun uniéndose también y ruborizando aún más a la mayor.

-Eso se nota, es a la única que le recibe los abrazos- hablo también Pile con mirada pícara a su amiga.

-¡Esperen! No empiecen el bullying sin mí- se agregó Ucchi y Rippy a molestar a esa pareja acarameladas.

-Ustedes idiotas... ¡deberían aparecer a respetar a sus mayores!- decía Nanjou más que molesta, avergonzada.

-Hey esas palabras son de mucho peso para ti pequeña Nanjou- decía Mimo a la vocalista de FripSide.

-si esas son palabras para mayores...-

-¿Mayores?-

-...si, mayores de 1,60-

-! Shikako!-

.

.

.

* * *

 **lamento si no fue muy alto... digo largo jaja *es culpa de Nan-chan* pero prefiero hacer este fic así xD espero que les haya gustado y me retiro (*-*)7**


	3. Chapter 3 primer live y algo mas

**buenas tardes/Noches sexys lectores, aquí les hago entrega del nuevo cap que espero y disfruten... soy yo o ¿están apareciendo cada vez mas fics SoraPile? no se pero la idea me fascina, todos los SoraPile que han subido los e leído...(*hasta ese Lemmon que no e sido capas de leer sin morir de vergüenza y sobre carga de sabrosura*)... y los futuros SoraPile los leeré también 7u7 porque es una pareja muy anormal y me encanta *-* en fin que disfruten y nos leemos proximamente... adivinen con que? 7u7 !Con íntimos secretos! OH SHI! en fin me despido y que estén bien.**

 **Recuerden que este fic cuenta con algunos datos verídicos de las seiyuus y momentos por ahí que realmente pasaron :3**

* * *

Hoy no era un día cualquiera, hoy era un día especial, tal vez uno de los mejores que pudiera tener Hasta ahora... el gran día del primer live estaba ya presente y tras una dolorosa e intensiva práctica, por fin estábamos todas listas, a decir verdad todo fue maravilloso una vez que nos acostumbramos a todo el ejercicio y el cantar a la vez.

Me siento nerviosa pero a la vez muy emocionada, mi cuerpo vibra.

Hasta ayer estuve practicando mi voz como Mimo-chan y Pile me lo dijeron y e mejorado mucho, el miedo se fue y todo gracias a esas dos tontas que me hacen irritan con su sobre confianza;

Pero todo estará bien, para este primer live, Pile-chan me pertenece más en escenario lo cual me alegra mucho.

-Muy bien chicas, hoy las necesito temprano en el área del staff para preparar sus vestuarios y maquillaje-

Esas fueron las palabras de la jefa ayer, y hoy estamos, como ella lo pidió, preparándonos para todo.

Estaba sentada frente a un gran espejo, ahí uno de los maquillistas del staff me hacía lo necesario para salir al escenario, a mis costados escuchaba la voz de Shika-chan y de Nanjou conversando, según yo, también estaban siendo maquilladas y peinadas.

-Estoy un poco nerviosa- escuche decir eso a Nanjou.

-Todo te pone nerviosa, pero esta vez te entiendo... primera vez en un escenario... eso es maravilloso- decía Shika a la mayor de nosotras que solo suspiro.

-¿Cómo te sientes hoy Soramaru?- por fin una de esas dos me hablaba, más específicamente Shika-chan.

-Un poco ansiosa, pero bien- contestaba a Shika que acababa de terminar de ser peinada.

-¿Porque te mueres por cantar en BiBi? ...- decía esta vez Nanjou con tono pícaro.

Me quede callada unos segundos ¿acaso soy tan obvia? No... Solo debo fingir que no sé de qué me hablan y listo... no es como si ellas debieran saber que me muero por entrar al escenario junto a Pile, ¡Nadie debe saberlo! Si alguien lo sabe moriré de vergüenza.

-¡Por supuesto...hemos trabajado muy duro... sí, eso!- de manera un poco avergonzada decía aquello para librarme pero solo me gane la mirada intensa de Nanjou y Shika-chan.

-... Siento como si... Ocultaras algo- decía Nanjou y solo pude inquietarme interiormente, vamos Sora... no te pongas nerviosa, no te dejes intimida por la alta y la pequeña...

-¿Porque tendría algo que ocultar? Solo muero por salir al escenario ¿Ustedes no?- una vez más trataba de excusarme.

Justo en ese momento terminaba de ser maquillada y al abrir mis ojos la mirada de esas dos me miraba con picardía y con una sonrisa insinuativa en sus rostros. No pueden enterarse de nada... no aún...

-¿Qué, porque me miran así? - pregunté a ambas que solo se mantuvieron mirándome hasta que los maquillistas se retiraron para molestarme.

-No es que te hagamos estado observando mucho pero...- hablaba primero Nanjou.

-...te hemos visto comerte con la mirada a Pile-chan en algunas ocasiones...la miras lo suficiente como para pensar que...- hablaba entre cortada Shika-chan

-...ella te gusta. ..- terminaba con la incógnita Nanjou manteniendo esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

-¡No me gusta esa tonta!- me levante de golpe negándolo todo y tomando por sorpresa s esas dos entrometidas que solo me miraron con sorpresa.

-Ella es torpe, cursi y todo lo que puede irritar a alguien ¡así que no vuelvan a decir eso!- exclame aún ruborizada y respirando agitada.

Nanjou miro a Shika y viceversa con cierto asombro y duda, quería convencerlas, yo misma me sentía horrible por dentro tras haber dicho eso...pero... tengo miedo... no quiero que los demás hablen... no quiero arruinar el proyecto, no quiero ser señalada... Pero más aún... No quiero que señalen a Pile...

-Eres cruel...- aquella voz se escuchó a espalda de nosotras y me tense.

Todas nos giramos para encontrarnos con Kussun que no parecía muy feliz con lo que recientemente había dicho, de hecho parecía molesta y con ganas de golpearme en la cabeza.

-Kussun...- fue lo único que pude decir antes de que su mirada se volviera más intensa.

-¿sabes cuán emocionada a estado Pile de salir al escenario? Se muere por participar con todas... en especial con Nan-chan ...¡Contigo!- me decía Kussun manteniendo esa expresión molesta en su rostro.

-Kussun... yo no... yo no me refiero a eso... es culpa de esas dos que solo están molestando y diciendo cosas que no... Me estrese un poco... lo lamento- decía aquello con una honesta disculpa a Kussun que no parecía cambiar esa expresión molesta... bueno la entiendo después de todo estaba hablando de una de sus mejores amigas en el grupo..

-Kussun... Sora-chan sólo se irritó porque la molestábamos ella realmente no piensa así de Pile-chan, así que es nuestra culpa ¿nos perdonas?- se acercaba Nanjou a Kussun con una sonrisa y la última sólo pareció relajar su expresión tras las palabras de la mayor.

-Bueno... si es Nan-chan quien me lo pide...- terminaba por ceder Kussun..."Te odio Nanjou" pensé ante la fácil manera de convencer a Kussun.

-Umm...Gra. .gracias Kussun...¿Estas lista?- Preguntaba Nanjou con un repentino tono tímido a la más joven que no paraba de sonreír le.

Solo las mire un breve momento, esas dos últimamente están con ese ambiente rodeándolas. ... es como si un aura de lirios y rosa las rodeará.

-Que gay...- susurre mirando las aún con una extraña sensación de irritación.

-soy tu conciencia y te digo que estas celosa de esas dos...- escuche aunque Susurro que me causó un escalofrío y rápido mire a la idiota voz de "mi conciencia"

-Shikako...¿Quieres dejarme tranquila?- respondí algo irritada.

-Amargada... Vamos no es tan malo lo que sientes... después de todo un sentimiento positivo siempre es hermoso- terminaba por decirme caminando frente a mí, esas palabras me animaron un poco.

-Shika-chan... ¿De verdad crees eso?- pregunté a la modelo gravure que solo me sonrió ampliamente.

-¡Por supuesto! No lo dudes nunca Soramaru- término por decirme, yo aún me mantenía algo Tímida.

Si un día tuviera el valor suficiente, no es que no quiera darme cuenta de las cosas, sé que me gusta, sé que mi mirada se posa en ella cuando nadie más nos mira.

Pero, tampoco puedo ser egoísta, debo de pensar también en ella ¿Qué pasa si no le interesó? ¿Qué pasa si ya hay alguien en su corazón? ...Debe ser un hombre afortunado... Hey Pile ¿Pensaras en mi tanto como yo pienso en ti cada día?

-Nan-chan, acabo de ver tu ropa interior...-

-¡Kussun!-

-¡Ustedes dos idiotas dejen de jugar, estamos a minutos de salir al escenario!- les grite a esas dos que hacían cosas indebidas mientras yo inocentemente seguía ahí pensando... ¿Tengo mala suerte o malas amigas?

.

.

.

Todas estábamos listas, nuestros uniformes morado con negro a se veían fabulosos e impecables, cada una con su propio toque, y Pile... se ve hermosa como siempre... ¡No Sora mala! Concéntrate en el concierto... esto es especial, cumpliremos nuestro sueño juntas... eso lo sé.

-Muy bien muchachas es hora de dar frutos, así que sigan a los compañeros del staff, las encaminaran al lado del escenario por donde saldrán, ¿están listas para cantar?-

-Estoy lista para mojar los pantalones...- aquello lo dijo Rippy que se encontraba bastante nerviosa.

-Tranquila Rippy, todo estará bien, tu voz es muy linda, confía en ello- respondió amablemente Shika-chan a su compañera y amiga que no pudo calmarse todavía.

-¿Alguien más tiene miedo?- pregunto Emitsun a todas nosotras y solo nos miramos unas a otras.

-yo estoy que ardo por dentro... no dejen que me entusiasme tanto- esto lo dijo Pile removiéndose inquieta e infantilmente en su lugar como normalmente lo hacía. .. se veía adorable.

-No te prometemos nada, pero a cambio enloqueceremos juntas- agregó Ucchi posando su mano sobre la de Pile y está también le dio un apretón.

-muy bien chicas, llego la hora, brillos tanto como podamos- finalizo Emitsun y el escenario, enseguida fue abierto tras la brava voz de los espectadores... hoy es el gran día.

.

Todo marchó bien, la gente estaba muy animada, todos gritaban y seguían las canciones de la manera correcta, al igual que nosotras que nos Esmeramos mucho en ello, estaba tan emocionada, mi voz salía bien, todo gracias a la entusiasta chica que nunca espere me apoyará. ...a la coreana que quiero tanto...

En ese par de horas hubo de todo, desde los sínicos besos indirectos que Ucchi le robó a Emitsun y Mimo-chan, hasta el lucir nuestros trajes y mostrar los ensayos en pantalla, nos quedaba poco tiempo y ya era hora del momento que más había esperado... la canción especial de Pile. .. Aishiteru Banzai, donde su hermosa voz sonaría sola por primera vez...

-Sora, Muévete hay que cambiarnos- esto me lo dijo Mimorin empujándome hasta los camerinos y una vez dentro se fue a cambiar, cosa que hacían las demás también.

-Todo esta marchando de maravilla ¿verdad?- Su voz... su angelical voz sonó a mis espaldas.

Al girarme ella estaba ahí de pie mirándome y dedicándome esa gran y bella sonrisa que tanto me fascina.

-...Si... me siento genial,...¿Ya estas menos eufórica? - le preguntaba yo a ella y solo rió.

-Lo estoy, pero debo controlarme si no puedo fallar- eran sus palabras y caminaba en dirección a su casilla de cambio donde estaba su siguiente vestimenta. -Espera me un poco, cuando termines de cambiarte, quiero darte algo- término de decir con una ligera voz traviesa haciendo que mi corazón diera un ligero brinquito. ... ¿¡cómo es posible que haga eso con tanta normalidad!?

Tratando de no desmayarme de la emoción, corrí a mi lugar para cambiarme, pude escuchar a las demás salir de los camerinos pero eso no importaba sólo estaba concentrada en una sola cosa...¿¡Qué sorpresa quiere darme Pile!? Muero de ansiedad...

-¡Estoy lista!- salí de mi casilla y me encontré con una escénica un tanto incómoda.

-Espera... aun no podemos perder el tiempo, necesitamos salí- decía Rippy quien estaba siendo abrazada de la manera más... "cercana" a Shikako que insistía en tomarse una foto con ella.

-Vamos si no coperas voy a besarte- amenazó con voz juguetona y solo note como Rippy se ruborizó y sonrió con ciertos nervios a la cámara del celular de Shika-chan... ¿Cómo es que no notan mi presencia?

-Oigan... Ustedes dejen de hacer eso o alguien las va a escuchar- les advertía y ambas me miraron con sorpresa.

-Soramaru... ¿Estabas aquí? - pregunto la mayor y yo solo frunció el ceño.

-¡Por supuesto que estaba aquí grandísima...!- trate de insultarle pero solo guarde silencio y recobre la compostura, después de todo Pile seguía en su vestidor también.

-Sólo nos damos algo de amor y somos honestas. ... no Cómo otras- Fueron las palabras de Shika que me daba leves codazos.

-¡Yo no tengo nada que ocultar!- dije con voz elevada y enseguida me cubrí la boca... rayos! Pile sigue aquí.

-en fin, tenemos que irnos, pero espera a Pile-chan- decía Rippy ignorando nuestra posible pelea entre Shika y yo.

-ah... bien... aun esperare un poco así que esperen también- me resignaba a contestar sólo eso con cansancio ya, de verdad que esas chicas sólo saben molestar.

-No vayas ah entrar a la casilla de Pile e intentes violarla... te recuerdo que tiene la suficiente fuerza en las piernas para partirte en dos...- de nuevo molestaba Shikako.

-... Idiota, te odio- Fueron mis únicas palabras antes de que ambas se retiren.

Son unas idiotas, todas... yo intento mantenerme al margen, convivir con todas para no ser tan obvia, pero, Ninguna coopera!

Rippy y Shika-chan son inseparables y aunque me llevo bien con ambas suelo estar de lado, tan solo miren el momento de hace poco.

Con Nanjou-san y Kussun es igual!... es con quienes más me siento ignorada, separadas están bien, pero juntas se quedan en su mundo gay e ignoran a todas, Ucchi y Emitsun me incluyen... Pero son tan espontáneas que un momento las veo y de la nada ya no están.

Mi última esperanza es Mimo-chan. ..Pero para mí mala suerte, o desaparece con Emitsun y Ucchi... o Está con Pile...

!¿Porque odio tanto verlas juntas?! Quiero decir, Mimo-chan siempre se lleva su atención. Encima de todo No tenemos oportunidades de hablar o convivir, ella siempre está ocupada o tonteando con cualquiera...

...menos conmigo.

Aun cuando ella intenta acercarse a mí, y pensar que seguro cuando me hable y me sonría. ... mi rostro se tornará Rojo frente a todos... Prefiero alejarme antes de que intente algo.

¿Pensara que la odio? A veces lo creo, su forma de actuar me lo dice, pero... yo... Nunca podría odiarla, simplemente es imposible.

Aun así, sigue siendo frustrante, esas dos se prefieren mutuamente... y yo quedó como la quinta rueda en el grupo...

Tonta Pile...siempre tocando a Kussun y a Emitsun... Siempre pretendiendo que no le importa que la aleje de mi...

-Sora, ¿qué haces? tenemos que salir al escenario rápido- aquella voz me sobresalto rápidamente y me hizo sentir extraño el estómago.

-Lo siento, ya voy- Fue mi única respuesta al girarme y verla ahí parada... sonriéndome, su falda roja en conjunto de esa bonita camisa negra la hacía ver bella... bueno... a ella todo le queda bien.

Camine desviando la mirada de la suya, como siempre evitando verla directamente, después de todo mi mente se ponía a divagar al verla así.

-Espera- me detuvo sujetando mi hombro y acercándose a mí.

Sus manos hacían algo en mi camisa negra que no lograba ver bien debido a lo cerca que estaba, fue cuando mis nervios estaban al 100%, su perfume. ...su olor corporal y ese pequeño toque infantil en su rostro... me hacían derrumbar me internamente de la emoción y nervios, entonces, para suerte mia, ella se separó y me volvió a sonreír amplía mente.

No entendí que había hecho, hasta que mire mi propia camisa negra.

-¿qué es esto?- Preguntaba yo tratando de ver lo que había hecho en mi ropa con más claridad.

-Es un Pin de Maki... Pensé que sería buena idea- eran sus palabras alegres que me dedicaba... Así que esta era la sorpresa...

Ahí vi un Pin con el rostro de Maki, y más arriba por mi hombro, el pin con el rostro de Nico que yo misma había puesto.

-¿Alguien más tiene dos pines tan comprometedores en su ropa?- Preguntaba algo incrédula y a la vez tratando de contener mi felicidad interna.

-No, sólo tú. ... y yo también, guárdalo como nuestro secreto ¿sí?- Me decía señalando en su propia ropa dos pines, uno con Nico en uno de sus brazos y otro con Maki en el brazo contrario, después me guiño y salió del camerino tarareando felizmente...

No pude evitar sonreír ante el gesto, de verdad que ella es increíble... Muy increíble. ...

¿Qué más da si no me pone la atención que quiero?

Siempre que ella me entrega un momento de si, me hace feliz, aunque no sea capaz de aceptarlo la mayoría de las veces y mucho menos demostrarlo, porque soy demasiado tímida para ello.

Ahí en el escenario donde por fin nos hacíamos todas en conjunto presentes, donde todos nos aclaman, nuestras voces al conjunto... y después todos, incluyéndome, la mirábamos fascinados, cuando ella canta su parte sola en Aishiteru banzai. ...

Todos ven a una chica apasionada, una bella chica.

Yo... Ahí veo a la persona que me hace ser la chica más tímida y seria, la única que puede acelerar mi pulso así. ...

Veo a mi querida Pile...

.

.

.

-Hey chicas, este primer concierto fue increíble- nos decía Kussun sumamente animada mientras que la mayoría de nosotras morimos de cansancio.

-Kussuda-chan estas muy inquieta- dijo Rippy con una leve sonrisa a Kussun que solo río.

-Pero es que fue tan fantástico, que no puedo calmarme- contestó ella aún eufórica y con una gran sonrisa.

-Yoshinon, entretén a tu dulcecito, algunas queremos algo de silencio- dijo Shika a Nanjou que también venía con expresión cansada.

-Aina... ven aquí y abrázame hasta llegar a casa ¿Está bien?- dijo Nanjou que caminaba lento y en un intento de calmar a Kussun, para suerte de todas, funcionó.

-Se todas están cansadas, pero pensé en invitarlas a mi apartamento a cenar algo y tomar una copa de vino ¿Que opinan?- esa propuesta nos la hizo Pile y de inmediato me puse alerta a cualquier respuesta.

-Me encantaría, pero hoy mi hermano irá de visita a casa de mis padres, festejamos juntos el concierto de hoy- la primera en negarse fue Emitsun...bien una menos.

-Deje a mi gato sólo en casa, tengo que darle de comer y más tarde tengo que revisar unas canciones nuevas para FripSide... disculpa Pile-chan, te quedare mal esta vez- esta vez dijo Nanjou con cansancio y para mi mejor, otra menos.

-Perdón Pile-chan, mañana me toca llevar la cena a casa, mi madre no cocina así que es mi turno, no tendré mucho tiempo- ahora se negaba Kussun que era otra menos que interrumpiera mi intento de conversar con Pile esta noche.

-Que mal... ¿Alguna esta libre hoy?- pregunto Pile con una expresión preocupada... digan todas que no ¡Vamos!

-Shika-chan y yo iremos a dar una vuelta, podemos llegar más tarde si nos lo permites Pile-chan- decía Rippy somier do con mis expectativas de quedarme sola con Pile hoy.

-Por supuesto que sí, con gusto- contestó Pile más animada... ah...¿Porque a mí?

Oh no... ahora que lo pienso Mimo-chan no ha dicho nada... Será que... ¡No! Si ella va no poder estar nada con Pile... di que no Mimorin.

-Bueno, yo tengo libre hoy así que...- trato de decir Mimorin pero rápidamente le di un pisotón y guardo silencio, sin dudarlo me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Tu idiota entrometida... ¿No te vasto con tocarle el trasero en el Live? Déjame estar con ella solo hoy...- Fueron mis palabras... Así es, Mimo-chan es a la única a la que le tuve la confianza de decirle que me gustaba Pile-chan sin recibir tantas burlas... bueno solo poco.

-Pero... yo quiero...- me dijo con una expresión de cachorro y solo sentí como mi cabeza hervía de aguantar una posible rabieta.

-Mimo-chan tampoco puede, porque "Mikami Shiori-san y Minami Tsuda-san" la llamaron para un programa de radio de Yuru Yuri ¿Verdad Mimo-chan?- decía de la manera más enfática posible para que Mimo entendiera.

-¿Tenemos grabación de Yuru Yuri mañana también? ... Cielos.. Entonces tampoco podré acompañarte Pile-chan...- fue la respuesta de Ucchi, ¡Si! Dos pájaros de un tiro.

-¿Eh? ¿Ucchi y Su-chan no pueden venir? Es una pena... umm ¿Qué hay de ti Sora?- ¡Al fin! Me pregunta a mí... Ok... No tengo que sonar tan ansiosa.

-¿Yo? Bueno... no tengo nada mejor que hacer- respondí y solo me gane un golpe por parte de Mimo-chan.

-Se mas gentil con tus palabras idiota- me Susurro disimuladamente y solo me sobada el golpe en mi costado tratando de no hacer muecas.

-Quiero decir, que me gustaría acompañarte...- respondí de una mejor manera y la sonrisa que me dedico fue increíble... ah~

-Que bien, entonces nos vamos ya, para llegar pronto, Rippy, Kubo - chan, las espero en mi apartamento mientras Sora y yo beberemos una copa- terminaba por decir Pile.

No sé ustedes, pero a mí me encantó la manera en que dijo eso, no sonó tan seco cuando dijo mi nombre Cómo otras veces... sonó tan lindo... A solas ella y yo, por fin!

Tras caminar un poco más nos separamos, primeramente agradeciendo el esfuerzo de las demás en el Live y posteriormente cada quien tomó su camino de vuelta por otra parte, Pile y yo caminábamos entre la obscura noche, nadie decía nada, solo nos sentíamos cómodas la una al lado de la otra hasta llegar a un bonito edificio donde entramos y tomamos el ascensor.

-¿Aquí vives? Es muy bonito- le decía rompiendo con el silencio.

-Sí, me mude aquí hace poco, quería ser más independiente a mis padres, los amo pero, creo que es hora de esforzarse por cuenta propia- me respondía mientras bajamos del ascensor y caminábamos entre los pasillos hasta llegar a una puerta en especial.

-Bueno, eres alguien responsable y madura, supongo que no has tenido dificultades- Fueron mis palabras y ella solo rió.

-La verdad solo lo hice porque mi hermana a esta edad ya había salido de casa de mis padres- me contestaba ella, no sabía que tenía una hermana.

-¿Es mayor que tú?- pregunté después de todo me entro la curiosidad.

-Sí, tiene una hija, aunque no suelo verla muy a menudo por el trabajo- me contestaba, por fin entrábamos a ese apartamento, era muy bonito y se veía cómodo, con algo de espacio extra para que solo ella viviera aquí. -Siéntate y ponte cómoda ¿Te gusta el vino?- me pregunto f Dirigiéndose hacia su cocina y abriendo su refrigerador.

-Si me gusta, gracias- le respondí poniéndome cómoda en su sillón y retirando mí abrigo.

Miraba alrededor... todo este lugar olía a ella... Era mi propio y pequeño paraíso, también me tome la libertad de mirar las fotos que tenía... Desde pequeña era una cosita muy linda...

¡Cielos! Soné como una acosadora...

-Aquí tienes- hablo ella legado de nueva cuenta a la sala con una botella de vino y dos copas. -Este vino es muy bueno, quema Muchas calorías también- me decía aquello siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa en su rostro.

-fantástico, bien pues empecemos- Fueron mis únicas palabras dedicándole una tímida sonrisa.

.

El vino era muy bueno, bebí una, dos, tres y más copa de esa bebida amarga, la conversación entre Pile y yo fue tan amena, empezamos con tanta timidez la una con la otra, pero copa tras copa la conversación era más fluida y en confianza al grado de que nos reíamos muy fuerte de cualquier cosa.

-iré por otra botella...- Dijo ella con cierto tono gracioso y se levantó algo desequilibrada en dirección a la cocina.

-parece que Eriko-chan tiene problemas con la bebida- dije en broma y ella río.

-la verdad es el vino de la productora de un familiar, me regalan mucho... y no me llames Eriko, es vergonzoso- me dijo aquello tras una risita algo desalineada y volvía con otra botella nueva en las manos.

-cielos... Shika y Rippy no llegan, creo que nos han plantado- decía yo mirando mi copa vacía y luego la mesa de estar, había dos botellas más ahí completamente vacías.

-¿Que importa? Me la estoy pasando de maravilla contigo- Fueron sus palabras que de inmediato me hicieron sonrojar y aun mareada me gire para que no viera mi sonrojo.

-Muy bien Sora, aquí tienes una más- dijo sirviendo una copa más de vino para mí y dando un buen sorbo a la propia de ella.

Este momento... no sé por qué pero... me está dando ansias y deseos de decirle lo que siento... con cautelo la mire de reojo y se había sentado a mi lado, aun ebria se veía elegante y con porte al sentarse, solo se tambaleaba ligeramente...

-Umm. Pile... yo quiero decirte algo. ..- decía yo tartamudeando un poco, no escuche ruido de ella, suponiendo que estaba escuchándome y dándome pauta a continuar. -verás. ... sé que no congeniamos mucho... que a veces nos tratamos como si no existieras y yo no existiera... lamento si me alejo cuando quieres acercarte... yo simplemente soy tímida. ... pero...pe yo la verdad es que... yo...¡Yo!...- Dije con valor y decidiendo me por fin a mirarla... mi pasión interior murió al verla...

-¿Pi...Pile?...- la llame al verla recargada contra el respaldo del sillón, ella... se durmió. ... no escucho nada de lo que dije. ... ¿¡Dios que e hecho mal!?

Solo deje escapar un suspiro al ver como mi esperanza de poder haberle dicho lo que sentía moría con cada ligero ronquido que dejaba escapar su boca... Sus...sus labios rosados...

Mi mirada no dejaba de ver esas rosadas curvas que dejaban escapar ligeros ronquidos y que se encontraban ligeramente separados el uno del otro.

"-Sora... no lo hagas...no debes hacerlo... si no debes hacerlo, entonces... ¿¡porque estas acercando tu rostro al de ella!?-"

No pude evitarlo, solo paso... Solo sentí como mis labios rosaron los de Pile, tenían un tenue sabor amargo... Pero a la vez dulce... fue el beso más rápido que había dado y sin embargo lo disfrute más que cualquiera...

Ra pudo me separe de ella y la mire detenidamente. ... Pile aún dormía. ... acaso...¿acabo de robarle?... Dios...

Me sentía avergonzada y feliz, extrañamente muy feliz. Pero no podía quedarme y esperar que despierte, me sentiría muy avergonzada después de lo que acabo de hacer, así que. ... solo me iré por hoy..., encontré una manta y la cubrí, una vez hecho, tambaleante me dirigí a la salida de su apartamento.

-Buenas noches... mi tonta Eriko...- susurre saliendo del lugar y yéndome con una boba y enamoradiza sonrisa en mis labios.

"-bese a Pile... yo Sora Tokui le robe un beso a Pile...-"

.

.

.

* * *

 **ese momento en el que me quede con ganas de que algo mas pasara xD pero no soy capaz de escribirlo por que... no se :v**


	4. Chapter 4 todo el tiempo lo sabias

**bueno me tarde mucho en actualizar este fic, lamento mucho eso pero ya podre actualizar mas seguido *Si no me quedo sin ideas* me alegra que este cap sea un poco mas largos que los anteriores, en fin espero que lo disfruten y dejen su opinión como siempre que es bien recibida :3**

 **para aquellos que aun lo lo saben, pueden visitarme en mi pagina de Facebook que pueden encontrar en mi biografía, ahí podrán encontrar avisos sobre las actualizaciones, así como dar opiniones y ver los fanart de mis fics que yo e hecho o que otros lectores amablemente comparten :)**

* * *

Estos días e estado nerviosa cuanto toca trabajo en M's estoy muy consciente de que robe un beso de los labios de Pile mientras ella dormía y estaba con copas encima... ella no sabe que me aproveche al verla indefensa y ahora sigue sonriéndome como si nada... y yo... no puedo evitar sonrojarme ante esa sonrisa ajena a mi perversión.

Aunque... no puedo estar más feliz por lo sucedido, aún tengo fresco en mi memoria sus suaves y cálidos labios, el recordar cómo se tocaban con los míos me hace estremecer.

-Oye, ¿acaso Nico-chan te contagio su distracción? - me llamo la voz de Mimorin sacándome de mi pequeña ensoñación.

-¿Te estas burlando de mí?- le contestaba mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No me burló de ti, me burló de la cara de boba que tienes justo ahora- me decía Mimorin y yo solo frunció el ceño ante su comentario. - dime Soramaru... ¿Paso algo hace tres días con Pile que deba saber?- me pregunto con una sonrisa pícara y solo pude sonrojarme, de nueva cuenta el recuerdo de nuestros labios tocándose volvía a mi mente.

-entre nosotras... No…no pasó nada...- decía ruborizada mirando en otra dirección, ¡rayos!... ¿Por qué Mimorin siempre mira a través de mí?

\- te creo tanto como si Ucchi me dijera que odia la cerveza- me decía aquello haciendo énfasis de que mentía y... ¡Si mentía! Pero no tengo por qué contarle mis cosas a Mimo-chan.

-déjame en paz, ¿Por qué crees que pasaría algo?- pregunté tratando de darme tiempo para pensar en una mejor excusa.

-Bueno tu sonrisa es como la de una boba, y ¿Que te hace ser boba y hacer boberías? El amor, es por eso que sospecho de ustedes- dijo aquello con una expresión deductiva.

-Si así fuera ¿no crees que Pile estaría igual? Si diera el caso de que ella siente algo por mi- dije aquello y Mimorin sólo suspiro.

-Bueno tienes razón. ... tal vez solo imagino cosas- dijo mirándome aún con sospecha…. ¡Auch! No dijo nada respecto a mi referencia de que Pile no me ama…Cielos, si tanto se me nota lo rara que e estado. ... debería dejar de suspirar tanto.

Pensando eso... Pile no parece afectada, entonces eso significa que no noto en absoluto mi travesura... eso me tranquiliza, me pregunto cómo es que reaccionaria al saber que le robe un beso... o que estoy enamorada de ella... ¡Nunca lo pensé!

-¿Sora podrías sostener esto?- su angelical voz resonó a mi espalda y girándome la mire ahí parada, eso me puso más nerviosa, al levantar la mirada ella estaba frente a mi sujetando su cabello con una mano y con la otra me ofrecía un peine.

-Umm. ..Cla...claro...- respondí con dificultad y como acostumbraba mire en otra dirección ruborizada sosteniendo el objeto que me daba.

Ella no dijo nada solo parecía pelear con su cabello castaño de una manera tan linda que no puede evitar mirarla un breve momento y tras unos segundos más comenzar a reírme del desastre que se había provocado en la cabeza.

-Pile...podría ser...el nuevo rey león...haha- no pude evitar decir aun riéndome de cómo había quedado su cabello y ella dio un fuerte suspiro.

-¡Sora...No se queda quieto! Y tu riéndote no ayuda- me decía con queja y de manera infantil, era como ver a una princesa hacer una linda rabieta.

-De acuerdo, ven aquí y siéntate- le dije haciendo señas con mi mano y levantándome de mi lugar indicándole que se sentara en mi lugar.

Ella accedió con esa expresión molesta en su rostro todavía, sentándose con mala gana en el lugar que le ofrecía dándome la espalda. De mi mochila saque una pequeña botella que contenía Un aceite para el cabello y vertiendo en mis manos Lo esparcí por su cabello.

¡Dios es tan suave! No entiendo por qué esta hecho un lío si es tan terso...y huele tan bien...ah~ Pile-chan me enamora más sin siquiera saberlo….. Que suave, que suave….. Espera no alucines mucho…. Pero…. ¡Es tan suave!

-E...es... tan suave, y huele bien- susurre aquello inconscientemente mientras seguía pasando mis dedos sobre su cabello y el cepillo que me había dejado en aquel momento.

Kussun y Nanjo-san entraban al gimnasio platicando y se quedaron mirando repentinamente hacia nosotras, sus caras fueron de curiosidad para después cambiar a una pícara.

-Hey ustedes dos ¿Que hacen solas aquí? - pregunto Nanjo-san con cierto tono a ambas, yo me sobresalte y Pile se quedó sin inmutarse.

-¿eh? So...solo la peinaba...y ustedes...¿Por qué nos miran así? - pregunté de manera sospechosa y nerviosa a la vez mientras las miradas de esas dos no cesaban.

-¿Nosotras? Bueno es el gimnasio donde todas practicamos, es obvio que estemos aquí- contestaba Nanjou mirándonos aun con esa tonta picardía.

-Además, ustedes dos no se verían tan raras si no pusieras esa expresión pervertida y de satisfacción psicótica y la pequeña a la que peinas estuviera completamente ruborizada- me decía esta vez Kussun señalando a Pile que seguía sin moverse. -¿O acaso no te has dado cuenta que hay un espejo frente a ustedes? Pile puede ver tu cara- término por decir aquello Kussun y yo solo palidecí.

¿¡Por qué todo me sale mal!? Parece que incluso me vio olfatear su cabello...Mire abajo y efectivamente la cara de Pile estaba ruborizada...

-¡NO! yo solo pensaba que era muy suave y terso... no pensaba nada malo... yo... ah...- me separe rápido de ella tratando de excusarme frente a las otras dos.

-Pile-chan vuelve en ti- aquello se lo dijo Nanjou a la linda castaña moviendo su mano frente a ella y esta solo se levantó rápido.

-Pile-chan está muy sonrojada, que divertido- esta vez se burló Kussun de mi linda Pile que se giró rápido para verla.

-Ca…Cállate Kussun…. Yo no estoy sonrojada, simplemente hace mucho calor aquí- se excusaba tan torpemente como yo, aunque ella no se ve patética….

-Oh vamos Pile-chan solo se honesta- agrego esta vez Nanjou-san y al fin pude notar como las mejillas de esa linda chica se ponían más rosadas de lo normal.

-¡Sora era linda haciendo esa cara!...ah…. espera… no, Qui…Quiero decir que yo no estaba sonrojada- Dijo aquello algo exaltada para después quedarse callada al percatarse de lo que dijo...

 _-Acaso... ¿dijo que era linda?-_ pensé sintiendo en mi estómago lindas mariposas.

-¡Demonios! Pile esto es tan injusto, no puedes decir esas cosas así como así- decía aquello sintiendo mi cara arder y sin importarme que dijeran Nanjou y Kussun.

-Es tu culpa, tu haciendo esa expresión mientras tocas mi cabello es tan...- Dijo aquello un breve momento para después suspirar y cubriendo su boca con una mano. -Cr...creo que Mimorin me hablo hace un momento... voy a atenderla- dijo desviando la mirada y dándonos la espalda a las tres marchándose del lugar.

-Ponchada y estas fuera Soramaru- dijo aquello Kussun mirando hacia la salida por dónde se fue Pile.

-¡Ustedes dos Lo arruinaron!- dije molesta señalando a la pareja que se veía divertida por lo recién sucedido.

-vamos, algo bueno salió de esto ¿no? Pile dijo que eras linda ante el pánico- dijo con una risa Nanjou y yo solo suspire.

-Bueno...pu...puede que tengas razón, aunque me hubiese gustado seguir cepillando su cabello...- Dije aquello último muy poco audible y la pareja sólo rio.

-Bueno ahora que pasaste un buen momento es momento de ir a la práctica al estudio de audio- esto me lo dijo Kussun dándose la vuelta y saliendo del lugar.

.

.

.

El día había sido normal, con trabajo normal, todo normal, era extraño pero sabía que la normalidad no era parte de nosotras y pronto la paz sería destruida, eso lo sabía muy bien.

-parece que nuestra popularidad aumento con el primer live- comentaba Rippy con una gran sonrisa.

-así es, por eso debemos esforzarnos mucho con la siguientes prácticas, además tenemos muchos eventos pronto-hablaba esta vez Emitsun que terminaba de limpiar la mesa de trabajo en la que habíamos tenido un par de papeles que nos indicaban las nuevas canciones que tendríamos que cantar para sacar a la venta.

-Es cierto, además todavía tenemos por delante las nuevas canciones- decía Nanjou mirando los papeles sobre la mesa y a un nervioso chico mirándolos de un lado a otro.

Se sortearían los duetos, ya que al chico sentado en esa mesa todo nervioso que organiza se le olvido hacer su trabajo de escuchar nuestras pruebas de voz para acoplarnos…. Espera…. Si se sortearan los duetos eso significa que…. ¡Me puede tocar con Pile!

-Oye….Mimo-chan…- le susurre a Mimo-chan que estaba ahí a mi lado mirando la caja donde Emitsun ponía los papeles con números.

-¿Si, dime?- me dijo igual de susurrante y sin dejar de mirar la caja.

-Si por pura casualidad….. Te toca un número a juego con…. Umm ya sabes quién…. ¿Me lo cambiarias?- le susurre de nueva cuenta y por fin note que despego su vista de la caja para mirarme.

-Eso es trampa…. Pero…. Acepto- me dijo con una sonrisa y volviendo su vista a la caja pero esta vez con una mirada picara.

-Eres la mejor amiga del mundo~- le decía de manera cantarina posando mi mano en su hombro con amabilidad, pero esa mirada que a continuación me dio, me hizo arrepentirme de estar tan cerca.

-Acepto… solo si a ti te toca un número a juego con Ucchi- me daba su condición y mi soñadora sonrisa junto al pedestal imaginario que puse para Mimorin desaparecía.

-¿Pero…. Y si no me toca, no me ayudaras de todas formas?- le preguntaba de manera melosa tratando de convencerla.

-bien, lo pensare….- me dijo sonriendo aun maliciosa y continuo mirando la caja… creo que quiere hacer trampa e identificar los papelitos para salirse con la suya de estar con Ucchi….

Espera… ¿Por qué Ucchi? Acaso será que Mimorin…. Quiere ser muy cercana a ella…. Vaya, no sabía que Mimorin quisiera tanto ser más amiga de Ucchi, bueno bien por ella, me pregunto si ella es capaz de ver cual papel toma Pile y me dice que numero está a la par de ella.

-Bien señoritas, aquí tengo los papeles, las que tengan los números iguales se formaran en conjunto para representar las canciones, eso ya será decisión de la encargada correspondiente, así que aquí va- aclaraba el chico encargado metiendo los nueve papeles en una pequeña caja de cartón y mezclándolos.

Me puse nerviosa, pues la primera en acercarse a la caja con completa tranquilidad fue Rippy, metió su mano en la caja y la movió un poco mezclando los papeles para terminar sacando uno de color naranja y dio paso a las demás. Todas fueron pasando una por una, yo solo las observaba detenidamente, note que algunos papeles eran del mismo color…. Por lo tanto, mi cabeza me dice que deje que Pile pase primero que yo y trate de tomar el papel del mismo color de ella. Justo en el momento en el que paso Pile la mire intensamente, claro, sin que ella o las demás lo notaran, al menos no mucho.

-Azul…. Bien, parece un buen color para una buena combinación- dijo ella con una sonrisa y volviendo a su lugar.

¡Bien! Ahora solo tengo que tomar un papel azul para estar felizmente unidas en un dueto esa Coreana despistada y yo, esto será pan comido, oh si~

Valiente me acerque hasta la caja, y tratando de que no notaran que miraba el color de los papeles, pude ver a duras penas un papel azul en la caja y sin esperar más lo tome con una orgullosa sonrisa en mis labios para después volver a mi lugar, las ultimas en tomar papel eran Mimorin y Nanjou-san.

Las cosas terminaron así; Rippy y Kussun tenían papeles de color naranja, después Ucchi y Nanjou-san tenían papeles de color rosa, Emitsun y Mimo-chan tenían un papel color morado y por ultimo Shika tenía un papel blanco mientras Pile y yo teníamos uno color azul.

-¿Les parece si a la cuenta de tres abrimos los papeles al mismo tiempo?- Propuso Emitsun mirándonos con cierta emoción a cada una de nosotras y todas asentimos, respire hondo y a la señal de todas abrimos el papel….. es… un tres….

Levante la cabeza mirando a Pile que por un momento creí que me miro a mí, ella termino mirando en otra dirección buscando a su par, que estoy casi segura que soy yo.

-Bien, ¿Quién es el número cuatro?- pregunto Mimorin mirando también a todas, ja espero que no le toque Ucchi, todo por no querer cambiarme el papel.

-Yo soy número cuatro- decía Nanjou-san con una sonrisa a Mimorin que solo suspiro para después sonreírle.

-Esperen…. Yo también tengo un número cuatro- aquello lo dijo….. ¡Pile! Pero… ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? Se supone que yo sería su pareja de dueto! Aunque todavía hay esperanza de que sea un error ¿No?

-oh si, olvide decirles que por ser nueve miembros, serán tres duetos y un trio- mencionaba el chico en la mesa y ¡Por dios que me dieron ganas de lanzarle un zapato!... de tacón…. De 10 cm…

-Quería amiga, hermosa y bondadosa Mimorin…- dije aquello acercándome a Mimo-chan que solo me sonrió con triunfo.

-No me agrada ese tono de voz…- me dijo aun con esa sonrisa burlona y yo solo me restregaba contra ella como si de un minino se tratara.

-Tienes la oportunidad de estar en un trio musical con Pile…. Así que, ¿qué te parece si cambiamos a escondidas?- le decía poniendo mi mejor sonrisa.

-Eso depende de algo, ¿Tienes a juego contigo a Ucchi?- me pregunto aun sonriendo.

Yo mire mi papel y ese horrible tres en el, me aleje de Mimo-chan para correr de inmediato con Ucchi, ella parecía conversar con Shikako, ambas con una sonrisa.

-Ucchi~- la llame con voz cantarina y ella se giró para prestarme atención.

-por casualidad…. ¿Te toco el número tres?- preguntaba muy esperanzara pero ella de inmediato negó.

-Me toco el dos y ya encontré a mi pareja de dueto, esa es Shika-chan- me aclaraba sonriéndome tan inocentemente mientras que por fuera mantenía yo también mi sonrisa pero por dentro maldecía mi suerte.

-Bien… gracias…- decía retirándome aun sonriendo, para que cuando le diera la espalda mi pesar saliera a flote.

Camine muy rápido llegando al lado de Mimorin que no me había quitado la mirada de encima cuando fui a hablar con Ucchi, o más bien a preguntarle sobre su número par y pues… no es.

-Y bien ¿Tienes a Ucchi?- me pregunto Mimorin enseguida que llegue hasta ella.

-¿Re…Recuerdas que te dije que si no tenía a Ucchi fueras buena conmigo?- le decía volviendo a sonreírle de la mejor manera que pude y ella solo alzo una ceja mirándome interrogativa.

-Sí, y dije que lo pensaría- me dijo aun mirándome interrogativa, ahí estaba mi último granito de esperanza.

-Sabes que te quiero mucho ¿verdad? Sabes que eres una gran amiga que aprecio mucho y eres linda y joven y todo eso…- decía de la manera más melosa posible para que se rindiera y me diera el papel.

-pues gracias, pero ya lo pensé mucho…- me dijo empezando a sonreír.

-¿y tú respuesta es…?-

-No-

-¡Ah! Insensible, ¡traidora!- le grite haciendo que las demás nos miraran, pero poco me importo.

-No es mi culpa que siempre te salga todo mal y tengas mala suerte- me dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sonriendo con completo orgullo de mi sufrimiento.

-¿A si?... Pues…. Pues espero que haya un evento de la WWE y no alcances boleto- dije aquello y Mimorin solo abrió los ojos mucho en sorpresa.

-Sora Tokui ¡Retira eso!- me grito señalándome de una acusadora manera y solo le di la espalda cruzándome de brazos.

-No lo retiro, eso es por no querer cambiarme el número- dije aquello a volumen inconscientemente para terminar dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y solo pude girarme para mirar a las demás de vuelta.

-¿Sora? Pero si cambias con Mimo-chan quedarían como BiBi y no sería innovador- daba el comentario Rippy

Oh….. Diablos, eso es cierto… pero, yo de verdad quiero estar más tiempo con Pile, y estas tontas lo único que hacen es burlarse de mi cuando mis intentos fallan, o sea ¡Siempre! Ah~ Ahora mi más importante misión en este justo momento es salir del problema y no mirar a Pile, porque estoy segura que si la miro mi cara se pondrá roja y no quiero que se burlen más de mí.

-Bu…bueno, no sabía quiénes eran los otros números así que fue un pequeño error mío…umm- me excusaba de tan tonta manera abriendo de nueva cuenta mi papel color azul para hacer como que no veía bien el número. -..ummm bi…bien ¿Quién tiene un tres?- preguntaba de manera más disimulada y miraba para todos lados menos a ella…

-Yo tengo el otro tres- hablo Kussun mirándome con una sonrisa algo sospechosa y solo suspire, no es que no me agrade Kussun, solo que mis planes acaban de quedar arruinados… otra vez.

.

Bueno después de todo ese circo, los duetos quedaron así; Shikako y Ucchi cantarían Kokuhaku biyori, desu, Rippy y Emitsun cantarían Passionate, Nanjou-san, laidiota de Mimorin y mi linda Pile cantarian Soldier game y por ultimo Kussun y yo cantaríamos Otomi-Shiiki ren ai juku.

Eso fue el orden de como quedo todo el trabajo que ese chico desobligado no hizo, el debería saber que la linda voz de Pile se puede acoplar a la mía muy bien! Ella…ah~ si tan solo ella lo supiera y dejara de mirar a todas direcciones menos a mí.

Todas salíamos del estudio y a Mimorin se le ocurrió la gran idea de ir a comer todas juntas después del trabajo. Todas a excepción de Rippy, Shika y Emitsun aceptaron ir, obvio esta sería una nueva oportunidad de acercarme mas a Pile, pero… para ser honesta esto es muy cansado nada funciona y ella no parece querer cooperar.

Todas llegamos a un restaurante muy normal y sencillo, en cualquier otra ocasión hubiera intentado sentarme al lado de ella, pero simplemente tome cualquier lugar y me senté, ya estaba cansada de tantos intentos fallidos el día de hoy.

-¿Esta bien si me siento aquí?- de la nada su voz me saco de mis pensamientos… ella… ¿Está hablándome a mí? Efectivamente ella estaba parada justo al lado de la silla a la par mía, mirándome con una gran sonrisa, esa que casi siempre lleva en su rostro.

-oh, cla…claro que puedes- dije torpemente haciéndome un poco hacia un lado y dejando que ella acercara su silla correctamente.

Esto va muy bien, de la nada ella aparece queriendo sentarse al lado mío, nada mal, aunque a juzgar por mi suerte de hoy dudo que algo mejor ocurra, después de todo siempre termina hablando con Kussun o con Mimorin… o con Emitsun.

-Oye…. ¿Cómo va tu canto, has practicado?- de la nada me susurro de cerca haciéndome retroceder un poco de ella, poco a poco el rubor subía por mi rostro.

-Umm, si e practicado, pero lo mío no es cantar, ya sabes, me pongo un poco nerviosa- le contestaba tratando de no verla directamente y jugando con mis manos.

Solo escuche una risita por lo bajo proveniente de ella y otra vez, tomándome desprevenida, sentí como poso su cálida mano sobre las mías, por inercia alce la mirada encontrándome con esa sonrisa y esos ojos ligeramente más claros que los míos, ella me miraba de cerca sonriéndome.

-tranquila, los nervios pueden ser tu peor enemigo ¿Recuerdas?- me dijo con esa sonrisa y aun cerca, yo podía sentir como mis nervios aumentaban y el acariciar de su pulgar sobre mi mano derecha no ayudaba en lo más mínimo a que pudiera calmarme. –Las tienes a ellas para apoyarte, y me tienes a mí también…- con eso ultimo no pude evitar sentir como mi corazón dio un brinco en mi interior.

Lentamente volví a mirarla, su sonrisa permanecía y su cercanía, no tan indiscreta, igual seguía ahí, tratando de mantener la mirada en ella, solo asentí lentamente para que después mi traidora mirada bajara a sus labios…. Esos finos y rosados labios que ya tuve el placer de besar, aunque ella ni siquiera lo sepa, están ahí cerca de mi…. Tentándome otra vez…..

-¿Sora?-

Escuche su voz, pero no supe muy bien que dijo, simplemente me quede hipnotizada mirando sus labios, no sé por qué hice semejante estupidez, tal vez solo fue por impulso que comencé a acercarme a ella mientras sujetaba su mano de vuelta, acortando la distancia cada vez más…

-umm, oye… So...Sora… ¿Qué haces?-

¿Qué hago?... Volviendo en mí, levante la vista hacia sus ojos y….¡Esta condenadamente cerca de mi cara! No supe que decir o cómo reaccionar simplemente me quede en shock mirándola…..y ella… tiene un lindo linar al lado de uno de sus ojos….

-Ejem….. Bueno, se que están muy animadas hoy pero…. ¿Es incomodo que hagan eso hasta para nosotras- irrumpía Kussun el momento mirándonos fijamente con una sonrisa al igual que las demás.

De nueva cuenta mi cara se tornó completamente roja y trate de separarme de golpe, sin embargo mi estupidez actuó sola de nuevo, colocando dos de mis dedos sobre el mentón de Pile para ser partícipe de un pretexto más, que, ni si quiera un niño de primaria creería.

-Maki-chan tenía algo en su cara… so…solo estaba tratando de quitárselo- excuse volviendo mi vista a ella, más que a sus ojos a mis propios dedos sobre su mentón.

-pero ni si quiera hemos ordenado comida- arruino lo que dije nada más y nada menos que Mimorin con una sonrisa burlona mientras parecía comer lo que era un trozo de pan, por dios que si no hubiese abrazado a Ucchi para cubrirse le hubiera aventado uno de los adornos florales de la mesa.

-¡Se le escurrió un poco el labial! Mimo-chan ¿No tienes algo que meterte a la boca?- dije aquello haciendo referencia al pan que tenía aun en su mano.

-Umm gracias por ayudarme…. So..Sora….- escuche a Pile decir aun cerca de mí y su cálido y a la vez fresco aliento hizo cosquillas al chocar con mi rostro.

-Huele a mentas… ¡Qui…Quiero decir! De nada…. De nada, no me agradezcas…- respondí nerviosa alejándome de golpe de ella y agachando la mirada ya que ese grupo de tontas lo único que hacían era ponerme más nerviosa.

-Bueno, ya dejen a ese par y ordenemos algo, tengo hambre- esa fue Nanjou-san llegando a mi rescate.

Después de ese momento incomodo, ordenamos y la pasamos bien juntas, a decir vedad mi día no fue tan malo el día de hoy, porque al final de trabajo donde todos mis intentos fueron fallidos por fin pude conversar con ella un poco más, hablamos sobre el trabajo, los días de ensayo y de cómo íbamos volviéndonos un poco más unidas conforme pasaba el tiempo, eso de verdad me hizo muy feliz.

Aunque sigue en mi esa incógnita ¿Qué pensaría Pile de mi si supiera que robe un beso suyo? Y sobre todo…. ¿Puedo estar segura que fui la primera en hacerlo? Eso en definitiva me haría la chica más feliz….

Ya era tarde y teníamos que despedirnos, cada una tomo su camino, a excepción de Kussun que se vino con Pile y conmigo, ya que, desde que Pile se mudó, tomábamos en el mismo lugar el tren que nos llevaba a casa.

-Chicas…. Quisiera preguntarles algo- hablo Kussun primeramente.

-Claro, dinos- Respondió primero Pile.

-La verdad es que…. Yo quisiera tener más colaboración con Nan-chan….. ya saben, el fandom se deja llevar por los PV y gracias a ello Nan-chan y Mimorin tienen mucho trabajo juntas, quisiera saber si podrían apoyarme la próxima vez….. Para que ella y yo tengamos la oportunidad de tener un trabajo juntas- nos decía Kussun mientras jugaba con sus dedos y miraba el piso con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-vaya, así que Nan-chan ¿eh?- decía yo con una evidente sonrisa, me sentía feliz de que Kussun fuera al menos más honesta que esa pequeña tonta.

-¿Ehe? Espera, no pienses mal, yo no dije que…- trato de evadir Kussun pero esta vez Pile la irrumpió.

-está bien Kussun, no tiene nada de malo, además se les nota a kilómetros lo juntitas que se la pasan, es solo que….. Nanjou no lo ha visto…. O no quiere aceptar verlo- dijo Pile sobando la cabeza de Kussun que solo suspiro.

-Ella puede ser un poco distraída a veces…. Pero, me esforzare mucho, para hacérselo ver- declaraba Kussun con una sonrisa decidida…. –Bien chicas aquí me desvió, vayan con cuidado….y gracias…- nos dijo repentinamente alejándose y cruzando la calle dejándonos solas.

-Ojala…. Pudiera tener el mismo coraje que tiene Kussun….- pensé para mis adentros mientras miraba la estación del tren ya cerca de nosotras.

-Bien, supongo que también nos separamos aquí, gracias por este día, fue muy divertido Sora- agrego Ella mirándome siempre con esa sonrisa.

-No es nada, ve con cuidado- fueron mis únicas palabras devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Por cierto….. Eres cruel…- me dijo aquello dándome la espalda y comenzando a caminar, pero… ¿Por qué lo dice?.

-¿Huh? ¿Qué cosa tan mala pude haber hecho?- le dije desconcertada, solo note como ella se detuvo un momento y se giró brevemente para sonreírme traviesamente.

-Robarme un beso mientras estábamos ebrias y yo dormitaba… eres realmente cruel….- dijo aquello manteniendo esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro y yo solo pude sentir como si me hubiesen arrojado una gran cantidad de agua fría en mi cuerpo al escuchar eso…

Me quede sin habla solo la mire con completa sorpresa y guiñándome un ojo continuo caminando, siguiendo su camino y dejándome con un poderoso hueco en el estoma, un corazón sumamente alborotado y cientos de emociones moviéndose como locas en mi interior…

-Ella….. lo supo todo el tiempo…- susurre con sorpresa para mí misma y después comenzar a sonreír fuertemente, dejando que la felicidad me invadiera.

Lo que no sabía, era que en ese momento….. Alguien nos había observado….

.

.

.

Me levante temprano esa mañana, la verdad cualquier otro día estaría enojada por tener que levantarme a esa hora para el trabajo, pero aquel momento con Pile ayer solo me hacía estar feliz y emocionada al grado de que con completa energía me levante a preparar el desayudo.

No soy muy buena en la cocina, pero al menos puedo preparar algo…. Me pregunto si a ella le gustara que le lleve algo para que lo pruebe…

Con ese pensamiento, preparaba algo para comer rápido mientras feliz tarareaba una canción de BiBi, esa tan feliz llamada Love novels, todo esa mañana estaría bien, de no haber sido por un mensaje que recibí en mi celular….

Ese simple mensaje basto para matar mi felicidad por completo y hacerme sentir conmocionado y a la vez una ligera tristeza comenzó a invadirme poco a poco…

Ese mensaje al abrirlo contenía una foto…. Una foto que aunque intente negarlo, era inevitable; en ella aparecían dos chicas dándose un sínico beso…. Una me era completamente desconocida, y la otra…. Era esa que me hacía suspirar siempre…. Era Pile… todo eso junto ante las palabras que decían:

 _-"No te emociones, Eriko no te pertenece"-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 ** _chan! chan! chaaaaaa!_**

 ** _PD: Para aquel que guste ver la foto que le enviaron a Sora puede pedírmela por facebook, es 100% real :3_**


	5. Chapter 5 ¿Quien lo hizo?

**buenas sexys lectores, lamento la tardanza con este cap, pero en fin espero que lo disfruten, antes de entrar de vacaciones espero subirles el siguiente cap de Wild stars, posiblemente en unos cuantos mas revele la identidad de las traidoras, pero mencionar mas es meterle mas arena al saco xD en fin que disfruten de este cap**

* * *

No puedo creerlo….. Ella está ahí besando a alguien más…. ¿Quién diablos me envió esto, porque el destino se empeña en arruinar las cosas que quiero? No puede ser, yo… ¿Qué se supone que haga ahora? Pile ella…. Ya tiene a alguien, y lo que más me frustra es que ella justo ayer dijo… eso de manera tan despreocupada y juguetona….

 _\- Robarme un beso mientras estábamos ebrias y yo dormitaba… eres realmente cruel….-_

Maldita sea…. Ella es… es…. Una cualquiera…. Coquetear conmigo cuando ya está con alguien más… pero, yo no puedo dejar de quererla así nada más, yo…. Solo estoy frustrada, porque las cosas siempre terminan así para mi… ah y tengo que irme a trabajar justo ahora….

Con pesadez termine de preparar mis cosas para comenzar a caminar hacia la estación y llegar al trabajo, no estaba mucho de humor ¿Quién lo estaría después de recibir aquello? Por suerte el día de hoy ensayaremos los duetos y ella estará todo el día con Mimorin y Nanjou-san… ah…. De verdad que me siento terrible.

.

Desgraciadamente el camino fue demasiado rápido y en fracción de minutos ya estaba ahí parada frente a la agencia con completa expresión de odiar a todo mundo.

Entre desganada a la agencia y en cuanto llegue pude ver que Nanjou-san y Mimorin ya estaban ahí, también habían algunas cosas de alguien, por lo que supuse que ya habrían llegado más de las chicas a la práctica.

-Hey Soramaru-chan, llegas temprano- me saludaba Mimorin con una sonrisa, más sin embargo supongo que noto que mi mirada decayó al verla, pues su expresión sonriente cambio a una ligeramente preocupada.

-Hola… Mimo-chan…- fueron las únicas palabras que exprese a mi amiga de caras extrañas que en esta ocasión, no había una cara extraña, sino una aún más preocupada.

Ella trato de alcanzarme y preguntarme otra vez, lo vi en sus acciones pero solo camine un poco más rápido tratando de que no me alcanzara, sin embargo para mi mala suerte, no conté con que Mimorin le diera la gana correr y llegar hasta a mí con un abrazo aferrándome a ella fuertemente.

-¿Mi…Mimo-chan?- dije algo sorprendida por su repentina acción y ella me miro con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, justo como una niña de 5 años se vería.

-No me engañas, tienes cara de nutria en desgracia así que dime ¿Qué pasa?- me exigía Mimorin y yo solo alcance a suspirar en respuesta.

-te lo digo más tarde, ahora tenemos que practicar- le decía tratando de sonreír, pero bien sabía que no iba a ser posible.

-Bien…. Pero ya dijiste, solo espero que te animes un poco con la practica…. Ummm aquí entre nos, Pile vino con pantalones cortos otra vez, si quieres mirar yo te cubro- me dijo dándome unos pequeños codazos tratando de animarme, pero…. Ah~ si supiera que Pile es la causa de que me encuentre así en estos momentos.

-ah…. No me menciones a Pile….- le dije comenzando a caminar y con esas simples palabras pareció entender un poco a que venía mi mal humor.

Caminamos hasta el cuarto de gimnasio y ahí pudimos ver a las demás, cada una acomodando sus respectivas cosas, ahí estaba ella también, siempre con esa sonrisa que a pesar de que amo tanto, hoy…. No quiero verla.

-Buenas tardes ustedes tres ¿Listas para el dolor muscular?- saludaba Kussun y con aquello ultimo miro a la más bajita de todas que solo puso cara de pánico.

-¡No dios! Y yo creí librarme hoy de eso….- eran las palabras de Nanjou-san que mantenía en su rostro la expresión de pánico.

Es cierto….. lo que ayer en la noche nos dijo Kussun….

.

 _-La verdad es que…. Yo quisiera tener más colaboración con Nan-chan….. ya saben, el fandom se deja llevar por los PV y gracias a ello Nan-chan y Mimorin tienen mucho trabajo juntas, quisiera saber si podrían apoyarme la próxima vez….. Para que ella y yo tengamos la oportunidad de tener un trabajo juntas-_

 _._

Tal vez sea buen momento para ayudar a Kussun y tal vez así mantengo mi mente ocupada en otra cosa que no sea Pile y esa estúpida foto.

Me mantuve pensando en eso un breve momento sin percatarme que las coreógrafas acababan de llegar y estaban acomodándonos y familiarizándose con las canciones nuevas, que eran los dúos, incluso Kussun, mi pareja de dúo, me agito un poco brusco para que volviera en mí.

-Soramaru-chan, la coreógrafa se va a molestar si te ve divagando- me dijo Kussun de una manera baja para que solo yo escuchara y sacudiendo un poco mi cabeza mire a Kussun que se colocaba a mi lado, como alistándose a hacer algo.

-Bien ustedes dos tienen enmendado el dueto Otome Shiki Ren'ai Juku asi que su coreografía será muy sencilla, pero a la vez enérgica, ¿Qué opinan de un movimiento de manos vistoso?- pregunto la mujer frente a nosotras que nos miraba con una cara inexpresiva.

-Ambas creemos que está bien ¿Verdad, Soramaru-chan?- hablaba Kussun por mí y en respuesta solo asentí.

-Muy bien, por ultimo pasaremos con ustedes tres- continuaba caminando la mujer mirando esta vez a ese trio…. Ah~ ¡Rayos Sora! No… no mires hacia abajo…. No mires sus piernas…..

-Bien para ustedes tres tenemos aún duda, ¿podrían permitirme recordar que personaje tiene cada una?- decía la mujer a aquel trio que curiosamente se miraron.

-Somos Sonoda Umi, Ayase Eli y Nishikino Maki- decía Nanjou a la mujer y esta de inmediato tubo un brillo especial en sus ojos al escuchar eso.

-¿Nishikino Maki? ¡Perfecto ya sé que hacer!- decía la mujer con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro tras discutir con la otra a su lado volvió a mirar a esas tres.

-Teníamos en mente algo serio y rítmico, a la vez elegante, pero si Maki-chan está en el trio, se nos ocurre mejor algo más candente, seductor y atrevido…- decía la mujer al trio, no pude evitar reírme de la expresión de Pile en ese momento.

-¿Por qué Maki-chan tiene que ver en la coreografía?- reclamo de inmediato con su rostro ruborizado….. Rayos ¡Sora no la mires!

Aquellas dos coreógrafas parecieron un par de fanáticas locas comenzando a planear la coreografía de esas tres. –¡Disculpen! Nosotras también necesitamos una coreografía- se quejaron de inmediato Shika y Ucchi, solo faltaban las indicaciones de ellas.

Aquellas coreógrafas hicieron caso a las dos faltantes, eso dio tiempo a que lo inevitable sucediera…. Pile y yo cruzamos miradas justo en ese momento, me sentí sumamente nerviosa ante su mirada, justo después….. Ella me sonrió como si nada…. Sin embargo yo no hice lo mismo, justo cuando ella me sonrió gire mi cabeza en otra dirección ignorándola. Me gire a Kussun respectivamente y ella con cierta sorpresa miro a Pile para después mirarme a mí.

-Oye ¿Qué acaba de ser eso? Pile pareció desconcertada- me dijo Kussun y yo solo suspire… rayos esto no le incumbe a ella… pero…. ¿Qué hago?

-No es nada…. Seguro solo imaginas algo- fue mi única respuesta caminado un poco más delante de Kussun para que no me mirara más. –Anda vamos a comenzar con las indicaciones que nos dieron- finalice aquello de manera un tanto cortante para que ella no intentara preguntarme de nuevo.

La práctica siguió como de costumbre, escuche a Emitsun y a Rippy muy alegres con su canción, la verdad es que era muy linda y te estimulaba a animarte, también me reí un poco de las quejas de Nanjou-san de la coreografía de su canción, Shika animaba a la mayor y las demás conversaban, yo simplemente me quise mantener un poco lejos, aún seguía de mal humor y dolida, no quería ser grosera con nadie.

-Mi madre siempre me dijo que si fruncía mucho el ceño me quedaría con esa expresión por siempre- esa voz me sobresalto en gran manera, venia de mis espaldas y era de esa "caras locas" de Mimorin que me sonreía divertida.

-No me importa quedarme así- fue mi respuesta aun con molestia y solo la escuche suspirar. Solo se acercó y se sentó a mi lado donde yo ya llevaba alrededor de 5 minutos mirando a la nada y solo escuchando a las demás convivir.

-Bueno ¿Qué te parece si pruebas el dulce casero que hice ayer?- me decía aun con su sonrisa abriendo un toper dejando a la vista 9 pequeñas brochetas con 3 bolitas de colores, solo tome uno y le di el primer mordisco. -¿Esta bueno?- me pregunto con una gran sonrisa.

-…No….- le dije negando y dándole un mordisco más.

-¡¿No está bueno?!... ya quita esa cara de palo, desde que llegamos al estudio estas tan irritable que me preocupas- se quejó por fin y yo solo la mire con incertidumbre ¿Sería buena idea contarle ahora mismo?

-..Mimo-chan….. lo siento es solo que, un mensaje me arruino la mañana… el día…. El trabajo….- dije aun ser muy específica, aun con la mirada decaída di otro mordisco al dulce de Mimorin.

-oh ya veo…. ¿Y que era exactamente?- me preguntaba de nuevo…. Ah Mimorin está muy preguntona hoy.

-…Ti…Tiene que ver con…. Pile….- respondí algo inseguro y con voz tímida, entonces note como Mimorin se erguía frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-¡¿Y por eso no está bueno mi dulce?!- decía Mimorin, esta mujer de verdad ¿Está tratando de animarme o está burlándose de mí?

-Vamos deja de bromear, no estoy de humor hoy- le dije frunciendo de nuevo el ceño, ella de nueva cuenta suspiro y volvió a acariciar mi cabeza.

-Lo siento, bueno, sabes que puedes confiar en mi ¿de acuerdo? Así que puedes contarme y yo puedo ayudarte, tal vez no seré la más seria, pero si necesitas ayuda ahí estaré para ti, ¿De acuerdo?- me decía Mimorin ya mirándome con más seriedad… ah, es en estos momentos en los que sé que ella se pone seria y me habla de corazón.

-ah de acuerdo…. Te…te lo diré, pero no vayas a reaccionar impulsiva como sueles hacerlo ¿De acuerdo?- le dije a Mimorin y ella asintió emocionada.

-No diré nada, confía en mí, ¡vamos dime!- me dijo emocionada, por un momento pude imaginar cómo le salían cola y orejas y las movía como un cachorro emocionado.

Suspire un momento, por instinto le dedique de nueva cuenta una mirada rápida a Pile, pero ella parecía estar mirando su celular con cierta mirada seria…. Nunca la había visto con esa expresión….

-veras…. Um el día después del live, cuando Pile y yo nos fuimos a su casa, en lo que Shikako y Rippy llegaban, pues nos pusimos a beber, bebimos demasiado y terminamos muy mareadas, yo ummm… vi a Pile quedarse dormida en el sofá, y una extraña fuerza de la naturaleza me llevo a….. ummm be…bes….besarla- decía aquello y note como la cara de Mimo-chan se tornó realmente sorprendida, incluso ella estuvo a punto de gritar pero alcance a cubrir su boca. –rayos, déjame terminar…. Como te decía….. yo creí que ella no lo había notado, por eso estuve varios días extraña con ella, pero….. Ayer cuando salimos de aquel restaurante, me hizo saber que si había notado el beso…. Me guiño de una manera muy coqueta, como si ella estuviera aceptando que la haya besado y ummm bueno, ya sabes me sentí muy feliz, pero hoy en la mañana, recibí un mensaje de alguien con número desconocido y me envió una foto- le decía a Mimorin y ella pareció extrañada esta vez.

-¿Una foto, que puede ser tan malo como para que estés así todo el día?- me dijo y yo solo tuve una opción, mostrarle la foto.

Mirando hacia los lados, cerciorándome que ninguna de las chicas se acercara y mirara mi celular, entonces solo busque aquella desagradable foto y me acerque a Mimorin para que la viera también, su expresión fue tan increíble, se notaba tanto la sorpresa en su rostro, esa cara, me pregunto si esa fue mi reacción…

-Dios…. Lo siento mucho Sora….- fueron sus únicas palabras, pues realmente aun parecía confundida y no parecía poder decir algo al respecto, o más bien, su cara ahora mismo era extraña y daba miedo.

-¿Quieres dejar de poner esa cara? Me causas pánico- le dije con algo de incomodidad y ella solo respiro barias veces antes de hablar.

-Si lo siento, es solo que estoy sorprendida, no pensé que Pile fuera ese tipo de chica- me decía y miraba pensativa el piso, cielos, al menos me apoyo.

-Yo tampoco ¿Ahora entiendes mi estado de ánimo y que tenga cara de "palo" como tú dices?- le recriminaba aquel pequeñísimo error y solo la escuche reír.

-Si ahora lo entiendo, de verdad lo siento Sora, aunque la pregunta ahora es ¿Quién pudo enviarte esa foto? Y peor aún ¿Cómo supo lo sucedido contigo y con Pile si nadie más estaba ahí según tú?- me decía Mimorin, por primera vez veía tan lógicas y realistas sus palabras que no pude evitar pensar en ello hasta ahora.

-eso es muy cierto…. Nadie estaba ahí…. Solo ella y yo ¿Sera que se lo dijo a alguien?- le pregunte a Mimorin y ella también parecía deductiva.

-Puede que alguien las haya visto sin que se dieran cuenta- agregaba Mimorin.

Ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto, eso podría ser una gran posibilidad, aunque ¿Con que fin? Acaso esta persona también siente algo por Pile? Si es así está jugando demasiado sucio, aún que…. ¿No Pile esta con ella? Y después me coqueteo a mí, bueno no importa cuál sea la verdad, ni Pile ni esa tipa van a burlarse de mí, yo seré la burla de nadie, puede que mis sentimientos por ella no cambien y hasta sea doloroso, pero aun así el hecho de que ame no significa que me deje humillar.

-Es verdad, eso puede ser cierto, pero aun así, ella me dio esperanzas falsas, tampoco es justo Mimorin, así que por ahora ya no quiero saber nada del asunto, y tampoco quiero que ella se me acerque como antes…. Ya no….- le contestaba a Mimorin poniéndome de pie y alejándome un poco dándole la espalda. –si te importa iré a tomar algo por mi cuenta, también me iré a casa primero, así que no me esperes ni te preocupes por mí- le decía a Mimorin saliendo del lugar con completa normalidad, solo la escuche suspirar una vez más.

-Está bien Sora, pero cuídate mucho….- fueron sus únicas palabras y tras eso Salí del gimnasio.

Llegue al pasillo donde estaba la máquina expendedora, simplemente introduje un billete para comprar una botella de agua, mi cabeza aun daba vueltas internamente y la verdad no lograba dejar de pensar en ello, no fue hasta que una voz a mis espaldas me hizo tensarme y dejarme ligeramente helada tras escucharla.

-Ho…Hola Sora… ¿Cansada?- esa voz…. Es ella, es Pile y me pone de nervios, pero esta vez de una manera un poco diferente.

-Hola, si estoy cansada, así que por favor no me molestes- dije aquello de golpe y de manera seca, honestamente no sé cuál fue su expresión, pero pude apostar que su cara entristeció, aunque ¿Qué debe importarme a mí eso?

-Lo siento si te molesto, es solo que tal vez crees que no me e percatado, pero con la única con la que actúas así desde que llegaste es conmigo, dime ¿Fue por el beso?- en cuanto ella dijo sentí como me sonroje y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse, solo me gire rápidamente para verla.

-¡Tú sabes muy bien lo que pasa! Tu…. Tu no vas a verme la cara de idiota….- le dije con molestia e irritación, incluso tuve ganas de llorar, pero no lo hice, no permitiría que ella me viera llorar.

-Pe…Pero yo nunca e intentado verte menos, y no sé de qué hablas, Sora si de verdad es por el beso… umm. Yo, bueno debes saber que yo si siento algo por….- trato de hablar pero no podría escuchar eso… no sería capaz de escucharla decir aquello porque seguro me derrumbaría frente a ella.

-¡Ya cállate!... yo…. Esto solo fue un error…. Yo nunca quise hacerlo realmente ¿Por qué querría besar a alguien como tú? Solo déjame tranquila, no quiero que me hables- dije aquello haciendo detonar lo herida que estaba y a la vez mi molestia, por un momento flaquee al ver su expresión, pero esos ojos de cachorro triste no me harían arrepentirme ni dejar mi orgullo de lado.

-So...Sora ….pero….- la escuche tratar de hablar pero no salió nada de su boca, o más bien no se lo permití, simplemente le di la espalda y comencé a caminar de vuelta al gimnasio.

-No lo repetiré de nuevo….. Adiós- finalice yéndome de ahí y dejándola completamente sola, tal vez herida… no lo se.

¿Cómo se atreve a intentar decirme que siente algo por mi? Por que cuando ella fue la que solo me dio falsas esperanzas, no, nadie tiene el derecho de pasar asi por encima de los sentimientos de los demás, ni por que….. a pesar de todo me sienta feliz de que sienta algo por mi también…. Ni eso amerita que sea verdad…. Pero… tampoco significa que no siga amándola…. Esto duele… mucho.

.

 **Pile POV**

.

¿Por qué ella me a tratado asi? No logro entender que es lo que ocurre, ayer estábamos tan bien, todo estaba de maravilla y de la nada me dice que me aleje y que no le hable….. ¿Qué está pasando? Aun cuando estuve por decirle que sentía algo por ella, simplemente me silencio…. Duele, esto duele mucho…..

.

Volvimos al gimnasio después de un rato, ahora evite mirar mucho a las demás, no quería que se percataran de mi estado triste pero…, a juzgar por la mirada reprobatoria de Mimorin en mí, tal vez sabía que ocurría, y me encantaría hablar con ella, si sabe lo que ocurre que me lo diga, porque para ser honesta yo no sé qué pasa.

Por suerte la practica fue un poco menos incomoda ya que no ensayamos mucho como grupo, solo por sub unidades, aunque Mimorin me llegaba a hacer sentir incomoda en algunos momentos, espere a que la mayoría se fueran, obvio la primera en marcharse fue Sora, y justo cuando Mimorin se disponía a marcharse junto con Emi y Ucchi la detuve.

-Disculpa Mimo-chan ¿Podemos hablar?—le decía sujetando con suma sutileza su brazo y ella primero volteo a ver a Emitsun y a Ucchi para después mirarme con desconcierto.

-Está bien, pero que sea rápido- me contesto de una manera no muy feliz, Emitsun y Ucchi se despidieron algo incomodas por el misterio entre ambas así dejándonos solas a Mimorin y a mí.

Nos miramos unos breves momentos antes de que ella me quitara la mirada de encima para mirar el suelo, aun se notaba molestia en sus ojos.

-¿Por qué?- ella hablo primero, eso me desconcertó.

-¿Por qué, que? Quiero que me espliques porque tu mirada, ¿Sabes qué pasa con Sora?- le pregunte y ella volviendo su vista a mi pareció sonreír con sarcasmo.

-¿Te haces la que no sabes? Tu muy bien deberías saber por qué te miro así, y por qué Sora no te quiere cerca- me contestaba aun molesta, solo logro confundirme más.

-Pero…. ¡No sé por qué está molesta conmigo! No se por qué tú lo estas, no hice nada malo, al menos que yo recuerde, de verdad que no lo entiendo- le contestaba comenzando a desesperarme, soy muy paciente pero no inquebrantable.

-¡La engañaste! Le diste falsas esperanzas, ¿Sabes? Ella siente algo por ti, pero tu pretendiendo que con ese beso que se dieron no pasaría nada y que todo estaba bien la hiciste pensar que podían seguir tratándose así, ella estaba feliz, hasta que alguien le envió la foto que te delato, ¿Por qué quieres coquetearle cuando ya tienes a alguien más?- me recriminaba y yo me quede en shock…. En primera ¿Cómo supo lo del beso? Y en segunda…. ¿Ya estoy con alguien? Vaya…

-vaya….ni si quiera yo sabía que tenía una relación ¿Dime cual foto se supone que recibió ella, la viste?- dije aquello comenzando a denotar mi molestia.

-Si lo hice, estás tú y una chica de tés similar besándose, no vayas a decirme que solo fue un juego, vi la foto, alguien se la envió a Sora esta mañana y no tienes idea de cómo le rompió el corazón-me dijo Mimorin y yo solo me sorprendí más.

Me quede callada un momento, no porque fuera cierto, sino… ¿Por qué tendría una foto besándome con alguien? Y más importante aún ¿Quién pudo enviársela? Eso rondo mis pensamientos, si no mal recuerdo con la única que tengo una foto así de idiota es con… si, con ella y quien la tomo fue….. ¡AHA!

-¿Por qué no contestas a nada?- me llamo Mimorin otra vez y yo la mire con sorpresa, ya recuerdo quien tenía algo como eso…

-Ya lo recuerdo…. Mimorin escucha…. Si, soy yo besando a alguien, ese alguien es mi mejor amiga, solo fue un juego de tontas con copas encima… pero…. Esa foto es de hace dos años, yo… yo no estoy con alguien, yo iba muy enserio….- dije aquello y Mimorin solo me miro un poco incrédula.

-¿Por qué e de creerte?- me dijo aun con duda y molestia, rayos no tengo tiempo para esto.

-No me importa si me crees o no, solo me importa que Sora lo haga, y es por dónde empezar, además, ya se quien le pudo enviar esa foto, solo una persona la tiene y fue quien la tomo, lo siento Mimorin, peor tengo que irme a arreglar asuntos con alguien, adiós- dije y sin escuchar palabra mas de Mimorin le di la espalda y comencé a correr saliendo del edificio de la agencia en dirección a otra agencia, una donde trabajaba esa idiota culpable.

.

Me encontraba en los pasillos de una agencia ajena a la mía, esta era un poco más prestigiosa y trabajaban en ella el gripo de Idols más famoso del momento, una en específico me debe muchas explicaciones ahora mismo.

Entre al posible cuarto donde algunas integrantes de ese grupo estarían sin avisar, exactamente ahí las que estaban adentro me vieron con sorpresa.

-Hey Pile-chan que sorpresa ¿Qué haces aquí?- me saludo una buena amiga mía Hana Tojima y al lado de ella la culpable de todo.

-Pai-chan, Qué agradable verte, estas muy linda hoy- me decía ella con esa sonrisa despreocupada, yo solo fruncí el ceño y la mire irritada.

-Lo siento, no quiero ser grosera contigo, así que sin rodeos dime ¿Por qué le enviaste esa estúpida foto a Sora?... más vale que me digas que pasa, Yukafin-

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡NOOOOO! esta bien que sea mala, pero Pile-chan no le hagas nada a Yukafin, que esta bien hermosa tambien *-***


	6. Chapter 6 Hermosa Rival

**_buenas madrugadas sexys lectores les vengo a actualizar el fic que espero y disfruten :3 sin mucho que decir me retiro a dormir que estoy jodida xD  
el siguiente viernes se actualiza Wild stars que se pondrá bueno :3_**

 ** _PD: existe video en youtube del evento que se menciona en este cap y solo tengo algo que decir al presentador por lo que hizo y por hacer llorar a Ucchi... ¡Put*ooooo!_**

* * *

 _ **General POV**_

Pile estaba bastante enojada, aunque como buena amiga no lo haría tan notorio, Yukafin Doll es alguien muy querida para ella, pero ahora mismo ese alguien había hecho algo muy malo y necesitaba una clara explicación de lo sucedido justo ahora.

-¿Y bien? No me has dicho absolutamente nada Yuka-chan- Pile le exigía a su amiga una explicación y esta solo la miraba sorprendida.

-¿Qué cosa, una foto? No sé de qué me estás hablando- contesta la chica a Pile y está poco a poco perdía su paciencia.

-La foto donde estoy besando a…. bueno ¿Para qué explicarte? Sabes muy bien a cual foto me refiero- Pile volvía a recriminarle a su amiga y esta seguía fingiendo no saber de qué hablaba la coreana. -…. De verdad Yukafin….. Estas comenzando a terminar con mi paciencia- sentencio una última vez Pile apretando los puños.

Las presentes de inmediato se tensaron al escuchar decir aquellas palabras a Pile ¿Por qué? La chica tenía mucha paciencia, pero cuando se le acababa, se convertía en el mismísimo demonio, de inmediato las miradas ahora se posaron sobre Yukafin que trago pesado tras la expresión de Pile y sus últimas palabras dichas.

-Va…Vamos Eriko, no te pongas así, solo fue una broma ¿De acuerdo?- por fin se atrevía a excusarse la chica, pero para Pile había sido una muy mala pasada de su amiga.

Lo pensó un momento, no quería que las demás chicas del lugar escucharan su reclamo por que podría meterse en aprietos si alguien de la agencia la escuchaba y arruinar el proyecto Love Live también, eso no sería para nada bueno por lo que con el ceño ligeramente fruncido sujeto la mano de su amiga y tiro de ella no muy fuerte para que la siguiera fuera del lugar donde las chicas miembros de AKB48 miraban calladas lo que sucedía.

Una vez ambas chicas salieron de aquellos vestidores se quedaron a la par del pasillo, ambas mirándose intensamente. Yukafin por su parte se notaba un poco nerviosa ante la coreana, ¿Cómo no estarlo si la chica que había invadido en aquella agencia se veía molesta todavía?

-Yuka-chan… te prometo no molestarme contigo….. Solo quiero saber…. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?... No puedes mentirme, sé que tú eres quien nos sacó esa foto y que eres la única que la tiene, así que por favor ¿Dime que está pasando?- insistía Pile con una voz más amable, si lo hacía tal vez aquella chica cooperaria.

-…Lo hice sin pensar, esa chica Sora…. ¿Qué hay con ella, te dijo lo sucedido?- Confeso por fin Yukafin y Pile por fin pudo tranquilizarse más.

Era una pregunta que le había caído como agua fría, era obvio que había problema en eso, Pile no quiso decir nada respecto a lo que sucedió con Sora y como la trato, por ello prefirió mentirle a su amiga, de cualquier manera no era como si Yukafin fuese a enterarse al 100% de lo que había sucedido, y más importante aún, quería evitar que su amiga supiera sus sentimientos hacia la otra seiyuu.

-Sora se a incomodado, y ahora tenemos problemas para trabajar, por eso quiero que te disculpes con ella por haber hecho eso- cambiaba brevemente de tema Pile a su amiga y esta cambio su mirada arrepentida por una ligeramente sospechosa.

-…. ¿Estás segura que es eso?...- bombardeo con una pregunta más Yukafin a Pile, esta de nueva cuenta se estremeció ante lo que su amiga pretendía insinuar, sin embargo no se dejó vencer por el momento.

-Cla…Claro, ¿Por qué más me pondría así?- refuto Pile de inmediato y desvió su mirada de la de la otra idol que comenzaba a darse aires de poder descubrir que había detrás.

-Es raro… normalmente no te molestas tanto por una broma, pero esta ocasión de verdad pareces frustrada e irritada ¿Es tan importante esa chica Sora para ti, por qué?- volvió a interrogar Yukafin a Pile que ahora se ponía nerviosa.

-Eso… eso no es algo en lo que te debas meter….. Yo solo quiero que te disculpes con ella lo antes posible… o sino yo….- trataba de no ser descubierta, después de todo aquello era algo delicado para ella y su amiga Yukafin solo le complicaba las cosas con tantas preguntas.

-… ¿O sino que?...- pregunto un tanto desafiante esta vez, mala idea.

Pile tras escuchar la manera en que su amiga dijo aquello último se irrito rápidamente, parecía que su paciencia en ese preciso momento había llegado a su fin. Dio un último respingón y se acercó rápidamente a Yukafin, de hecho lo suficiente para poder sentir la nariz de la otra chica rozar la suya.

-O sino voy a alejarme de ti ¿Entiendes? No voy a permitir que por tus bromas arruines mi trabajo, tú ya tienes algo de trayectoria yo estoy empezando, estoy cumpliendo mi sueño y no voy a permitirle a nadie que me lo arruine por un romance- sus palabras fueron duras y claras, aquello lo entendió Yukafin a la perfección y aunque Pile hubiese sido muy ruda con ella no dijo nada al respecto ya que ella sabía que se lo había buscado por provocar ala coreana.

-Ya tranquila, lo siento ¿Esta bien? Me disculpare con ella, pero por ahora tendré que volver al trabajo y tu también, debes estar ocupada- decía menos embustera Yukafin a Pile que solo suspiro.

-¿Lo prometes?-

-Si te prometo que me disculpare por eso ¿Esta bien?-

-Bi…bien, lamento que haya sucedido así, pero yo de verdad quiero estar bien con mis compañeras del trabajo, así que por favor, no tardes-

-De acuerdo, de cualquier manera te avisare que sucede está bien-

-Gracias Yuka-chan…. No quiero dejar de ser tu amiga, así que hay que comenzar a respetarnos un poco mas ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si Eriko, de nuevo lo siento…..-

-Bien…. Ya que hablamos de esto, volveré a mi apartamento para que puedas seguir trabajando-

-Adiós…-

-Adiós….

Pile se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar fuera de las instalaciones de aquella agencia que se encargaba de dirigir el famoso proyecto AKB48 y en colaboración de Afilia saga, por ello logro saber dónde se encontraría ella, su amiga Yukafin Doll, alguien muy importante para ella pero también alguien a quien le costaba trabajo entender.

Cuando Pile estuvo fuera de la vista de Yukafin, esta solo suspiro con cierta decepción, había sido muy tonta en usar aquella foto para su jugada, y la duda de lo que Pile pudiera sentir por esa pelinegra le carcomía por dentro.

-¿Así que Tokui?... no importa, pase lo que pase voy a ganarle, serás mía Eriko….-

 _ **General POV END**_

.

.

.

Han pasado dos semanas desde que le dije a Pile que no la quería cerca de mí, y lo que más me molesta es que no pareció afectarle en absoluto, ella sigue sonriendo como si nada, como si no le interesara, creo que realmente ella no era una buena opción para mí, lo peor de todo es que esa indiferencia me duele, se que le dije que no quería que se me acercara pero…. Ella realmente siguió mis palabras y ahora parece que no existo para ella…. Lo peor de hoy es que desgraciadamente tenemos un evento en el que tendremos que asistir todas obligatoriamente, los fans de seguro harán preguntas difíciles y estaré muy nerviosa al estar frente a todos ellos, a veces ellos pueden ser muy crueles, hace poco un anónimo dejo un mensaje a Ucchi que decía "Muere" todas estamos expuestas es realmente desagradable eso.

No ciento que en este evento vaya a ser diferente, ya que nos a tocado uno que otro loco que quiere pasarse de listo o hacerse notar de la manera que sea, es realmente desagradable.

-Muy bien chicas ¿Están todas listas ya?- pregunto un joven del staf, todas vestíamos un traje entre morado y negro con guantes, era exactamente el mismo que usamos en nuestro primer concierto al salir al escenario.

-Estamos más que listas- respondió Emitsun lanzándonos una mirada de determinación.

-Muy bien, tres minutos más- termino por decir el chico que nos vino a dar indicaciones y se retiró hablando por una pequeña radio portátil en su bolsillo.

Me mantuve en mi lugar parada sin ver a las demás, seguía sintiéndome incomoda, estas últimas dos semanas en el trabajo han sido realmente complicadas para, desde lo sucedido con Pile las demás se dan cuenta que algo no anda bien, no es que las llame entrometidas, pero este asunto no les incumbe, al menos desde mi punto de vista, pero algunas de ellas… bueno todas ellas están empeñadas en ayudar a resolver esto, principalmente Emitsun, Kussun y Ucchi por parte de Pile y Mimorin y Rippy por parte mía…. Ah~

-¿Sigue actuando como si no le importara?- esa fue la voz de Mimorin sacándome de mis pensamientos, solo la mire y suspire una vez más.

-Eso parece, aunque tampoco es como si me importara a mí- agregaba con indiferencia.

-Sora… sabes que no puedes mentirme. Tus ojos te delatan, te mueres por que no te habla- me decía Mimorin yo me tense un poco, ella de verdad que me conoce. -¿Y sabes que es lo peor de todo? Que fueras tu quien le dijera que se alejara de ti- seguía hablando sin importarle que me comenzara a irritar.

-¿Tu que sabes? Tonta densa no me molestes- le contestaba de una manera no muy ruda.

-Gruñona….. Enserio deberías permitirte hablar con ella un poco ¿Qué tal si estamos equivocadas?- volvía a decirme Mimo-chan.

-¿Equivocadas? Esa foto era de ella, no estamos equivocadas, ella solo está divirtiéndose mientras yo intentaba estar con ella- decía aquello en voz baja.

-Oigan ustedes dos, las necesito acá- nos irrumpió Nanjou-san caminando cerca de donde estábamos.

-Ya vamos, primero debo quitarle el mal humor a Sora- le contesto Mimorin a la mayor y está riendo se acercó más.

-¿Sigues con tu problema con Pile-chan?- pregunto y me sorprendió ¿Por qué lo sabía?

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- pregunte curiosa, todas sabían que teníamos problemas pero solo Mimorin sabia la verdadera razón.

-Bueno, son demasiado obvias, se tratan como si no existieran desde hace dos semanas aproximadamente, aunque…. Se miran constantemente- Nanjou-san hizo ese comentario, por ende me ruborice, pero espera… ¿Dijo que Pile también me mira?

-Yo… yo no…. La miro….- dije eso con voz baja, mi vergüenza y timidez se mesclaban y me impedían hablar con claridad.

-Densa, de cualquier manera creo que deberían arreglar sus asuntos pronto, pueden afectar el trabajo de las demás- aconsejaba Nanjou con una sonrisa…. Ah~

-Está bien…. Considerare hablar con ella después del evento ¿Felices?...- de alguna manera esas dos lograron conversarme de esto, además ¿Por qué no admitirlo? La verdad me moría por hablarle. -…..además, no eres nadie para llamarme Densa Nanjou-san- finalizaba no sin antes contraatacar a la más grande de todas.

-¿Eh, porque lo dices?- pareció descolocada por mi comentario…. Enserio ¿Cómo puede gustarle a Kussun esta tonta despistada?

-¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a Kussun?- le conteste con normalidad pero su cara de "Sigo sin entender" me dejo claro las cosas. –Ah, olvídalo, ya vamos con las demás ¿Esta bien?- termine por decir mientras comenzaba a caminar.

Bien, ya lo dije, ahora tendré que cumplir, será difícil ser yo la que se acerque a hablarle, pero lo hare, supongo que no pierdo nada, además….. Hace mucho que no veo esa linda sonrisa.

.

El evento inicio, el lugar a pesar de todo estaba lleno, fue algo realmente agradable, todo estaba bajo control, a pesar de lo sucedido con Ucchi, no parecía que todo fuera mal, estábamos incluso divirtiéndonos, no fue hasta que el mismísimo presentador lo arruino con su estúpida grafica…

-Aquí chicas tenemos una gráfica donde se valoró desde el personaje más popular hasta el menos popular, cuando los resultados sean mostrados me gustaría pedirles que dieran una opinión al respecto- esas fueron sus palabras, todas incluyéndome nos incomodamos ante eso.

Sabía que eso no era buena idea, pero nada se podía hacer ya estábamos ahí listas para ser evidenciadas frente a todos esos fans…. Entonces justo ahí el ranquin apareció en el siguiente orden:

9.-Kotori Minami

8.-Eli Ayase

7.-Maki Nishikino

6.-Nozomi Toujou

5.-Rin Hoshisora

4.-Hanayo Koizumi

3.-Honoka Kousaka

2.-Umi Sonoda

1.-Nico Yazawa

Ese momento me dejo impactada… mi personaje era el más popular, de verdad era sorprendente, pero también lograba hacerme sentir mal por mis compañeras, no importa como fuera, esto era duro de ver…

Obviamente la primera en hablar tubo que se Ucchi, me rompió el corazón cuando no aguanto las lágrimas ante tan crueles resultados, aun con lágrimas en los ojos, dijo que haría de su personaje algo mejor que 180 simples puntos.

Después Nanjou-san hablo, esa se notaba decaída, no al borde de las lágrimas como Ucchi, pero si afectada, a pesar de ser reconocida como la vocalista de FripSide su personaje no es considerado relevante, ella aun decaída solo dijo que se esforzaría por aquellos que votaron por ella.

Pile…. Ella aun con su resultado sonreía, claro no era la sonrisa más brillante, pero aun con todo no pareció flaquear ante nadie…. Realmente es sorprendente….

Kussun también se vio relajada, parecía prestarle más atención a la pobre Nanjou que a lo que ella misma decía, parecía preocupada por la mayor de todas.

Rippy mas que alegre parecía aliviada, supongo que debe sentirse mal por Ucchi, pero aun con ello no hubiera deseado estar en su lugar.

Shika hablo muy brevemente, parecía descontenta, pero no por su resultado, sino porque en primera instancia nos hicieran pasar por esto en público, Emitsun fue más sutil, pero también pareció molesta por lo que ese presentador hizo.

Mimorin solo agradeció, pero tampoco se lucia feliz, simplemente actuó normal ante la situación y dijo que seguiría esforzándose, lo mismo hice yo, de verdad que me hacia feliz saber que mi personaje era el más amado, pero si eso significaba ver la tristeza y la decepción en el rostro de mis amigas y compañeras, entonces no quería serlo…

Después de ese incomodo momento continuamos con sonrisas el evento, aunque era evidente al menos entre nosotras que la comodidad no volvería. Nos hicieron un par de preguntas más, cuando comenzaron a hablar de los emparejamientos de los personajes que eran pocos por cierto, me hice la desentendida al escuchar la palabra NicoMaki, ya que eso involucraba a Pile como a mi. Realmente fue un evento poco agraciado a mi parecer.

.

-Ese imbécil ¿Cómo se atreve a hacernos eso?- Emitsun entraba al vestidor echando humo por la cabeza, realmente se había molestado por aquello, y no era la única.

-Si, esto tiene que saberlo Sunrise, esto es inaceptable- esta vez fue Kussun la que se quejaba, ambas evidentemente molestas.

-Tranquilas, el ranquin para eso está, sino la misma revista no lo publicaría cada mes- trataba de tranquilizarlas Ucchi, cosa que no funciono.

-Se eso, pero es injusto que nos hicieran esto en público, Ucchi te trataron muy mal- dijo esta vez Mimorin apoyando a las dos mayores del grupo.

-No creo que debamos darle tanta importancia, necesitamos concentrarnos en otras cosas, además esto podría ser una razón para querer esforzarnos más- esta vez hablo Nanjou-san con completa tranquilidad.

Todas la miramos, de verdad que parecía tan relajada y sonaba tan madura que termino por convencernos a todas.

Ahora que las cosas se habían calmado era mi momento para hablar con Pile, pero…. Ahora que me percato, ella no está aquí, ni si quiera me di cuenta si volvió a los vestidores con nosotras.

-¿Y Pile?- pregunte a las demás sin mirarlas, escuche una risita por parte de Shikako.

-Ella no vino a los vestidores, se quedó conversando con alguien en el pasillo- me respondió Ucchi con una sonrisa amable y un poco más calmada.

-¿Alguien? Bueno…. Iré a buscarla así que enseguida vuelvo- termine por decir sin querer girarme a ver a alguna de ellas, seguro se burlarían de mi o me molestarían.

.

Salí de los vestidores, ni siquiera me había cambiado, simplemente camine por un par de pasillos, en el último gire la esquina de este y me tope por fin con la chica que buscaba, ella estaba conversando con otra chica, esta era más alta, incluso que yo, de un muy largo cabello castaño obscuro, se veía muy bien arreglada y parecía sonreír muy fluidamente a Pile que hacía lo mismo…. Diablos ¿Por qué ahora es cuando me dan celos de lo que veo? Bueno no es momento de perder el tiempo, por ello me acerque hasta ellas con la completa intensión de irrumpirlas.

-Ho…Hola Pile…..- fue lo primero que dije al llegar hasta ellas, Pile me miro de inmediato a diferencia de la otra chica.

-So…¡Sora!... hola….- me respondió con sorpresa para después sonreírme amablemente. –Llegas en un momento realmente indicado- me dijo aquello, pero yo no entendí por qué.

-¿Eh, de que hablas?- pregunte confundida, ella posteriormente volvió su vista a la chica más alta, esta no parecía estar cómoda… me pregunto quien será…

-Veras, ella es Yukafin, una muy buena amiga mía, ella vino aquí porque… bueno…. Tiene algo que decirte….. ¿Verdad?...- Esas palabras de Pile causaron que mi intriga por aquella chica creciera aún más, así que solo la mire y espere.

-Pues adelante, soy toda oídos- afirme que ella podía comenzar a hablar.

-…- no decía nada….

-Yuka-chan, prometiste venir a decirle la verdad y a disculparte acaso ¿Me mentiste?- Pile le dijo a esa tal Yukafin, esa chica se giró a ver a Pile nuevamente…. Oh no…. Ese sonrojo y esa timidez en su cara no me están gustando para nada…

Suspiro pesadamente y por fin me daba la cara, ella…. Es muy hermosa….

-Buenas tardes, Soy Yukafin, yo vine aquí especialmente para decirte algo Tokui-san….- comenzó, aquello me daba mala espina, de verdad que no entendía que era lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero sin irrumpirla seguí escuchando. – e venido a ofrecerte una disculpa Tokui-san- dijo eso mirándome con seriedad.

-¿Disculpa? Pero acabo de conocerte ¿Por qué te disculpas conmigo?- pregunte confundida, ahora sí que no entendía nada.

-veras, yo hice una broma muy pesada a Eriko, las vi hace dos semanas caminar juntas hacia una estación de tren, se me hizo fácil pensar aquello y para molestar envié una foto personal de Eriko a tu correo- me decía aquello, así que…. ¡fue ella!

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunte de una manera un poco seca, espero que no lo hayan notado.

-Solo quería jugarle una broma, lamento mucho eso, así que por eso pido que me disculpes por el mal rato que les ocasione- termino por decir la chica… vaya estoy sorprendida.

-Eso era Sora, además esa foto tiene dos años que la tomaron, como veras ya es muy vieja- esta vez me hablo Pile…. Esa sonrisa…. Me mata.

Yo no lo pensé, solo lo hice, solo deje que mi cuerpo actuara solo y abrazara a esa tonta coreana que me vuelve loca. Desconfié tanto de ella, para que solo fuera un mal entendido y una broma de mal gusto.

-¿So…Sora? Esto es….ummm vergonzoso….- escuche decir a Pile y lentamente me separe de ella, vi su bello rostro ruborizado por eso.

-Perdón Pile…. Yode verdad me había sentido muy incómoda por eso estos días ….. Te trate tan mal….- dije ahora sintiéndome arrepentida.

-Descuida, cualquiera se hubiera sentido así….- me sonrió nuevamente, me hace sentir cosquilleo por dentro cuando me mira así.

-Pile-san ¿Podría venir por favor? tiene una llamada en la línea dos de su manager-

Un chico del staff llamo a Pile, diablos, que mala suerte, ella solo se separó de mí y le respondió a ese chico que enseguida iba a atender la llamada.

-¡Podrían esperarme un minuto? No tardo- nos dijo aquellas palabras, tanto la chica a nuestras espaldas como yo asentimos y ella se retiró rápidamente.

Estábamos solas, este era el momento adecuado para preguntarle a esa chica por que hizo eso, una simple broma no pudo haber sido. Me gire lentamente para verla, me encontré con que su mirada estaba fuertemente clavada en la mía, como si intentara intimidarme, pero no lo lograría.

-ahora que Pile no está ¿Me dirías realmente cual es la razón del por qué me enviaste esa foto?- le preguntaba con normalidad, no quería ser agresiva con ella.

-Es obvio ¿No lo crees?-

-Para mí no lo es, así que habla-

-Porque estoy interesada en ella desde hace mucho, y la quiero conmigo-

-….¿Que?... y esa fue tu mejor manera de conseguirlo? Que táctica tan sucia….-

-No puedes reclamar, apenas y la conoces….-

-¡No importa! No vas a ganarme, no dejare que tengas a Pile….-

-Bien….-

Fueron sus palabras y peligrosamente camino hacia mi mirándome con una retadora expresión y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, por un momento pensé que me golpearía, pero simplemente paso de lado mío, no sin antes susurrarme algo al oído antes de marcharse…

-Entonces esto significa la guerra Tokui, y te aseguro que no perderé contra ti….-

.

.

.

* * *

 **recuerden que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale 7u7**


	7. Chapter 7 Mas rivales

**buenas sexys lectores, aqui les hago entrega de este cap que espero y disfruten, sin mas que decir por el momento me retiro y que tengan un buen inicio de semana 7u7**

* * *

Esa idiota….. Cree que puede hacer lo que le plazca solo porque tiene buena figura, un rostro envidiable y la cercanía con Pile. ¡También es culpa de Pile! Es su maldita culpa por dejar que sus amigas hagan lo que quieran en asuntos que no les incumben.

Lleva dos semanas trascurridas desde que esa afligida de Yukafin doll vino a molestar y desde entonces no e tenido tanta oportunidad de conversar con Pile de lo sucedido, simplemente se pone muy cariñosa con las demás y me evita, ¡Ella nunca me evita!….. Al menos eso es lo que siento por que no esta tan cercana a mí, y se supone que debería estarlo….. Después de todo también le gusto ¿No? Ah, solo tengo que relajarme, al menos ahora sé que Pile no estuvo jugando conmigo, ahora sé que esta soltera y disponible, eso es muy bueno, también sé que ella se está esforzando.

En este momento las nueve caminábamos con tranquilidad hacia algún lugar donde comer algo, el ensayo de hoy no había sido tan pesado y ya quedaba poco para terminar con las grabaciones de los discos nuevos. Por ello decidimos salir a comer. Todas entramos a un restaurante sencillo donde cada quien ordeno lo que le vino en gana, por mi parte yo quise Udon.

-Es bueno que podamos estar de descanso ahora- decía Rippy tomando un par de palillos para comenzar a comer su arroz.

-Es cierto, últimamente hemos estado saliendo demasiado tarde de la agencia- esta vez comentaba Ucchi con cierto cansancio.

-bueno pero el lado bueno aquí es que ya estamos fuera y podemos descansar- hablaba con entusiasmo Emi al terminar su bocado.

Todas sonrieron y continuamos entre platicas y terminar la comida, yo por alguna extraña razón no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Pile, desde que esa tipa "Converso" conmigo Pile no me a dicho ni preguntado nada al respecto, simplemente actúa como de costumbre y a veces se aleja o me habla de cualquier cosa que no tenga que ver con eso. Estoy segura que esta consiente de que la e estado mirando, incluso ahora, debe saber que tengo mi mirada sobre ella y sigue evitándola.

-Hey, vas a incomodar a las demás con eso….- me susurro Mimorin quien estaba sentada a mi lado.

-¿Incomodar con qué?- dije de manera un poco molesta y ella solo suspiro.

-¿Cómo que con qué? Con esa mirada siniestra, Si querías incomodar a Eri-chan ya lo hiciste, no deja de mover los pies- me decía Mimorin…. ¡AHA! No puede llamarla así frente a mi.

-Cállate, no la llames así, además no me importa se lo merece por no querer hablar conmigo- le conteste a mi amiga y esta suspiro.

-Ah… bien tu me obligaste….- dijo aquello y no le preste mucha atención, al menos no fue hasta que sentí su mano estamparse contra mi frente velozmente para después sentir como su pequeño manotazo me provoco ardor.

-¿Por qué?- pregunte aun manteniendo mi voz baja, por fin le quitaba de encima la mirada a esa tonta para mirar a Mimorin.

-te dije que la dejaras de mirar así o no solo la incomodaras a ella, sino a todas- volvió a regañarme y solo suspire.

Lentamente volví mi vista a Pile y me encontré con la sorpresa de que me estaba viendo desde el otro extremo de la mesa y solo se limitó a sonreírme antes de hablarme.

-¿Esta bueno el Udon?- me pregunto manteniendo la sonrisa.

-Si lo está gracias- fue mi seca respuesta, tal vez no note que fue un poco mal, pero Mimorin me lo hizo saber al golpearme ligeramente con su codo.

-ya veo…. Ummm ¿Qué pediste de postre?- volvió a preguntarme y solo termine por desviar la mirada de ella con cierta molestia, tenía que saber que estaba molesta todavía por como a estado actuando.

-Nada- volví a responder de esa manera y Mimorin esta vez me dio un pisotón no tan fuerte, pero lo suficiente para hacerme fruncir levemente el ceño.

-oh…. Bien…. Te dejo comer- término nuestra "charla y se giró con Ucchi quien era la persona que estaba a su lado conversando con Shikako.

¡Diablos! ¿Por qué sigo molesta? Sé que no quiere hablar del tema y que no puedo obligarla pero… ¡Es tan frustrante que lo esté evitando de esa manera tan descarada! Quiero respuestas, no quiero seguir insegura y la idiota de Mimorin se está metiendo demasiado.

-¿Por qué eres tan cortante? Primero te quejas de que no habla contigo y cuando lo hace la evades también ¿Qué pretendes?- me volvió a regañar Mimorin en voz baja.

-Quiero que deje de evadir lo que realmente me importa hablar con ella eso es todo- dije bajando la mirada esta vez, no quería actuar así pero de la nada mis acciones me ganaban.

-Tonta- fue la única respuesta de Mimorin que continuo comiendo.

Todas parecían conversar con normalidad ignorando por completo el ambiente algo tétrico que teníamos encima gracias a esa tonta y a mí. Hubiese continuado callada y sin decir nada pero una voz extrañamente familiar me llamo por mi nombre tomándome por sorpresa.

-Mimori-chan, Soramaru-chan hola- esa voz….

Gire mi vista a la par de Mimo-chan y nos encontramos con dos personas, uno nada familiar y la otra enteramente familiar.

-Izumi-chan, que bueno verte- saludo primeramente Mimo-chan a la chica, esta le sonrió.

….Esa es Kitta Izumi, una compañera de Milky Holmes… y a decir verdad una muy buena amiga, es realmente encantadora, aunque a veces puede invadir tu espacio personal….

-Mimo-chan también lo digo- saludo a Mimorin para después mirarme a mí y me sonrió de una manera sumamente amplia.

-Soramaru-chan que bueno encontrarte aquí- me dijo acercándose a mí y colocando su mano sobre mi hombro aun con aquella sonrisa. No pude evitar sentirme nerviosa. –Por cierto el es Nakamoto Nobuhisa un compañero de trabajo y amigo- presentaba al chico que solo hizo una reverencia.

-Un gusto…. ¿Qué haces por acá?- le pregunte a Izumi y ella con toda la confianza del mundo paso su brazo sobre mi hombro.

-Vinimos a comer algo, es una mera coincidencia que las encontrara aquí ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?- hablo ella aun sonriente.

Yo mire por fin a mis compañeras de M's y todas miraban con curiosidad a Izumi, todas menos una en especial que parecía muy concentrada en su plato con sushi….

-Bueno ellas son mis compañeras y amigas del proyecto Love live, vinimos a comer después de las grabaciones- le explicaba a ella y solo asintió.

-Ya veo, ¿les incomoda que las acompañemos?- ella pregunto separándose brevemente de mí, yo simplemente mire de vuelta a las demás que sonrieron y asintieron.

-Claro tomen una silla, llamare al camarero- dijo Emitsun de manera amistosa invitando al par.

.

Las chicas se presentaron brevemente e Izumi las recibió con mucha amabilidad, aunque algo no andaba bien y es que Pile se había puesto indiferente esta vez, no se unió a la conversación y se mantuvo con la mirada sobre su móvil.

-Sí, Soramaru-chan a veces puede ser un poco torpe, pero es muy divertida- agregaba Izumi a la plática y todas reían.

-Deja de decir esas cosas, estas avergonzándome, además Mikoi también hace cosas tontas y de ella no te burlas- decía yo con un ligero rubor, después de todo la compañía de Izumi lograba quitarme cierta tensión.

-Es que eres tan linda cuando tonteas que es inevitable contarlo- decía aquello posando de nueva cuenta su brazo sobre mis hombros como un abrazo.

En ese momento alguien se puso de pie de todos en la mesa, al levantarse hizo un ruido considerable que nos hizo mirar, para mi sorpresa fue Pile la que se puso de pie, su expresión parecía como de costumbre, pero….. Su mirada era diferente, como si estuviera molesta.

-Ahora vuelvo, con permiso- fueron sus palabras acompañadas de una sonrisa, pero esa mirada en sus ojos parecía intacta.

-adelante-

Y sin esperar más se retiró hacia lo que parecían los baños, me sentí un poco mal y no sé por qué presiento que se molestó con la presencia de Izumi aquí, tal vez….. deba ir a ver como se encuentra, aunque cuando está molesta da mucho miedo.

-Creo que también iré al baño, esperen aquí- dije levantándome y apresurándome a seguir a Pile, pero antes de hacerlo Izumi me retuvo de la mano, cuando la mire aquella sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

-No tardes demasiado por favor….. De verdad estoy disfrutando tu compañía- agrego mirándome de una manera… ¿Coqueta?... No, no lo sé…..

-Se…. Seguro, ahora vuelvo- dije al verme libre de su agarre y con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas, camine hasta los baños en los que Pile se metió.

Cuando entre ahí pude verla frente al gran espejo del lugar estaba guardando su teléfono celular en su bolsillo y después abrió la llave del lavamanos y comenzó mojando su rostro con agua y al final antes de acercarme a ella dio un suspiro.

-Ummm ¿Pile, te encuentras bien?- la llame con voz suave, note como se sobresaltó y se giró a verme, esa mirada irritada permanecía pero aun así me sonrió.

-Estoy bien no es nada- dijo pero….. Su voz sonó diferente, sonó mas grave de lo normal, es como si su dulce voz se hubiera escondido.

-Es que llevas un largo rato aquí metida, pensé que te sentirías mal- le dije y ella solo negó.

-Solo me siento algo mareada, así que llame a alguien, no tardará en llegar- me contesto aun con esa voz irritada.

-Bueno… es que suenas algo extraña, por eso pensé que…..- trate de decirle pero un pequeño suceso me lo impidió, ¿Alguna vez han escuchado a Pile hablar de manera seca y cruel? …. Para mi, ese momento fue la primera vez….

-¡Te dije que estoy bien!- me dijo de una manera grave y notablemente irritada, no sé cómo se expresó mi rostro pero estoy segura que fue una mescla entre sorpresa y exaltación. –Como te dije me siento algo mareada, volveré a casa por hoy…..- termino de hablar pasando de lado mío y saliendo del baño, dejándome sorprendida y con una dolorosa sensación en el pecho….

-ella nunca….. Me había hablado así… y sin embargo la mayoría de las veces yo le contesto así….- susurre agachando la cabeza.

-Lo siento Pile…..-

.

Salí del baño un par de minutos después, en cuanto camine a la mesa en la que estábamos todas solo la vi levantarse de su silla y tomar sus cosas, con una sonrisa se despidió de las demás y salió del restaurante, justo en la entrada la vi a ella…. Esa tipa molesta que ahora mismo venía a llevarse a Pile…..

-Gracias Yuka-chan….- la escuche agradecerle a Yukafin antes de que esta con esa maldita sonrisa suya la recibiera y salieran juntas para después meterse a un auto que aparentemente le pertenecía a Yukafin. Las mire hasta que note como esa tonta cruzo mirada conmigo y me sonrió burlona… ¡esa maldita! Después de burlarse subió al auto y se marcharon.

Ahora me siento peor y enojada, con un demonio ¿Prefirió irse con esa que quedarse con nosotras?... que quedarse conmigo…

De verdad que ya no la entiendo….

Volví desganada a la mesa con las demás, todo parecía bien hasta que Izumi se percató de mi expresión y ¡Obvio! No se quedaría callada y me preguntaría que pasaba.

-Soramaru-chan ¿Estas bien?- me pregunto de nueva cuenta posando su mano sobre la mía y dándole una ligera caricia.

-Lo estoy….. Gracias Izumi-chan- finalice aquel evento retirando mi mano de la suya, ella solo suspiro y continuo conversando con Mimo y las demás.

.

Al día siguiente tuve una mañana espantosa, de nueva cuenta no deseaba ir al trabajo pero tengo que, además hoy es el último día de grabación para los nuevos discos, por ello debo ir. Cuando llegue parecía que ya todas estaban ahí, por suerte mía no me retarde mucho.

Tal vez Pile si se sentía mal…. Aunque ella realmente estaba bien cuando llegamos al restaurante, ella comenzó a comportarse así cuando Izumi apareció, acaso….. ¿Se habrá puesto celosa? En fin, al menos espero que no esté mal de salud, eso sería malo y no quiero que se ausente por que a pesar de todo me encanta estar cerca de ella….. Aunque no sea tan afectuosa, o más bien aunque yo no le permita ser tan afectuosa conmigo.

Si esta celosa eso significa que realmente tiene interés en mi ¿No? Eso sí que es una buena noticia después de todo este tiempo. ¡JA! En tu cara Yukafin, Pile se a puesto celosa de la cercanía de Izumi y yo, las cosas parecen ir mejor ….. Entonces….. ¿Entonces que hace tan acaramelada con Emitsun?

-Pile-chan, creo que es un poco cursi- escuche a Emitsun decir cuando entre al gimnasio de practica ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo muy cerca. Tratando de no verme muy interesada simplemente me acerque un poco fingiendo que solo me miraba en el espejo cerca de ellas.

-¡No es cursi! Deberías intentarlo, después de todo eres muy linda Emi-chan-

Es muy incómodo en muchos sentidos, de repente se comporta así. Tal vez ese sea el problema desde mucho tiempo atrás... Pile es muy amable con todas, con cuanta persona se le cruza enfrente. Eso podría ser la raíz de muchos problemas si lo pienso con detenimiento, tal vez su lado coreano le haga ser así, bueno nosotros los japoneses no solemos ser mucho de contacto físico o palabras cariñosa, sin embargo Pile es así, siempre cariñosa, abrazando, sonriendo y tratando con calidez... Acercándose de más a aquellos afortunados con los que habla, permitiendo que todo cercano a ella sienta esa calidez.  
A pesar de que sea algo torpe y olvidadiza, ese encanto que trasmite es único, es como si su intención fuera tratar de enamorar a todo aquel que se le cruce, sin importar si es mayor... Menor... Hombre o mujer... ¡Inaceptable! ¿Y si su intención realmente es enamorarme y después votarme? Eso no lo aceptaría nunca, ni por que se tratara de ella. Rayos, ahora mi cabeza me hace dudar... Necesito aclararme un poco, por consiguiente quiero mantenerme alejada de ella... Aunque...  
Si me alejó de ella significaría darle toda la entrada a esa presumida de Yukafin otra vez y que se quede con Pile...

-Maldita niña presumida….- refunfuñe para mi mientras seguía mirándome en el espejo acomodando mi flequillo, o al menos fingía que lo hacía ya que mi mirada estaba puesta en Emitsun y Pile que seguían conversando animadamente.

-Pile-chan siempre dice esas cosas como si nada-

-¿Qué tiene de malo? Realmente pienso que eres linda-

-¿Eh Escuche a Pile-chan decir que Emitsun es linda?-

Esa fue Ucchi que se acercó a esas dos para conversar con ellas. ¡Diablos! Otra chica extremadamente dulce uniéndoseles

-¡Ucchi! Ven aquí, déjame abrazarte-

-Pile-chan siempre se exalta demasiado-

Y como si nada se abrazaron…. Ah~ enserio esta chica es tan desesperante, primero se pone celosa y luego anda repartiendo amor…. y ahora que lo pienso, suele hacer ese tipo de cosas con Ucchi principalmente y no parece que les importe que las miremos, Ucchi y Pile son muy apegadas, aunque no estoy muy segura del por qué. ¿Sera así de apegada con esa idiota Yukafin? Si la trata como a Ucchi y Emitsun entonces por ello esa chica siente algo más por ella.

¿Y si esa amabilidad con la que me trata también es igual? Puede que no lo haya notado pero ¿y si ella dijo que me quiere pero solo como su amiga? aquel día ni siquiera me tome la molestia de escucharla, simplemente la eché, y tomando en cuenta que esa foto donde besa a su amiga solo fue un juego según ella….. ¿Que no me asegura que el que yo le robe también lo tomara como un juego?

-Maldita inseguridad….- volví a susurrar para mí misma mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Oye ¿Qué haces haciéndole caras al espejo?- esa voz que me llamo fue la mayor de todas, Nanjou-san había tocado mi hombro para llamarme.

-No estoy haciendo nada frente al espejo, solo me acomodo mi flequillo- le conteste volviendo nerviosa mi vista al gran espejo frente a nosotras, solo la escuche reír.

-¿Enserio quieres engañarme con ese pretexto tan malo?- me dijo tras reírse, diablos….

Solo suspire y camine en otra dirección dejándola atrás, no conté con que viniera detrás de mí. Parecía algo empeñada en conversar, aunque creo que esta pequeña tiene asuntos propios más importantes y con eso me refiero a Kussun.

-Vamos Nanjou-san, Estoy segura que tienes mejores cosas que hacer que estar detrás de mi esperando a que te diga algo al respecto sobre mí y esa coreana idiota- decía al sentarme en una de las esquinas del gimnasio.

-No espero saber algo, simplemente quiero que no se causen problemas, estamos juntas en este proyecto y lo que afecte a una terminara afectando a todas y podrían terminar muy mal las cosas, no quiero eso- me aclaraba ella, es verdad, no me había detenido a pensarlo….

-Ah~ lo siento Nanjou-san, es solo que somos enteramente opuestas, eso causa que nos entendamos de la manera más equivocada posible, yo la quiero y quisiera estar a su lado pero…..- mientras hablaba me percate de algo importante….. Se me acaba de escapar decirle a Nanjou-san que quiero a Pile….

Me gire rápidamente para ver su posible expresión de asombro, pero en lugar de ello encontré una sonrisa sumamente burlona que hacia lo posible por no reír muy fuerte frente a mí.

-¡No espera! No me mires así… yo no me refería a eso….. Quiero decir que me agrada…. Yo ummm…- trataba de excusarme, pero solo note como ella contuvo su risa y se aclaró la garganta.

-Tranquila, tampoco es como si no lo hubiera notado por mi misma, ¿sabes? Hay muchas veces en las que la miras, pero en cuanto ella te devuelve la mirada apartas la tuya, hay veces en la que ella se quiere acercar a ti y tú inconscientemente te das cuenta y la evitas- me decía Nanjou-san aquello.

Solo la mire por un momento, me encontraba algo sorprendida, pues si bien, es cierto lo que dice Nanjou-san, no pensé que fuese muy notorio, Ella se a percatado de todo eso, pero… ¿Qué más a podido notar? A decir verdad no quiero que nadie lo sepa, no quiero que sepan que amo a una chica….. Una chica que ya ni si quiera sé si me corresponde o no.

-¿De verdad puedes ver eso?- le pregunte tratando de calmarme, ella solo me sonrió y asintió.

-También quisiera decirte algo Sora-chan, y es sumamente importante- continuo, aunque su tono de voz cambio a uno un poco más serio. –Hay veces en la que te notas muy grosera, tal vez lo hagas inconscientemente, o porque te avergüence, pero algunas veces deberíamos evitar protegernos tanto…- me decía Nanjou-san, esas palabras me hicieron ponerme a pensar, realmente no lo había notado demasiado, o no e querido verlo, pero si realmente fuera así, Pile sin duda me respondería, el por qué a veces la trato así.

-… No eres la única, porque ella hace lo mismo….- termino por decir y me desconcerté un momento.

-¿Ella hace lo mismo? Pero Pile nunca a sido así conmigo, ella siempre sonríe y se ríe de todo….- dije algo desconcertada todavía, y desde mi punto de vista tenía razón, ella no actúa así tan seguido, y frente a las cámaras no lo a echo nunca, solo ayer en ese baño.

-Esa es su manera de actuar, cuando nota tu rechazo, Por fuera simplemente continúa sonriendo y se retira, pero ¿No has pensado que habrá por dentro?- Las palabras de Nanjou-san me hacían pensar demasiado, tiene razón en muchas cosas, pero aun así hay algo que no logro aclararme en la cabeza.

-Pues no creo que le importe mucho, si mucho le importara realmente actuaria diferente, tan solo mírala ahora, siendo tan cariñosa con Emi y Ucchi…. Manteniéndose lejos de mí…..- decía aquello algo frustrada, eso cualquiera lo pudo notar en mi voz y mi mirada.

-Eso que vez ahora mismo, es su manera de descargar lo que le haces sentir- Continuaba Nanjou-san mirando hacia ellas. – El cariño a las demás, los abrazos, todo eso lo hace por no poder hacer lo mismo contigo. Tal vez tu respondes fría y distante, ella responde con cariño y caricias hacia alguien más- finalizaba Nanjou-san.

Entonces lo entendí un poco esta vez, realmente debe sentirse frustrada. Y todo esto por culpa de la idiotez de ambas….. Más por la mía.

-Ya veo….. Gracias Nanjou-san, realmente necesitaba conversar con alguien un poco y me has ayudado a entender algunas cosas- le agradecí dándole una sonrisa y ella me devolvió el gesto.

-No agradezcas, después de todo somos compañeras y amigas. Es bueno que lo hayas captado rápido- me dijo girando su vista a otra chica en especial. Su mirada se quedó ahí fija durante un tiempo considerable, cosa que me pareció muy curiosa. – …. Quisiera que alguien en especial también captara las cosas más rápido…..- continuo mirando a esa chica, es obvio que se refería a ella con lo de captar rápido…. Ahí la mirada de Nanjou-san estaba clavada en ella… en Kussun.

Eso me sorprendió realmente, sabía que Kussun gustaba de Nanjou-san pero…. ¡Nanjou-san también gusta de ella!

Ok el caso de Pile y yo no es tan lamentable porque no estoy segura de si ella me quiere y ella no debe estarlo tampoco de que yo la quiera, cosa que si sucede. Pero estas dos…. Es mutuo…

-Na….Nanjou-san, acaso….. ¿Te gusta Kussun?- le pregunte y ella tras dar un ligero brinquito comenzó a ruborizarse de una manera que nunca había visto en su rostro.

-….. Aunque suene algo increíble….. si, ella me gusta mucho-

.

.

.

* * *

 **ya había dejado el JolKs de lado, así que lo comenzare a introducir tambien jeje**

Principio del formulario


	8. Chapter 8 dudas

**buenas noches, lamento tardar tanto en actualizar, pero estoy muy ocupada viendo lo de mis examenes para la universidad, aun asi les dejo este cap de rapido y pues ya xD**

* * *

-¿Por qué no se lo dices Nanjou-san? Estoy segura que a Kussun le podrías interesar, siempre a dicho que le gusta mirar a chicas lindas y femeninas- decía a la mayor de M's que ahora había entrado en un extraño y adorable estado de vergüenza y timidez en el que solo me daba la espalda y meneaba sus piernas de un lado a otro.

-No creo que sea así, yo no podría gustarle a Kussun porque bueno… no soy muy femenina, mi cabello es corto todo eso, ya sabes….. Todo lo contrario a lo que Kussun vería en alguien de su agrado- me contestaba Nanjou san con completa apatía por si misma, me molesto tanto que no pude evitar dejar salir un bufido nada femenino.

-vamos, no seas modesta, eres una chica muy linda, y tu estilo no es poco femenino, más bien es algo…ummm ¿Extraño? Bueno, sea como sea no tires tan rápido la toalla- le daba unas palabras de ánimo a mi modo, aunque…. Yo sé que a Kussun le gusta Nanjou, pero no puedo decírselo porque ni si quiera me corresponde hacerlo.

Nanjou-san solo se giró levemente para por fin poder verme, no sé por qué pero esa mirada triste y a la vez esperanzada me pareció aún más adorable.

-No es como si fuese tan raro para que actúes así, quiero decir Kussun no es el tipo de persona que le aria daño a alguien cercano y hasta cierto punto nosotras somos su actual entorno- Le decía a Nanjou-san que se comportaba como una chica de preparatoria enamorada, sumamente tímida.

-Aun así, no creo que sea capaz de decirle algo, ella es amable con todas... Puede que me aprecie pero no más allá de un ámbito laboral y amistoso...- me contestaba ella... Ah~ ¿es necesario que sea tan negativa, yo misma sé que Kussun corresponde a Nanjou-san. Nos lo confeso a Pile y a mi aquel día... Pero no me corresponde nada de hablar, ya que Kussun dijo que era un secreto y debía respetarlo.

-Bueno Nanjou-san deberías perder el miedo y averiguar que piensa Kussun sobre ti, tal vez imaginas el peor de los escenarios ¿Qué tal si las cosas resultan muy distintas a lo que piensas?- le decía tratando de animarla, aunque no era nadie para hablar, después de todo seguía huyendo de lo que sea que fuera que tuviera con la coreana.

-Porque a pesar de todo Kussun es incierta, no puedo actuar sin pensar y sin tomar sus sentimientos en cuenta también- mencionaba de nuevo Nanjou-san

Me quede callada no supe que contestar realmente, digamos que no estoy en la mejor situación para estar aconsejando sobre amor si yo misma tengo problemas con la persona que quiero.

Nanjou-san solo se levantó de donde estaba y poso su mano sobre mi cabeza acariciándola y sonriéndome de manera maternal, ella estaba por retirarse también. Es como si ella hubiese leído mi mente y supiera que también me sentía afligida.

-Gracias por escucharme Tokui-san y piensa en lo que te dije, tal vez ella no es lo que piensas, así como tu no eres lo que ella piensa... Porque eres mejor que cualquier expectativa- Terminaba por decirme Nanjou-san antes de tomar sus cosas y retirarse, dejándome pensativa.

Realmente Pile es una chica extraña, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que cruza por su mente, es obvio que tampoco sabe lo que opino sobre ella, a veces me pregunto si mi actitud es lo que la hace pensar mal, quiero decir, la quiero, me gusta y me interesa, pero simplemente algo en mí no me deja aceptarlo del todo, Mimorin lo sabe, Nanjou lo sabe, para las demás sigue siendo un secreto, y quiero que siga así, por que... Estoy asustada... Asustada a que me lastimen, y asustada de que ella solo sea amable y no corresponda o peor aún, que solo acepte por compromiso o lástima, no puedo permitir que la gente se percate que me a herido.

-No quiero que ella lo sepa- susurré para mí misma mientras salía de aquella habitación tomando mis cosas, me deprimía un poco ese hecho.

Cuando salí del edificio después de la práctica me encontraba aun pensativa, mi mirada por inercia se desvío en cierta dirección Encontrándome con ese par de densas conversando con completa facilidad, Kussun le sonreía a Nanjou-san mientras que esta última con un ruborizado rostro y una tímida sonrisa, mantenía su conversación amena y alegre.

-Qué envidia les tengo a esas dos, tan conscientes de sus sentimientos y a la vez tan inconscientes del ajeno- susurraba con una tenue sonrisa, esas chicas... Espero que logren la felicidad que yo no e podido todavía.

Con aquello en mente comencé a seguir con mi camino, tantas cosas pasaban por mi cabeza, tantos pensamientos que me hacían sentir mal y a la vez me sentía tan bien, porque godos y cada uno de esos pensamientos estaba ella, mi amada Pile...

-Pero Eriko, de verdad me gustaría que me acompañaras- escuche esa voz... Ah~ yo la conozco, es esa engreída chica.

Caminando un poco más lento y al doblar la esquina pude visualizar a la dueña de esa voz tomando la mano de mi amada Pile, demonios ella parece muy cerca y no me agrada.

-Yuka-chan, de verdad tengo que volver a mi apartamento, necesito revisar mi rutina para la canción con Nanjou-san y Mimo-chan, además estoy segura que también tienes cosas que hacer con tu grupo en vez de perder el tiempo conmigo- Pile le contesto con esa típica sonrisa amable en sus labios y tratando de marcharse.

-La verdad no tengo nada que hacer hoy, así que puedo acompañarte a tu apartamento y puedo ayudarte con lo que necesites, sabes que soy muy buena con el baile- ofrecía a Pile, ¿cómo se atreve? pile no necesita ayuda en el baile, ella es muy buena, ríndete Yukafin, es obvio que Pile va a rechazarte.

-Bueno, está bien, siempre es buena la compañía- finalizo mi linda Pile... ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué acepto invitarla?.

Me quede oculta mirando como ambas se sonreían y después como se marchaban juntas de aquel lugar... Pile le sonreía de manera especial... Claro, la misma Yukafin dijo que Pile la aprecia mucho, se conocen de tiempo, sin embargo conmigo solo es amable como las demás... Es obvio, ¿Que clase de competencia podría ser para esa cara bonita? Lo mejor podría ser que desista de esto, la paso mal y me siento herida a cada momento, y ella ni lo nota, solo sigue sonriendo y riendo.

Deje escapar un nuevo suspiro, Nanjou-san dijo que soy mala con ella... Que a veces la rechazo completamente, tal vez si me alejo de ella aún más este sentimiento también se aleje, tal vez deje de sentirme en contra de todo el que se le acerca y pueda dejar este inicio atrás.

Tal vez... Así sea mejor.

Hoy no tengo trabajo con M's pero si con Milky holmes y la verdad me siento realmente tranquila, mis tres compañeras si que saben subirme el ánimo, Mimo-chane Izumi me saben alegrar demasiado aunque sus juegos, dónde, disfrutan de acercarse de más y tocarse de todas las maneras posibles me ponen incómoda a mí y a Mikoi, pero aun así, saben hacerme olvidar cosas preocupantes o dolorosas.

-Mimorin vamos no seas tan arisca- Izumi se le restregaba a Mimorin que parecía contestar un mensaje en su celular.

-Estoy contestando un mensaje, además no soy arisca, esa boba que no a dejado de mirarnos si lo es- dijo señalándome con la mirada.

-El hecho de que no quiera ceder al fanservise no me hace arisca, simplemente no quiero encontrar cosas indecentes después navegando en internet con quien sabe quién- dije cruzándome de brazos y mirando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-y con "Quien sabe quién" ¿te refieres directamente a Eri-chan cierto?- Mimorin sacaba tema delicado repentinamente... Y diablos! Ahí está llamándola tan cariñosamente de nuevo.

-En primera, no la llames así cuando hables conmigo y en segunda, no planeo hacer absolutamente nada con ella, es la persona que menos quiero cerca de mí en estos momentos- aclare con un toque decaído en mi voz lo cual notaron de inmediato.

-Vamos, no te enfades con ella, sé que es algo densa en percatarse de los sentimientos de los demás pero tanto para comenzar a comportarte así, no creo que sea buena idea para el grupo, después de todo tu y ella dan vida a los dos personajes más emparentados- me decía Mimorin, pero no lograba calmarme con sus palabras, de hecho me resultaba peor.

-No me interesa, estoy cansada de ella, me canse de cómo me hace sentir, así que es momento de concentrarme en lo mío y trabajar como se debe- finalice mi discusión con Mimorin ganándome la mirada de mis otras dos compañeras.

-Esto es por Pile-san ¿verdad?- Mikoi preguntó, ah~ ¿por qué justo cuando estaba tan bien?

-Si pero no hay más que discutir sobre ella... Ya tome una decisión- finalice ahora si cualquier tema respecto a ella.

Después de ello fuimos a los vestidores a cambiarnos con esa típica roba a rallas blanco y negro que solíamos ocupar para hacer cualquiera de esos programas de Milky holmes, debía estar relajada para darle una buena sonrisa y animo a la cámara.

-Soramaru-chan...- aquella voz me llamo con suavidad y al girarme a ver a aquella persona me termine encontrando con Izumi que me sonreía amablemente -Lamento lo que te está pasando, sé que es difícil porque entiendo que muy en el fondo quieres a esa chica...- comenzaba a hablar del tema nuevamente, solo fruncí el ceño de vuelta.

-¿También vas a sermonearme? No quiero tener algo que ver con ella ya, tú y las demás deberían...- trate de hablar pero me irrumpió.

-No quiero eso, solo quiero que despejes tu mente... Por eso quiero invitarte a cenar hoy saliendo de aquí, para que te relajes un poco- me dijo aun sonriéndome amablemente.

La mire un breve momento, parecía sincera y determinada a que yo realmente me relajara, suspire y devolví la sonrisa posando mi mano sobre su hombro.

-De acuerdo Izumi... Aprecio mucho lo que intentas hacer por mí- le dije dando un par de palmaditas en su hombro.

-Perfecto, entonces apresurémonos y demos todo de nosotras en el programa ¿de acuerdo?- dijo mas emocionada tomando mi mano y con entusiasmo.

-De acuerdo, hagámoslo- finalice.

 **.**

 **Pile POV**

.

Estaba en mi apartamento acomodando mi sillón, Yuka acababa de marcharse después de practicar un poco conmigo y comer algo ligero, esa mujer realmente puede ser persistente, pero es mi buena amiga y sé que me quiere mucho como yo a ella.

Después de encender la ducha me dispuse a entretenerme en mi celular un rato, no había mucho que ver, no fue hasta que entre mis notificaciones encontré un directo de Milky holmes, serie donde participan su-chan y Sora. Tentación... Tentación a quedarme mirando ¿por qué? Muy fácil, si de todas las cosas que me hacen alegrarme, Ver a Sora tan alegre y bromista es una de ellas.

Las cuatro estaban en ese rosado escenario montado, vestidas como comúnmente lo hacían, con esas ropas a rallas como si fuesen criminales, todo trascurría con normalidad, reía algunas veces de lo que hacían, puedo notar que esa chica Kitta-san es demasiado acaramelada con Su-chan, es difícil ver a Mimorin tan cercana con alguien de esa manera y más aún llevarse en juegos así, aunque ahora que lo noto….. esa chica se comporta así con todas….. Incluso con Sora, y por supuesto que no me agrada.

¿Creen que exagero? Quiero decir, ellas llevan conociéndose y trabajando más tiempo juntas que nosotras, me hace sentir algo celosa, pero simplemente cuando esa chica se le acerca así a Sora me disgusta. Incluso en el restaurante….

Ahora que lo recuerdo, desde ese día en el restaurante me comporto así con Sora…. Puede que me haya pasado con ella, sé que no tiene la culpa pero simplemente no lo pude evitar. Además ¡no soy la única! Ella también lo hace, siempre comportándose grosera y cortante conmigo, como si no le importara hacerme sentir mal, y aun así….. yo sigo como cachorro tras de ella, Ah~

Preferí apagar el teléfono, no podría mirar más, simplemente ver la interacción entre ellas y acordarme que conmigo no puede ser así de amable, me hace frustrarme y querer gritar.

Además, Kussun ya me había dicho que debía ser más moderada, si sigo comportándome como un cachorro enamorado tras de ella la puedo fastidiar o ella puede tomar ventaja sobre mí, aunque no creo eso porque Sora no es ese tipo de persona…. Al menos eso es lo que creo.

-¿Por qué me sucede esto a mí?- susurre para mí misma mientras me tendía en mi cama y miraba el techo, como si fuese lo más interesante del mundo.

-si tan solo no tuviera miedo a que me rechace y se burle de mí, si tan solo fuera más linda conmigo…. Entonces no tendría nada que me impidiera decirle como me siento por ella- cansada me dispuse a dormir, después de cambiarme me metí a mi cama.

Estaba totalmente dispuesta a dormir, pero mi celular comenzó a sonar, alguien me llamaba y no me sentía muy cómoda respondiendo puesto que ya estaba por dormir, pero puede ser algo importante por lo que accedí a hacerlo…. Esa es…. Kussun….

-¿Hola, Kussun?-

-Pile-chan ¡adivina que sucedió!-

-¿Qué paso? Dime-

-Hoy después del ensayo cuando te fuiste con tu amiga hice lo que me dijiste, inicie una conversación con Nan-chan y conversamos tanto que nos perdimos. Realmente funciono lo que me dijiste, pude acercarme un poco a ella-

-Kussun…. Me alegra mucho saberlo pero ¿Realmente me llamaste solo para decirme eso?-

La línea quedo en silencio un breve momento, no es que no me alegrada, de hecho si me hacía feliz el avance de Kussun, pero ¿Por qué llamarme a las 11:00 de la noche para decírmelo? Estaba por dormir… pero bueno, creo que Kussun está demasiado entusiasmada y quería compartirme su alegría, aunque ahora mismo mi situación amorosa sea un desastre.

-¡Si! Te llame solo para eso ¿No te alegra?-

-Si, Kussun, me alegra ¿Ves? Te dije que si te acercabas a ella con más normalidad no pasaría nada y podrías conseguir algo-

-Si, muchas gracias Pile-chan, también quedamos en salir a comer algo juntas un dia que tengamos libre, me pregunto si le gustara la anguila…-

Escuche a Kussun un largo rato diciéndome lo que converso con Nanjou-san, todo lo que se dijeron, con sumo detalle, por alguna razón me sentía triste y feliz, feliz por que Kussun pueda hacer algo al respecto y progrese de buena forma, y triste porque yo siga en la situación en la que estoy.

-…. Pile-chan ¿Estas escuchando?-

Me sobresalte, parece que me perdí en mis pensamientos de nuevo, solo aclare mi garganta y le conteste rápidamente a Kussun, antes de que notara que no la había escuchado todo el rato.

-Si…. Decías que Nanjou-san tiene un gato ¿No?-

-Pile-chan…. Estaba preguntándote como te fue con Yukafin-san…. Dime ¿Estas bien?-

Ahora yo fui la que guardo silencio un tiempo algo prolongado a mi propio parecer, después suspire con cansancio y molestia.

-Estoy bien, solo quisiera dormir un poco, mañana tenemos que vernos en la tarde en el estudio, y tengo invitación a un evento, creo que solo es estrés, eso es todo-

-No, estas mintiendo, lo noto en tu voz temblorosa-

-No miento-

-Es por Tokui-chan ¿Verdad?-

Otro silencio más…. Un silencio que acababa de delatarme en su totalidad y que no pude refutar de ninguna manera inteligente.

-¡Lo sabía! Es por ella, vamos Pile-chan si tú me diste el consejo de acercarme a Nan-chan ¿Por qué no haces lo mismo con Tokui-chan?- me dijo Kussun con expresión de obviedad.

-No es tan sencillo, Nanjou-san es más amable…. Sora a veces puede ser un poco más reservada, simplemente es como si siempre hubiera una barrera entre nosotras que nos impide avanzar- soltaba por fin con algo de tristeza y escuche un suspiro por parte de Kussun a través del teléfono.

-Entonces rompe esa barrera, derríbala que Tokui-chan no lo hará por si misma- aclaraba Kussun…. Es tan fácil decirlo.

-Ella es indescifrable, simplemente un día me trata bien y al siguiente me trata como una extraña, simplemente me está confundiendo- contestaba dejándome caer a la cama nuevamente con cansancio y sosteniendo mi teléfono contra mi oído.

-Entonces se directa, dile lo que quieres, y si lo haces seguro consigues algo bueno, vamos Pile-chan no seas tan cobarde- me decía y lo último lo hacía con tono burlón.

Lo pensé un breve momento, tal vez intente acercarme de la manera equivocada, si yo fuese directa no habría forma de que ella lo mal entienda o quiera poner una excusa para librarse, tal vez…. Es lo correcto.

-Si…. ¡Si! Tienes razón Kussun, tal vez si le digo lo que siento directamente ella entienda a la perfección y me dé una respuesta por fin- decía entusiasmada repentinamente.

-Así se habla Pile-chan, así que dime ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Voy a declararle mis sentimientos mañana después de la practica….-

 _ **POV Pile Fin**_

.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9 ¿Por que sigues luchando?

**buenas... lamento no actualizar este fic xD es que me quedo pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo en vez de escribir, perdon :P**

 **En fin no tengo mucho que decir, solo que esas fotos del Jolks actuales me están matando y que me enamore del shipeo de Arisa (Seiyuu de Dia) y Ainya (Seiyuu de Mari) y resulto como otro SoraPile TT_TT pero bueno, me encanta sufrir xD**

* * *

De nueva cuenta a trabajar, me siento más cómoda después de todo ya nada tiene por qué interferir en mi cabeza, solo debo de hacer lo que Izumi-chan me dijo para estar más tranquila y olvidarme de … ¡No diré su nombre! Si lo digo pensare en ella….. Diablos…. ¡Ya estoy pensando en ella! Ok, ok yo simplemente hare como que nada paso, todo estará bien….

Además, No soy competencia para esa tal Yukafin, simplemente mírenla a ella y mírenme a mí, ella tiene un hermoso cuerpo y también es muy linda, yo solo….. Yo solo soy Sora, me gusta el anime y soy otaku…. ¿Qué clase de prioridad tendría contra una cara linda como esa presumida?

Es por eso que simplemente me niego a acceder a esto, a pesar del año que hemos estado trabajando en esto simplemente no puedo acostumbrarme a no mirarla un solo día, pero hoy será diferente, hoy no me dejare vencer, hoy…. Dejare de sentirme como una opción y la dejare que sea libre con esa "Yukafin"

Eso es lo mejor para ella….. Aunque ¿Yo que, acaso no importo?...

Entraba como de costumbre al edificio y saludando a un par de compañeros del staff, me encaminaba a nuestra sala donde nos reuníamos primero para después esperar a las indicaciones y terminar por prepararnos para cualquier cosa que nos pidieran, hoy tenía entendido que terminaríamos de darle los retoques a las canciones en dúo y al trio soldier.

Todo estaba perfecto hasta ahora, nada que me complicara la existencia, Algunas de las chicas estaban practicando entre ellas y esas tres hasta el fondo… Nanjou-san, Mimo-chan y …. ¡Ella! Ah~ estaban conversando entre sí, parecía que tenía que ver con el trabajo.

-De acuerdo, es indispensable que ensayen de manera adecuada con su pareja, la mayoría de los movimientos son en sincronía, por lo que es necesario que se presten mucha atención- la coreógrafa estaba al frente de nosotras dándonos algunos consejos para continuar con nuestra práctica.

Aunque a decir verdad ya estaba casi lista, solo teníamos que ajustar algunas cosas para poder lograr que se vea perfecto.

-Primero voy a auxiliar al Soldier Game para trabajar más fluidamente con los tres duetos restantes ¿Esta bien?- preguntaba de nueva cuenta ella mientras nos daba la espalda y llamaba a esas tres. –Por lo mientras, calienten- finalizaba y comenzaba a mirar a ellas tres bailar un poco su coreografía.

Sin mucho ánimo de seguirlas mirando me gire de inmediato hacia mi compañera de Dueto, Kussun, pero por alguna razón su mirada estaba perdida sin siquiera prestarme la mínima atención. Seguí con cuidado su mirada y note a quien iba dirigida.

-ummm. ¿Kussun? Sabes, deberíamos practicar, en otra ocasión puedes comerte con la mirada a Nanjou-san- hacia aquel comentario con tono bromista, solo note como ella se ruborizo y miro en otra dirección.

-Quisiera no ser tan obvia, pero me es inevitable, ella… ella realmente pone mi mundo de cabeza….- confesaba Kussun tímidamente.

Simplemente no pude evitar sentir ternura por ella, a veces es muy tranquila pero otras, simplemente se ve tan inocente; a pesar de que ella es mayor que yo.

-Bueno, estoy segura que a Nanjou-san no le molestaría que la mires tanto como lo haces, seguro le causa algo de vergüenza pero en el fondo se siente alagada, tenlo por seguro- Daba ánimos a Kussun, después de todo sé muy bien lo enamorada que esta de esa pequeña.

-No lo se, es muy vergonzoso…..- Kussun simplemente se cubrió el rostro apenada dándome la espalda.

Solo suspire, de verdad que se ve muy tierna, en definitiva me gustaría entrometerme, pero no creo que me corresponda, quiero decir, Kussun dijo haber tenido interés en Nanjou-san desde hace tiempo y recientemente con esa platica que tuve con esa pequeña, me afirmo que le gusta Kussun.

Simplemente me gustaría poder intervenir pero ¡Vamos! Ni si quiera e podido arreglar mi vida amorosa como para querer ayudar a alguien mas a tener su final feliz, de cualquier forma solo terminare viéndome entrometida, por eso prefiero que ellas dos hagan algo al respecto con su….. ¿Relación? Ah~ no lo sé.

Estuve el tiempo suficiente pensando como para percatarme que Kussun solo me miraba de una manera curiosa, eso me incómodo.

-¿Qué?- pregunte ante su insistente mirada.

-Nada, solo dijiste que dejara de divagar y que mejor manera que mirarte hacer todas esas caras extrañas- me dijo en algún tipo de tono burlón.

-Pero no te distraigas mirándome de esa manera- replique de inmediato a lo que Kussun solo comenzó a reír.

Desde hace algunos días actúa extraño conmigo, como si supiese algo que yo no, de verdad que intento definir qué tipo de cosa es, pero simplemente si no está mirando a Nanjou, está mirándome de esa manera tan… ¿Incitante? Pero…. ¿A qué quiere incitarme?

-¿Sabes? No solo e estado mirando a Nanjou-san, también te e mirado un poco- me dijo haciendo que me comenzara a poner nerviosa, claro, yo sé que no me mira con mal afán, pero sé por dónde va esto, después de todo Kussun y Pil….¡Ella! son cercanas…

-¿Y qué tiene de especial mirarme? Seguro te gusta ver lo graciosa que se ve mi cara al bailar ¿cierto?- dije tratando de despistarla pero no funciono, solo vi como amplio más su sonrisa.

-No, yo no gusto de burlarme de otros, pero si me gusta ver la mirada enamorada de las personas- dijo aquello.

Con eso último no pude evitar sobresaltarme, se supone que hablábamos de ella ¿Cómo es que terminamos hablando de mí?

Justo cuando iba a decir algo al respecto, aquella coreógrafa apareció para irrumpir en el momento correcto, simplemente se paró frente a nosotras y comenzó a darnos algunas indicaciones, sin duda esta mujer me salvo de ser acorralada.

Un largo día de practica nos irrumpió lo suficiente como para que no tuviéramos tiempo de nada más que solo eso, practicar.

Sin embargo aun con todo el trabajo que hicimos, nos quedaron varios vacíos disponibles, y debíamos discutirlos cuanto antes, esto para que la práctica del día de mañana fuese más fluida…. No estaba muy dispuesta a tomar trabajo justo después de terminarlo, esto era peor que la tarea, por ello me estaba preparando para irme, cuando, como siempre, a Mimorin le dio por decir que sería buena idea ir a tomar un café juntas, todo con la finalidad de rellenar aquellos vacíos que nos quedaron y aligerar el trabajo para mañana….. 5 votos contra 4, perdimos y ahora nos dirigimos a ese estúpido café….

Entramos y todo parecía tranquilo, demasiado silencioso diría yo, tomamos una gran mesa y forcé a Mino-chan a sentarse a mi lado y de una manera algo insistente invite a Rippy a sentarse a mi otro extremo, así Pile no se podría acercar a mí.

-Bien, parece que nos hemos retrasado en algunas cosas, como ya saben, después del lanzamiento de los siguientes singles, presentaremos un segundo concierto, por lo que necesitamos hacer más fluido el cumplimiento de las actividades, ya saben, trabajar más con las que suelen equivocarse o se les dificulte el baile- Explicaba Emitsun con completa tranquilidad mientras miraba un papel en sus manos.

-Además recuerden que en esta presentación tendremos que esforzarnos más por cumplir con las metas que nos propuso la agencia, entre ellas, lograr parar esos mensajes de odio- esta vez mencionaba Mimorin, aquello ultimo con un toque de seriedad y mirando de reojo a Ucchi quien solo asintió con la cabeza baja.

La mayoría de ellas conversaban respecto al trabajo mientras bebíamos algún te o café, Yo desde mi punto de vista deseaba irme ya, porque a juzgar por la mirada insistente de Pile…. Ah~ lo dije

Bueno ella seguro quiere acercarse a mí a hablar, pero no estoy dispuesta a escucharla hoy, necesito calmarme primero para poder solucionarlo como se debe…

.

Al terminar con ese asunto, por fin vi la oportunidad para irme, no quería quedarme más tiempo, tenía sueño, quería descansar y dejar de pensar en tantas cosas que simplemente no deberían tener cupo en mi cabeza, por lo que tome rápidamente mi suéter y me apresure a salir al frente de todas, pero ahí su mano me detuvo….. Aquella pequeña y delicada mano me sujeto firmemente del brazo.

No quise girarme, simplemente me quede en la misma posición un breve momento, sin decir absolutamente nada.

-Sora… espera por favor un momento- Era ella, su voz, definitivamente era ella la que estaba pidiéndome esperar.

Lentamente comencé a girar mi mirada hacia donde ella estaba, cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, pude ver un brillo especial en ellos, algo que hizo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuerza, no estaba segura de que hacer, me volvía a poner nerviosa y sentía que; no importa lo que ella dijera, Yo diría que si a todo…..

-….Di…Dime que necesitas Pile….- conteste con dificultad en mi voz, de verdad que no quería sucumbir después de estar totalmente firme esta mañana y toda la tarde en el trabajo.

-Yo….. yo de verdad tengo algo muy importante de que hablar contigo….. ¿Podemos?- me dijo con aquella voz que simplemente me hizo sentir una ligera opresión en el pecho…. ¿Cómo decirle que no?

Simplemente me quede observándola un momento, podría jurar que su expresión es suplicante, simplemente…. No sé qué hacer al respecto…

Nuestras miradas estaban tan firmes la una con la otra, tanto que simplemente me perdí en esos oscuros orbes que a pesar de todo, brillaban intensamente. Podía notar que no solo yo estaba nerviosa, ella también lo estaba, temblaba ligeramente, podía sentirlo en su agarre…

-Yo…. Creo que…..- trate de contestar, sin embargo, como el destino tanto me odia, mi celular comenzó a sonar, haciendo que por fin separara mi mirada de la de ella y buscara entre mi suéter aquel aparato.

Cuando lo mire, estaba recibiendo una llamada de Izumi-chan, ¡diablos! Había olvidado que quería ayuda en su mudanza… de igual manera es mejor, así me a evitado un momento incomodo e innecesario con Pile….. Después de todo no estoy lista para hablar con ella hoy….

-Lo siento, tengo que irme a casa- fue lo único que dije de la manera más normal que pude y zafándome rápidamente de su agarre le di la espalda y comencé a caminar sin mirar atrás, porque sabía que si la miraba por un momento más, simplemente no podría abandonar el lugar….

.

.

.

 _ **Nanjou POV**_

Fui capaz de ver todo…. Esa tonta de verdad no escucho lo que le dije, simplemente se marchó cuando Pile-chan intento acercarse y hablar con ella…..

Me quede observando hasta que Sora se fue completamente, ahí fue cuando Pile-chan se giró algo decepcionada, no pude evitar simplemente acercarme a ella y verificar que se encontrara bien después de ese momento. Cuando me acerque a ella, pose una mano sobre su hombro y di pequeñas palmaditas llamando así su atención.

-Creo que le falta tacto al tratar a las personas, pero no dejes que te desanime Pile-chan- dije aquello cuando ella me miro, sude notar como la comisura de sus ojos estaba ligeramente rosada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no llorar.

-Quiero creer que es eso- me contesto sin mucho ánimo, pero aun así dedicándome una tenue sonrisa que no me ayudo a calmar este sentimiento de preocupación.

-A veces tenemos miedo al cambio Pile-chan, pero eso no nos hace malas personas, el negarnos a el…- agregue dedicándole también una sonrisa.

-Lo sé, aun así ¿Es normal que sienta que el destino me juega en contra?- dijo aquello soltando un suspiro, mirando fijamente por donde Sora se había marchado.

-No lo sé, pero si te juega en contra, entonces hazle trampa, y demuestra que le puedes ganar- finalice aquello dándole un par de palmaditas más antes de retirar mi mano de su hombro.

-Lo intentare, de verdad que lo intentare….- dijo con más calma, pude notar como incluso apretó sus puños con decisión. –Muchas gracias Nanjou-san…. Seguiré intentándolo- ella se giró a verme de nuevo, esta vez con una sonrisa más decidida también, y haciendo una ligera reverencia se despidió de mí, marchándose también del lugar.

Ah~ de verdad que el amor es tan complicado, por eso nunca me interese en una relación antes….. ni si quiera en la escuela media ni mucho menos en la escuela superior, para evitarme este tipo de conflictos, se perfectamente que al final es inevitable enamorarse….. Por qué…..

-Nos vemos mañana Emitsun- Aquella dulce voz se despedía de nuestra líder, esa voz tan cálida y melodiosa que me hace sonreí de solo escucharla.

No sé cuánto tiempo sé que estuve mirándola salir del local, solo sé que en cuanto ella estuvo fuera, sus ojos se posaron en mí y de inmediato me mostro aquella sonrisa tan radiante, esa sonrisa que no deseo compartir con nadie y que sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada para que eso suceda….

-Nan-chan, hace frio, no deberías estar afuera sin abrigarte- ella dijo eso caminando hasta mí y retirándose su bufanda la paso por mi cuello y me la coloco de la manera correcta….. Esa dulce fragancia estaba impregnada en esa tela, y estaba tan cálida, aun conservaba el calor de ella.

-¿Nan-chan?-

-Gracias Kussun….. Disculpa-

Dije despertando de mi ensoñación y por fin respondiéndole haciéndola sonreír de nuevo; simplemente necesitaba eso para ir feliz al trabajo, para estar sonriendo como tonta cada vez que ella me habla…..

…..Al final es inevitable enamorarse….. Por qué….. a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por no hacerlo, termine enamorándome de esa linda chica, me hace sentir tan bien, que el simple hecho de que no este, hace que me sienta sola, a pesar de que las demás me acompañen….

Me enamore porque simplemente es ella misma, por esa sonrisa, por ese infantil actuar, por notar como en varias ocasiones nuestros ojos se llegan a encontrar…..

Me enamore por el simple hecho de que sea Kussun….

-Oye Nan-chan ¿Qué paso con Pile-chan?- su voz llamándome me irrumpió de nueva cuenta aquellos pensamientos que me hacían volar para hacerme recordar a esas dos otra vez, poco a poco mi sonrisa fue disminuyendo.

-Un día complicado supongo…- conteste con menos ganas, cosa que ella noto de inmediato mirándome preocupada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Cómo estaba ella, acaso lloraba?- me pregunto algo sobresaltada, como si intentara sacarme información de manera minuciosa y forzosa…

Simplemente me quede sorprendida mirándola un breve segundo, sé que no es el momento, pero esa mirada que está dándome tan decidida es extremadamente linda…. Ah~ Kussun

-Bueno….. parecía algo triste después de que intentara hablar con Sora y esta se fuera sin darle oportunidad- decía aquello saliendo de mi sorpresa, pude ver como cambio aquella encantadora expresión por un ceño fruncido que era muy raro en ella, entonces me preocupe más.

-¿Por qué Sora-chan hace esto?... ¿Qué le a hecho Pile-chan para que la trate así?- dijo en un murmullo Kussun mirando el suelo de manera deductiva, pero aun con ese pequeño ceño fruncido.

Entonces…. Kussun también lo sabe….

-Sabes que pasa respecto a esas dos…..- dije y ella de inmediato alzo la vista para verme sorprendida, volvía a verse encantadora…

-Si…. Lo sé ¿Cómo lo supiste tú?- me pregunto curiosa y acercándose a mí, de una manera un poco…. Invasora….

-No…no se….. Simplemente creo que lo pude notar, aunque ¿No lo saben todas de todos modos?- dije tratando de enfocarme en el tema.

-Pero las demás solo lo toman como un juego….. Yo sé que esto entre esas dos es real, y tú también…..- dijo mirándome igual de cerca, dios….. Me estoy poniendo nerviosa.

-Sí, pero…. no podemos meternos de más en esto ¿Entiendes?- dije alejándome un poco y poniéndome más seria, cosa que Kussun de inmediato reacciono mirándome dudosa.

-Pero….-

-Son problemas de dos Kussun, si nos metemos esto se hará más grande ¿Qué crees que suceda si sale a boca de alguien más y ponemos en riesgo el proyecto? No solo eso ¿Qué pasaría si ponemos en evidencia a ambas?-

-Se supone somos amigas….-

-Lo somos, pero sabes tan bien como yo que los fans que hemos podido juntar hasta ahora también son unos otakus… dispuestos a destruirlas tras cualquier decepción….estarían dispuestos a destruirlas si se enteran de algún rumor romántico-

Con esas últimas palabras Kussun guardo silencio, sabía que tenía razón….. y en este caso odio tenerla, pero no se puede hacer más.

Me arriesgue a mirar a Kussun de nueva cuenta y esta miraba el suelo de nueva cuenta…. Pero se sentía diferente, como si mis palabras hubiesen afectado de mas, como si hubieran dado en un lugar bajo de Kussun….. Por alguna extraña manera sentí igual. Como si en lugar de convencer con mis palabras a Kussun, intentara de convencerme a mí misma de esto….

Lentamente me acerque a ella y con algo de timidez la abrace, sentí como su cuerpo se tensó un momento breve, pero después cuando la junte a mí, se fue relajando y poco a poco comencé a sentir como correspondía aquel abrazo, sintiendo la calidez de sus manos y aquel abrazo inundarme, era un dulce dolor…

-Lo siento Kussun….- susurre entre nuestro abrazo y ella simplemente asintió recargando su frente contra mi hombro…

Es verdad… Sora y Pile no pueden dejar que esto salga a la luz, porque es imposible que tengan algo sin ser juzgadas…. Y también es verdad que esas palabras también van para mi…..

No puedo decir nada porque el amar a Kussun, significa destruir su carrera….. y la mía también…

* * *

 **nos leemos después ^0^**


	10. Eres lo que necesito

**Buenas sexys lectores aqui les traigo actualizacion y si ya se que demore, pero ya mencione mi situacion en la pagina de facebook, lo siento :') y bueno me encantaria, como siempre, saber su opinion al respecto (de la historia claro) y pues para esos fantasmones pues... pues chale :'v** **sin mas que decir los dejo con el cap :3**

Llegue con Izumi, parecía necesitar ayuda con algunas cosas en su casa por lo que llame a su puerta dispuesta a ayudarla, y agradacerle, me saco de un aprieto, seguro me hubiese tenido que quedar y escuchar lo que Pile tenia que decirme, aunque a decir verdad me daba algo de curiosidad.

-Soramaru-chan bienvenida- me dijo en cuanto abrió la puerta de su apartamento y me saludo.

-¿Que tal? Espero que ya hayas avanzado el trabajo que tienes que hacer en tu apartamento, no creas que vine a hacer todo por ti como la ultima vez- le dije fingiendo molestia a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Nunca esta de mas mirate jadeante y haciendo sonidos nada femeninos, realmente a pesar de todo te vez adorable, tanto que podría comerte- agrego guiñandome un ojo de manera traviesa y burlona, causando que me ruborizara.

-Enserio que no sabes comportarte- dije soltando un suspiro y acercándome a la primera caja que vi.

Solo escuche como soltaba una risa mas y se dirigía a mi lado a tomar otra caja y comenzar a ayudarme, parece que esta vez si piensa hecharme una mano, menos mal.

-Oye por cierto ¿como esta suzu-chan? La ultima vez que la vi parecía de mal humor- me pregunto mientras abría la caja que tomo y sacaba un par de adornos que seguro serian de su antigua casa.

-¿Mimo? Seguro sigue molesta por que Uchida-san no la nota mucho, se la pasa pegadita a Emitsun- Decía descuidadamente alguno sin esperar que Izumi fuece a reaccionar de manera eufórica.

Si reacción fue a tal punto que se me hecho encima tomandome por los hombros y agitandome bruscamente.

-espera...¡Izumi-chan!- me queje de inmediato al sentir su agresiva reacción contra mi persona.

-¡¿Como que mi Suzu-chan es ignorada?! Esa chica Uchida debe estar ciega ¿que no ve el bombón asiático que esta perdiéndose?- exclamava sin calmar un poco la manera en que agitaba mis hombros, tuve que empujarla para que se hiciera a un lado.

-Calmate ¿Quieres? Mimorin se lo merese, después de todo lo único que a estado haciendo es meter la pata entre Pile y yo- dije aquello y de inmediato cubrí mi boca ante la mirada incrédula de Izumi.

-Espera ¿estas culpando a mi Suzu por tu incompetencia? ¿O hay algo que no me has contado?- se quedo mirándome intensamente poniéndome nerviosa nuevamente, diablos, ¿soy idiota acaso?

Su mirada me hacia saber que si no le decía nada iba a pegarme, lo cual no quiero. Tal vez deba decirle mis inseguridades, así ella pueda ayudarme... Tal vez...

-Bueno... Hay algo que aun tengo en duda y no logro superar- confesé mirando a Izumi con timidez.

-Pues dímelo tonta, sabes que somos amigas y puedes confiar en mi ¿no?- dicho esto se sentó por completo a mi lado mirándome como si fuece un cachorro esperando una caricia de su amo.

Comencé a relatarle como a veces Mimorin parecía y pretendía a Ucchi, pero muchas veces demostraba algo diferente, como si ella no quisiera soltar a Pile, ambas se llevaban muy bien, pero vamos, Pile se lleva bien con Kussun y Emitsun también ¿Por que me siento diferente cuando Mimo-chan se le acerca de manera tan familiar? No lo se... Me da miedo que Mimorin sienta algo por Pile, por que ella fácilmente puede hacer caer rendida a Pile, Mimo es hermosa y tiene una personalidad fantástica.

-Tu a veces eres tan problemática- Me decía Izumi mirándome con aburrimiento.

-Se que a veces paresco paranoica pero vamos, me había enfocado tanto en esa tonta de Yukafin que olvide por completo que Pile y Mimorin se la pasan juntitas- agregaba a lo que Izumi solo suspiró.

-Deberías tenerle mas confianza a Suzu-chan, ella sabe lo que sientes por esa muñequita coreana ¿no? Se supone que es tu amiga- agregaba Izumi mirandome con mas seriedad.

-Lo se... Pero es tan difícil, gente queriendo estar con Pile sale por doquiera, me hacen sentir incompetente al respecto, como si yo no fuera lo suficientemente buena...- decía de manera desganada.

Solo sentí como Izumi-chan posaba su mano en mi hombro y me daba un par de palmaditas antes de pasar su mano esta vez por mis hombros y abrazarme.

-De verdad que eres una tonta... Solo dale una oportunidad a esa muñequita coreana, tal vez lo que tenga que decirte sea de verdad importante- me dijo a lo que yo solo suspire.

Tiene razón, me e cerrado tanto a lo que yo siento que no me e tomado la molestia de saber que es lo que Pile piensa al respecto, quiero decir, desde un inicio intento acercarse y mi inseguridad y el hecho de intentar no ser tan obvia con mis sentimientos la terminaron alejando un poco y metiéndole una idea equivocada en la cabeza. Dejando que busque el cariño y amistad de las demás en vez de dejarle obtenerlo de mi... Dejando que se refugie en Mimo-chan...Y en todos los demás.

-¿Que piensas hacer realmente Soramaru-chan? ¿Ya lo pensaste bien?- Izumi parecía con una gran sonrisa, como si hubiera obtenido algo importante

Se acabó no seré así más, no tengo razón para continuar actuando así, aun si al final la respuesta que reciba me haga llorar... Yo... Definitivamente...

-Yo le diré... Le contare de mis sentimientos...- decía de manera poco audible pero gracias a que solo estábamos nosotras dos, pudo escucharme claramente.

La mire de reojo y pude ver esa expresión boba en su rostro de querer reírse de mi y a la vez felicitarle por la decisión que acababa de tomar.

¿A quien vas a decirle tus sentimientos?- me dijo en tono burlón, haciéndome ruborizar y mirar en otra dirección, esta tonta...

-A... A Pi...- Diablos, tenia que comenzar a tartamudear justo ahora... - Pi... Pile-chan... Le contare de mis sentimientos a Pile-chan- finalizaba con una voz mas firme mirando mas determinada a Izumi.

-¡Esa es la Sora Tokui que conozco!- me dijo animándome a hacerlo... Si, definitivamente voy a hacerlo

Un día mas llego para mi y me levante de un humor realmente excepcional, hoy era el día, definitivamente tenia que hacerlo, no podía dejar que algo me irrumpiera el día de hoy para contar sus sentimientos.

Como de costumbre me duche y prepare todo para llegar al trabajo. Con mochila en mano me dirigí rápidamente a la agencia.

Cuando llegue todo parecía normal, el staff de un lado a otro, gente moviéndose por todas partes, parecía un momento algo agetreado para algunos, pero no para mi, definitivamente no para mi.

Camine con completa tranquilidad a la sala donde nos reuníamos todas para recibir indicaciones, di un gran respiro y exhale lentamente antes de entrar a aquel cuarto; cuando lo abrí, vi a casi todas las chicas ahí a excepción del trio soldier... ¿Que esta pasando?

-Soramaru-chan ven y sientate, estamos recibiendo muy buenas noticias- Emitsun era la primera en llamarme y dando palmadas a su lado me invito a sentarme cosa que hice.

Al frente estaba nuestra jefa con un hombre de edad avanzada y con traje, parecía que ambos tenían algo importante que decirnos por lo que prestamos completa atención.

-Es una lastima que las demás no estén aquí todavía, pero supongo que ustedes pueden comunicarles mas tarde- comenzaba nuestra jefa a hablar para después señalar al hombre a su lado. - El es uno de los coordinadores del evento anual de Animelo summer- nos decía la jefa y todas sentimos una chispa de emoción encenderse en nuestro interior.

-Así es, se preguntaran por que estoy aquí, es muy simple... El trabajo de Love live School Idol Project esta comenzando a tomar un poco de fama entre los fanáticos del anime, tal vez no es lo mas sonado, pero en definitiva usted chicas tienen el verdadero potencial para hacer que este proyecto crezca aun más- comenzaba explicando el hombre, yo por mi parte estaba muy emocionada, esto tenia muy buena pinta.

-Muchas gracias por notar nuestro esfuerzo ñ, de verdad es gratificante Emitsun se apresuraba a decir con total alegría mirando al hombre que sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

-Así es, por eso mismo me veo en la agradable oportunidad de invitar a μ's a formar parte de Animelo Summer 2012 en la Saitama súper arena, donde tendrán una presentación a un publico ampliamente numeroso- Aquellas palabras nos hicieron temblar a todas con emoción... Era simplemente increíble.

-Esto es... Como un sueño...- Susurro Emitsun, pude escucharla pues estaba su lado... Esto de verdad es... Hermoso...

-Así es, por ello las próximas dos semanas estaremos trabajando con la coreografía y las voces para la canción- esta vez dijo nuestra jefa.

De un momento a otro se volteo hacia mi y me miro sonriente, al igual que algunas de las chicas, como si estuvieran tramando algo...

-Tokui-san, esperamos que hagas un gran trabajo, por que planeamos que la canción que se presente sea tu centro me dijo aquello la jefa a lo cual yo solo pide hacer una expresión de terror.

-bien, las dejo ocuparse señoritas, mas tarde me comunicare con el encargado de Lantis para atender algunos asuntos y después con su jefa... Buena suerte chicas.

El hombre hacia una ligera reverencia y se despedía abandonando la habitación...

-Que buena suerte Soramaru-chan- esta vez Kussun me animaba dándome un par de palmaditas y emosionada... Aunque yo realmente no estaba emosionada, mas bien estaba... Aterrada... Si, esa es la palabra correcta.

-Jefa... Esto debe ser una broma ¿cierto?- decía algo nerviosa a la mujer frente a nosotras que con una sonrisa compasiva negó.

-No lo es, los fans han quedado fascinados con tu personaje, Yazawa Nico, así que que mejor presentación para el Animelo que la canción centro de Nico nii- decía y al final hacia la típica pose de Nico-chan.

-No no no no, esto no esta bien decía algo nerviosa de verdad que sentía que moriría.

Todas comenzaron a verme con tantas expectativas que solo comenzaban a ponerme mas nerviosa y sentir que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Para mi suerte la puerta se abrió de inmediato mostrando a las tres faltantes...entre ellas Mimorin muy animada cerca de Pile...

-Buenos días, lamentamos los minutos de retraso, aún que realmente estamos aquí desde temprano- saludaba primeramente Nanjou-san.

-¿Que hacen aquí desde temprano?- pregunto Shika comenzando a quitar la atención de mi, para gran fortuna mía.

-La coreógrafa desea que nuestro disco suene a la perfección, por eso nos pide llegar dos horas antes para practicar y perfeccionarlo- Esta vez Pile contestaba sin prestar mucha atención mas que a la jefa.

-Para gusto o disgusto de ustedes me temo que tendrán que olvidarse de eso por las próximas dos semanas- Nuestra jefa daba ese comentario llamando la atención completamente de las tres recién llegadas.

-¿Eh, por que?- pregunto Mimo esta vez dudosa.

-Bueno...- dicho eso, la jefa volteo a mirarme de nueva cuenta con esa sonrisa burlona que me hizo volver a mis nervios de antes. - Nos han invitado a participar en Animelo 2012 como μ's- daba la noticia y la expresión en Mimo y Pile fue tan brillante... A diferencia de Nanjou-san que mas bien parecía sorprendida.

-¡Eso es maravilloso!- Pile exclamaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja... Ah~ vuelvo a suspirar por esa bella sonrisa.

-Así es y se me a ocurrido que lo mejor seria precentarnos con "Natsuiro egao de 1,2 Jump"- ¡Lo dijo! No puede ser...

-Sora-chan, eso es grandioso, tendrás la oportunidad de lucirte- Nanjou-san me animaba pero lamentablemente no funcionó.

Solo retrosedi unos pasos con esa típica expresión de miedo y perturbación al mismo tiempo, cosa que hizo sonreír a la mayoría mirándome fijamente.

-Estan de broma... Yo no voy a...- decía mientras seguía retrocediendo pero ellas comenzaban a caminar hacia mi.

-No tienes opción Soramaru-chan, tendrás que hacerlo frente a tanta gente Mimorin era la primera en hacer comentarios innecesarios.

-No cometerían tal error... ¿Verdad jefa?- con esperanza de que Jefa-san cuece a ayudarme o algo por el estilo pero...

-Si bueno... Ya es la hora del almuerzo cierto, así que me ire- fue lo único que dijo ignorando por completo mi petición de ayuda y saliendo de la sala dejándome con las demás ahí... Maldita...

-Diablos...- susurré por lo bajo y trate de huir, pero Shika y Rippi alcanzaron a retenerme por completo y me sentaron a la fuerza sobre una pequeña silla.

-No tienes opción pequeña, tendrás que hacerlo con voz cantarina Rippi me decía aquello aun sosteniendome.

-No ya e dicho que no... Acaso... ¡¿Quieren que lo arruine?!- les dije revolviéndome en la silla. Aunque, esas palabras parecieron hacer que la mirada de las demás cambiara.

-Pero... ¿Por que lo arruinarías?- pregunto primeramente Ucchi mirándome confundida.

Me quede callada un breve momento, en el que Rippi y Shika también me soltaron, diablos, ahora me veía atrapada...

-Ya saben... Soy mala bailando y aun no puedo cantar bien... Hacerlo en mi n lugar tan grande como el Animelo me pone aun mas nerviosa, no quiero que μ's sea arruinado por que yo soy una incompetente...- decía algo desanimada.

-¡Eso no es verdad!- Emitsun protesto de inmediato, y enseguida de hablar se acerco hasta mi y sujeto mi rostro con ambas manos obligándome a mirarla. -Todas hemos trabajado duro, todas hemos avanzado, y todas hemos tenido errores; pero ninguna debe sentirse incompetente, por que no es así ¡hemos llegado a un lugar increíble con el esfuerzo de todas!- me dijo aquello mirándome con determinación.

-Emi...- susurré al ver su expresión.

-Es cierto, todas tuvimos dificultades, pero juntas logramos superarlo... Esta no sera la excepción- aclaraba Nanjou-san mirándome con una sonrisa.

Todas ellas me daban ánimos de seguir, como si con su simple precensia y apoyo me hicieran saber que todo estaría bien y que todo saldría bien siempre y cuando estuviéramos juntas...

Entonces, ese momento, ese preciso momento en el que ella se acerco a mi, con esa sonrisa tan bella que me hace suspirar a escondidas de todos... Extendiéndose su mano y mirándome intensamente con esos bellos y grandes ojos marrón... Ahí estaba ella... Pile...

-Si somos ganadoras, lo somos todas... Si somos perdedoras entonces lo seremos todas, dudo que unas perdedoras fue en tomadas en cuenta para un evento tan importante, así que... Sora, permiteme entrenar contigo lo que sea necesario para que estés confiada de tu propio trabajo... Por favor, dame ese honor- con esas palabras que en ese momento llenaron mi corazón con calidez, devolví la sonrisa y sin dudarlo un momento mas, tome su mano.

-Pile... Gracias... De verdad, muchas gracias-

Ese momento me hizo ver que no importan los problemas que tengamos, somos un grupo, somos una sola, siguiendo el mismo sueño...

Después de ese emotivo momento en definitiva tenia aun mas ganas de que todogerminara para poder quedarme a solas con Pile, ahora mas que nunca mi deseo era confesarle mis sentimientos.

Para mi grata suerte el tiempo paso volando, entre practicas y risas, y mas importante aun, estando a su lado. Así llego la hora de volver a casa, fue cuando mis nervios volvieron a mi pero no me hecharia para atrás, debía hacerlo.

-Oye, Pile-chan ¿Podrias quedarte un momento? Necesito hablar contigo- le decía alcanzándola antes de que saliera de la agencia junto a Ucchida-san y Emitsun.

Las antes mencionadas me miraron sonriente, como si hubiera hecho alguna asaña muy buena, ¿que les pico?

-Oh... Ummm claro- dijo correspondiendo y después miro a Emi y Uchida-san despidiéndose con su mano de ellas.

-Nos vemos mañana Pile-chan- se despidió Uchida-san primero.

-Bye bye- Emitsun la secundo y sin mirar atrás se fueron, dejándonos al fin a solas.

Mi corazón latía muy fuerte, simplemente no podía contenerlo, pero no podía esperar más, si lo hacia cualquier otra persona tomaría ventaja y la perdería.

-Yo... Primeramente quiero agradecerte lo de hace un momento, de verdad me ayudo mucho a despejar mi mente, y bueno... Tendré la ayuda de una chica muy hábil para cantar y bailar- decía primeramente, apreciando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, creo que la avergoncé.

-No soy tan buena... Además, es un placer poder ayudarte, somos amigas ¿no?- ella me respondía sonriendo tímidamente.

Solo tome un respiro mas, aquí venia una segunda cosa que debía decir...

-Y también... Quería disculparme, se que a veces... No... No soy muy amable, me cuesta trabajo ser lo, a veces estoy de mal humor y no puedo evitar exteriorizarlo contra los demás, lamento mucho eso, si en algún momento te incomode o te hice sentir mal... Lo siento me disculpaba haciendo una tenue reverencia a modo de disculpa para ella que solo puso expresión de sorpresa.

-No hace falta... Yo ummm supongo que a veces soy demasiado tentona, ya sabés, mucho contacto, olvido que a muchos no les gusta y no me tome nunca la molestia de saber si te incomodaba, lo siento también, de ahora en adelante yo no aré esto conti...- ella trataba de disculparse, pero no la deje terminar, simplemente mi impulso me llevo a abrazarla y no dejarla ir... Era hora...

-¡¿So...Sora?!- dijo desconcertada al 100%, pero... Con ese abrazo... Pude sentir su pecho contra el mío, pude sentir su corazón latiendo tan fuerte...

-Nunca podría incomodarme tu cercanía... Yo amo tu cercanía, amo cuando sonríes solo para mi... Amo cuando haces alguna torpeza y te ríes de ti misma... Amo cuando me miras fijamente...- comencé a decir sin alejarme del abrazo que le daba, ella aun permanecía inmóvil.

-Sora...- susurro suavemente, poco a poco pude sentir como comenzaba a corresponder el abrazo, inundandome por completo con la calidez de su cuerpo junto al mio...

-Yo amo todo te ti... Yo... Yo te... Ummm Pile-chan... No... Eriko, yo te am...-

¿Que es esto? Mis palabras no pudieron salir, algo me lo impedía, un calor inundando mis labios... Espera... Esto es... ¡Esto es!...

No supe en que momento ella se separo de nuestro abrazó, solo se que con sus manos había tomado mi rostro y me había obligado a hagacharme un poco para juntar sus labios con los mios... No puedo creerlo... Pile... Esta besándome...

Correspondí de inmediato, en cuanto reaccione de mi ensoñación, era tan dulce, ella olía tan bien... Ojala pudiera quedarme así para siempre.

Nuestro contacto duro un par de segundos, antes de separarnos lentamente, podía sentir mi cara arder, así como podía ver el fuerte rubor en las mejillas de Pile, me miraba tan intensamente, con un brillo tan especial que me hizo experimentar hermosas sensaciones...

-Yo también... Yo también siento lo mismo Sora...-

Susrro con esa dulce voz, con tan dulces palabras que me hicieron volar por el oscuro cielo que nos cobijaba...

 **se viene lo bueno y el jolks 7u7** **sayonara~ (*-*)7**


	11. Eres tan dulce

**Buenas lectores, como ya se habran dado cuenta, e actualizado todos mis fics (en curso) asi que solo me queda desearles que disfruten de esta lectura**

 **Pd: gracias a Beta-chan por su trabajo tambien.**

 **I**

 **I**

 **I**

Soy la persona más feliz del mundo, desde hace una semana he estado con Pile, pero ha sido tan genial. Ambas tomamos una hora antes para practicar sólo nosotras dos "Natsuiro egao" de 1,2 jump, tanto el canto como el baile. Al final del trabajo nos quedamos una hora más para darle buen uso, media hora la ocupamos para dar un ensayo más nosotras solas y el restante para descansar y conversar.

Ella es tan... Ah~ no solo basta con que me enseñe, también lleva algo de comida, ella misma la prepara para las dos.

¿Sabían que cocina realmente delicioso? Simplemente estoy tan feliz, desde había comenzado en el proyecto Love Live nunca me había sentido tan feliz.

¡Ja! En la cara de todas esos motivaditos que querían a mi coreana, incluida tú, Yukafin.

Pero honestamente me siento un poco mal, ella está haciendo mucho por mí y siento que yo no he podido hacer mucho por ella, tal vez algo un poco especial, dejando de lado las cosas que comúnmente hacen las parejas, ya saben... Tomarse de las manos y los besos.

Siento que debería hacer algo especial para ella también, por eso el día de hoy me levante un poco más temprano con toda la voluntad del mundo para hacer algo por ella, aunque. No sé si vaya a gustarle lo que quiero darle.

Ella es del tipo muy femenina, por lo que decidí comprar algo para que luzca, tal vez no tan caro, pero si lindo, sé que le gustan mucho las estrellas, pensaba en algo así. Por eso me levanté más temprano hoy, para que antes del trabajo y la práctica me diera tiempo de pasar a comprar algo muy lindo que vi hace poco, en una joyería.

Creo que es hora de irme si no quiero llegar tarde, para comprar lo que planeo y encima llegar tarde con ella, su lado gentil es hermoso, pero no quiero ni imaginarme como se pone cuando se enfada...

Tome mi bolso donde llevaba agua, un cambio de ropa y cosas cotidianas para el trabajo y el día, me coloque un suéter y salí de mi casa con toda la actitud del mundo.

Caminé un par de cuadras tranquilamente, había mucha gente en el lugar. Eso lo podía notar, se me dificultaba un poco pasar, no fue hasta que después de cruzar el semáforo junto a ese enorme mar de personas, pude visualizar la joyería.

Me dirigí hasta ella con entusiasmo y en una de las pequeñas repisas pude ver lo que quería, un pequeño anillo plateado que tenía una pequeña estrella dorada grabada en él, era simplemente perfecto, y estaba segura que a Pile-chan le encantaría.

Rápidamente entre a la tienda y pedí aquello por lo que vine, se me fue entregado en una pequeña caja color rosa, el cual es su color favorito, y la guardé muy bien en mi bolso donde llevaba mis cosas. Esto se lo daría en el momento más oportuno.

De nueva cuenta me puse en marcha, esta vez para por fin reunirme con ella, cerca de un parque, que a su vez estaba cerca de la agencia.

Caminé lo suficientemente como para llegar a tiempo al lugar indicado, desde lo lejos podía ver a Pile, ella estaba sentada en una pequeña jardinera, mirando como siempre, su celular.

-Hola Pile-chan- me acerque a ella saludándola, primeramente, cuando alzo la vista, su sonrisa simplemente me hizo erizar.

-Hola, ¿lista para empezar? - fue como me saludó sonriendo, ella solo se puso de pie y guardó su celular.

Su expresión dice a gritos que quiere besarme, y yo también quiero hacerlo, pero no podemos estando aquí con todas las personas paseando por el parque, ¿pueden imaginar lo complicado que se pondría el asunto si alguien nos reconoce y nos ve?

-Bu...bueno comencemos- dije cortando nuestra batalla de miradas y mirando hacia enfrente. Si Pile seguía viéndome de esa manera, estoy segura...

-Claro, esforcémonos juntas- la escuché decir de esa amable manera.

No nos dijimos mucho, nos dedicamos a practicar, aunque siempre se me ha hecho complicado practicar con ella... ¿Soy yo o desde que salimos juntas, Pile se ha olvidado que tengo espacio personal? Quiero decir, no es como si ella respetara mucho ese hecho, pero...

Justo ahora está mostrándome un paso en especial, y esta tan junta a mí que puedo sentir su pecho contra mi espalda y su cálida respiración contra la parte trasera de mi cuello, mis nervios están a flote, de verdad...

-No olvides que después del movimiento con la mano, debes de hacer el cambio con la pierna derecha y después volver a hacer el giro con la mano- me decía mientras seguía explicándome de manera muy... ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿De bulto?... No lo sé, solo sé que en cualquier momento mi cara estará tan roja y caliente que seguro me desmayaré.

-Cla... Claro...- conteste un poco nerviosa y volví a intentarlo, esta vez con Pile fuera de mí. Tal vez, eran mis nervios o el hecho de que trataba de enfocarme en otra cosa, que simplemente me salió el paso perfecto.

\- ¡Perfecto! Al fin lo dominaste Sora...- me dijo con entusiasmo y posteriormente se acercó a mí de una manera algo coqueta. ¡Diablos, está muy cerca de nuevo! -Te mereces ser debidamente premiada- Finalizó manteniendo la voz coqueta y haciéndome temblar.

Trague pesado, quiero decir ¿Premio, que clase de premio?...

¿Besos, abrazos o caricias? ...

" _\- ¿Quieres la cena, un baño o tal vez... A mí? -"_

Sacudí rápidamente mi cabeza, alejando rápidamente esos pensamientos de mí. Si ella pudiera saber lo que pienso seguro me miraría raro, o mal.

Aunque la idea es interesante, a decir verdad... Supongo que me gustaría ver eso en algún momento... ¿Qué? ¡Soy una otaku! ¿Qué esperaban? Es parte de las fantasías locas de todos los perdedores vírgenes como yo.

\- ¿Sora, no vas a venir? - la dulce voz de Pile me sacó de mi pequeña fantasía para prestar completa atención a ella.

-Si... Lo siento - me disculpé y de inmediato fui hacia ella, estaba sentada de nueva cuenta en la pequeña jardinera, mismo lugar donde habíamos puesto nuestros respectivos bolsos. Una vez que llegué me senté a su lado y ella me paso una pequeña botella con agua.

-A este paso haremos una gran presentación y serás un centro excelente y resaltante- me dijo sintiéndome de esa manera que tanto me hace suspirar. -En definitiva, te has ganado un premio- y aquella sensual voz volvía...

-Yo ummm... No creo que... Bueno ya sabes- Titubeaba y tropezaba torpemente con mis palabras, ¿de verdad vamos a hacer algo en público?

-Está bien, no hay por qué estar tan nerviosa ¿o sí? - dijo mientras se giraba un poco para buscar algo en su bolso, después me miro de manera algo sospechosa... - cierra los ojos- pidió.

No sé si debería, pero supongo que si a Pile no le molesta, a mí tampoco debería importarme, pero... Sigue siendo tan vergonzoso.

Poco a poco cerré mis ojos, algo tímida, por cierto, sentía cuan fuerte latía mi corazón y eso aumento cuando sentí el calor corporal de Pile acercarse a mi... ¡¿Enserio va a besarme?! No puede ser, si alguien nos ve...

-Di ah~ - la escuché decir muy cerca mío y sin analizar hice de nuevo lo que me pidió, en seguida un dulce sabor invadió mi boca, fue sorpresivo, tanto que abrí los ojos y me encontré con una Pile dándome un bocado de algo con una pequeña cuchara...

\- ¿Qué... Qué es esto? - dije confundida.

-Hice algo de pastel ayer en la noche, pensé que en definitiva te gustaría probarlo ¿Qué opinas? - Sonaba tan contenta... Y yo pensando mal.

-Es delicioso, gracias Pile- dije sonando lo más tranquila posible. Joder que, si esto fuera un anime, seguro saldrían lágrimas de mis ojos por la decepción. No es que el pastel no fuera rico, de hecho, era delicioso, pero de verdad por un momento creí que me besaría...

\- Gracias, lo hice especialmente para ti Sora- de nueva cuenta Pile me sonreía.

Tal vez... Sea el momento de obsequiarle el anillo. Me moví un poco para buscar discretamente en mi bolso lo que compré para ella.

-Es fantástico, eres una gran cocinera- di ese cumplido y enseguida pude notar cono las mejillas de Pile se ruborizaban.

¡Lo encontré! Me dije a mi misma mientras sostenía a duras penas la caja rosa, me voltee a ver a Pile y ella parecía mirar hacia los lados, como cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie alrededor. Fue tan rápido, ella al notar que nadie nos miraba, se giró, tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y lo acercó velozmente para juntar nuestros labios.

El simple contacto de sus labios me hizo quedar en shock. Olvide por completo lo que iba a hacer, simplemente me concentre en las caricias que sus labios le daban a los míos, sus movimientos rosaban con tal calidez y suavidad, que mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente.

Nuestro contacto fue un poco corto, ya que ella se separó lentamente de mí, para dejarme ver su poderoso sonrojo y como relamía sus labios de una manera tan provocativa...

-En definitiva, el pastel sabe mejor viniendo de ti- dijo divertida, ¡Dios! Va a matarme de un paro cardíaco.

-Prefiero tus besos- susurré intentando acercarme de nuevo para volver a tener contacto, pero...

\- ¿Soramaru-chan? - esa voz era inconfundible para ambas, por lo que nos separamos de golpe completamente sobresaltadas, me giré violentamente encontrándome con Kussun en compañía de Nanjou-san y Mimo-chan.

\- ¡He... Hey! Que tal... N..no las había visto - dije completamente nerviosa y seguro el sonrojo en mi rostro estaba a punto de delatarme.

\- ¡Oh! Pile-chan también está por aquí- esta vez Mimorin decía, pero ella parecía hacerlo con más saña.

-Si, estábamos tomando un descanso después de practicar algunos detalles de 1,2 Jump ¿qué las trae a ustedes por aquí? - al contrario de mí, Pile sonaba más tranquila, sí que sabía fingir.

-Ah sobre eso... Cruzando el parque hay una tienda de figuras y Nanjou-san esta que se muere por obtener la nueva que salió de Final Fantasy- agregaba Kussun con una expresión aburrida.

\- ¡Es cierto! - agrego Nanjou-san e ignorándonos a todas, comenzó a caminar apresuradamente en busca de lo que quería.

Sólo vimos a Kussun suspirar y a Mimo-chan reír, bueno... Supongo que no hay de otra.

-Aprovechando que ya estamos aquí ¿por qué no vamos juntas al trabajo? - agregué ya más tranquila y levantándome, tomando mis cosas para llevarlas conmigo.

-Por supuesto, pero primero alcancemos a Nan-chan - Kussun aceptaba gustosa la propuesta.

\- ¿Nan-chan? - Pile se burló.

\- ¡Ella dijo que estaba bien si la llamaba así! -

\- ¡Oh vaya! Y ¿desde cuándo ustedes dos se tienen tanta confianza? -

-Desde que tú y Soramaru-chan la tienen-

Ah~ no puedo creer que sean mayores que yo y peleen como si fueran niñas todavía.

Moví mi mano y me sorprendí al percatarme que aún sostenía la caja rosa en ella, me avergoncé un poco, ahora no podría darlo por que las demás estaban ahí, cielos.

I

 **Kussun POV**

Esa Pile-chan a veces es tan molestosa, pero en definitiva me siento muy feliz por ella, desde hace unos días se le ve mejor, y venga, claro que se por qué.

No es como si no hubiera visto como Pile y Sora estaban besándose unos segundos antes de que las irrumpiera, y claro, mejor hacerlo yo a que las hubiesen visto Mimo-chan o Nan-chan...

Mi dulce Nan-chan, a pesar de que la idea de levantarme más temprano para acompañarla por esa tonta figura se me hizo molesta, en definitiva, no podría negarme a tan entusiasta y alegre petición por parte de ella.

Me alegra mucho poder estar con ella y que me pida cosas a mí, con ello me refiero a ser su primera opción en hacerle compañía.

¿Qué pensaría si supiera que estoy enamorada de ella? Me aterra tanto el pensarlo, que me odie y se aleje de mí.

Con esos pensamientos caminaba a la par de Sora y Pile, quienes hacían algún tipo de burla hacia Mimorin por los comentarios de una fan afirmando que quería ver su trasero. Mimo en definitiva estaba avergonzada por eso.

El verlas me daba algo de celos, a pesar de las veces que Sora la alejaba, Pile no se rindió y siguió, la vi tantas veces limpiarse las lágrimas y decir: "No importa, mañana volveré a intentarlo" es tan admirable, si tan solo yo pudiese ser así y enfrentar a Nan-chan...

-Tardaste-

-Lo siento, ya saben que pasa cuando algo nuevo sale a la venta-

-Ni que lo digas, una vez estuve haciendo fila durante una hora para conseguir una figura nueva de Asuka y un Eva de edición limitada, encima gaste mucho dinero en ellas-

\- ¿Eres Otaku Sora? -

-Creí que lo sabias Pile-chan-

\- ¡Yo no soy Otaku! Sólo. Me gustan mucho los videojuegos-

-Y por eso tienes que usar anteojos Nan-chan-

\- ¿De... De dónde salió ese apodo tan vergonzoso Mimorin-san? -

-Kussun te habla así ¿cuál es el problema? -

Su rostro se ruborizó y no supo que decir... De verdad es tan adorable.

-Solo yo puedo decirle Nan-chan- ¿cierto? - con voz bromista me acerque a ella y pase mi brazo por sus hombros dándole un pequeño abrazo.

-Me... Mejor apresurémonos... No quiero llegar tarde al trabajo- su reacción me lleno de satisfacción.

Nan-chan solo tomo mi mano y comenzó a tirar de ella, así mismo nosotras también empezamos a andar, mire de reojo a Pile que tenía una traviesa sonrisa en su rostro.

El contacto de su mano con la mía es de verdad hermoso, aun cuando es lo único que puedo tener de ella, aun así, me hace feliz.

No soy valiente Nan-chan-, pero en definitiva estaré contigo tanto como pueda hacerlo, tanto como tú me lo permitas...

-Pareces pensativa Kussun- me llamó con su grave y a la vez tan suave voz.

-No es nada, sólo... Me alegra poder acompañarte Nan-chan- respondí dedicándole una sonrisa desmedida que ella correspondió.

-Eres la mejor compañía para mí- agregó Nan-chan-

-Te harás responsable de todas esas cosas amables que me dices- le dije con queja fingida, ella río solo para ambas.

-De acuerdo, cargare con esa pequeña culpa- dijo Nan-chan sonriendo y dando un ligero apretón a mi mano.

 **Kussun POV end**

I

Esa vista al frente de mí, Nanjou-san y Kussun... Me pregunto si alguna vez me vi de esa manera...

-Lamento haberte incomodado Sora...- el susurro de Pile me sacó de mis pensamientos, parecía algo preocupada.

-Tranquila, no sabíamos que ellas iban a aparecer, además... Amo tu cercanía- dije sin mucha dificultad esta vez.

Su sonrisa me hizo sentir a gusto, yo por mi parte, aproveché que Kussun y Nanjou-san estaban sumidas en su mundo para hurgar en el bolsillo de mi suéter y tomar la caja rosa entre mis manos, con cuidado la saque y se la ofrecí mirando en otra dirección apenada.

\- ¿Sabes? Has sido demasiado atenta conmigo, yo me pregunté toda la noche que podía hacer a cambio para ti, ya sabes, no soy buena cocinando, o cantando o bailando como tú... Pero quisiera al menos devolverte un poco de lo que has hecho por mí... Pile-chan...- dije tratando de no sonar muy avergonzada.

Sentí como ella tomo la caja, la mire de a poco solo para notar como la abría y sus ojos brillaban al ver el contenido.

-Esto... Es- la escuche decir, parecía haberme robado sus palabras. - Es hermoso, yo en definitiva voy a usarlo siempre- finalizó sacando en pequeño anillo de la caja y colocándolo en su dedo derecho... Donde se coloca el anillo de bodas.

\- ¡Hey! Eso te puede causar problemas- la advertí, pero solo sonrió complacida.

-Estoy dispuesta a que seas mi problema- Finalizó gratificada y haciéndome ruborizar de inmediato.

Ese anillo se convertiría en parte de ella, por que cumplió su palabra, nunca lo quito de su lugar. En cada nicomana aparecería con él en un futuro, y eso me hizo realmente feliz...

-Las odio a las cuatro... Nunca, ¡Nunca vuelvo a salir con ustedes a solas! - atrás de nosotras, una molesta Mimorin refunfuñaba por lo bajo, cielos.

Las cuatro nos giramos a verla y su cara nos decía todo.

\- ¡Ah! ¿Aquí estabas? - las cuatro al mismo tiempo dijimos aquello.

\- ¡Que crueles! -

I

I

I

 **¿Quien mas es una Mimo-chan en su circulo de amigos? :'3**


End file.
